


The Ghost in you, He don't fade

by Hyperballad



Series: Time Was: Days of Future, Nights of Past [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based from the highwayman poem, Charles You Slut, Erik the avenger, Historical Inaccuracy, Ill-fated lovers, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is a highwayman whose dark deeds had caught up with him when his love for Charles Xavier prompted in him to act with reckless vengeance. Tragedy ensues but it seems that through the echoes of time, their love will once again find its way to come alive. Will that ill-fated night repeat itself all over again...or will love triumph and conquer death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evangeline74](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evangeline74).



> Hello everyone, this is based off The Highwayman poem by Alfred Noyes as requested by Evangeline74 so this is mainly dedicated to her. The title is based on the song by Psychedelic Furs, "The Ghost in You". I am tying this in as the third part of my Series about time. As always, I thank the people who have been supportive of me. Without you, I will not have the courage to write. I know I'm not clever like most writers and my plots may appear ridiculous to some but, well, I happen to think fanfictional writing is a no holds barred kind of thing. Writing can be about...fun and possibilities (let us not forget the smut, lol). To me, anything goes. Like Erik as a caveman for example, or Charles getting preggers. That's when the fun starts. ;) I don't care about awkward dialogue or if my grammar or plot is all wrong. This is me. So please, just enjoy my offering to all of you Cherik fans :) <3 All the best to you guys!

 

A resounding clacking broke through the silence and the mist as the night deepened. A lone horseman, only guided by his purpose and the steadfast galloping of his horse surged forth within the murk, heedless of the promised dangers therein. The light from the moon served as his beacon, allowing him to cut through this swath that on both sides are converged upon by the purple heath of the moor until finally he arrived in that small, forgotten town, his intended destination. His arrival thus had prompted the innkeepers to close their windows and bar their gates for both the man and his horse are unwelcome interlopers. It was as if they knew of his black deeds and they did not want to be tainted by what he has brought with him. The man had expected as much, but he was not discouraged by their inhospitable endeavors.

Clip-clop went his horse, as the beast's shoes landed upon the cobble-stoned streets. The man held fast onto the reigns and looked about this mock-up of a ghost town, staged for his benefit. He turned his head to the left and he caught sight of the twitching of curtains; to the right he could see steely eyes staring through the cracks of the doors. But this was not the audience he cared to grace with his presence. His intent was to enter the Inn that was at the far edge of the town, the one with the large yard. He guided his horse towards that inn, ignoring the cutting stares and the hostile greeting of closed doors and dead silence. He entered the dark inn-yard and lifting the butt of his whip, he tapped upon the shutters with nary a word uttered. Silence. Only more silence from within. He tapped again, moving from one shutter to another until finally, perhaps irked by his insistence the door opened and out glared the landlord.

"Be gone, Sir! We accept no one to-night. There's been blood spilled across another town. We dare not abet such acts by aiding any possible highwayman-"

"But I am not such a man, Sir. Would you not help a lonely and exhausted traveler? I bring you no ill will-"

"I care not, Sir! I care not! Go! Go you to the town gates and ask to sleep in the open stables. Perhaps there they will grant you respite-"

At first, the landlord thought the man would speak ill and respond with violence but the man politely bowed his head.

"I thank you for divulging a means for me to rest my weary horse, Sir-"

The landlord rudely closed the door without saying anything more. The man was quite calm and not at all dissuaded by the cold welcome he received here. He was about to head off for the stables when his eyes suddenly alighted upon a young man at a casement above, staring straight at him without any fear. The youth was actually smiling down at him and he found warmth and tenderness in that smile. He removed his French cocked-hat and bowed his head towards the young man, indicating he acknowledged him and the youth smiled even more sweetly at him. They gazed at each other for a long time. Then, using his stirrups, he roused his horse to move on down the road but all the while, he kept glancing up at the casement until the distance prevented him from seeing the young man any further.

He was able to get the rest he needed at the public stables. The town's Ostler allowing him entry by way of coin, for the fellow's greed was as high as his stench. Erik Lehnsherr heaved a sigh, staring up at the cobwebbed ceiling whilst he laid his head upon his pack; the smell of horse ordure mixed in with the smell of hay and the heat rising from the live flesh of the town horses assaulting his nostrils, but no matter. He kept seeing that young man in his mind. He was very fair and the way he smiled down at him...it wrenched from him some dark stirring he had never felt in a long while. Some might say he had no accounting for taste, for his desires run deep for the heated skin of another man and not a woman. He'd bedded with a man before in his youth and he recalled the sinful passion of it; the wild ways that it made him so hot. That young man aroused these erotic thoughts within him. He decided he had to see that youth once more. He could stay in town a while longer, if only to kiss him and should he be denied, he would force himself upon that beauty. He smiled to himself and tipped his hat down over his face. Then,

"Ostler, if you think you can take me by surprise, you are mistaken. I'll not think twice to plug a hole in the middle of your sorry, stinking forehead-"He said in a calm, ominous voice, touching the handle of his pistol.

The Ostler had a pitchfork at the ready, intending to kill him and steal everything he owned but the pathetic man brought down the pitchfork with trembling hands when he realized he was no match for the strange rider who came into town that night. Surely his hands are swift in the use of his firearm. That, and there was also something so frightening about the calm deadliness of his voice that it made the other stop short. The Ostler slunk away and left him to finally sleep. In the morning, the stranger was able to bribe a housewife, whose husband was away, for a means to use her wooden tub, scrubbing himself clean with a procured soap and the warm water she boiled for him. The woman needed the money to feed her eight children and Erik thanked her for her hospitality. He then headed for the town's main eating establishment and again, he was beset by the hostile treatment of the townsfolk. He ignored the icy and rude treatment he received. He ate only a crusty piece of bread and a large chunk of cured ham, for he could afford it. He had enough gold in his pockets to spend away and he had more put aside in some secret place. This of course made them assume that the money he had was tainted with blood and they are right to think so. He was the highwayman that had robbed a noble along an empty road located in another town, murdering the poor sod brutally but they had no proof so they could not openly accost him. _Not yet that is_. He spoke to no one but wended his way about town, looking into the shops and paying a young boy to care for his horse. He didn't feel safe with the town Ostler, who goes by the name of Shaw. He had known this by experience, to be wary of a crafty coward than the honest violence of ruffians.

He was hoping to encounter the fair young man about town but he never even sighted a quick glimpse of him. He decided to go about his own business. He was to meet with a colleague who would trade the 'treasure' he had with him for a handsome sum of pound notes. His name is Azazel. He was able to secure a room for himself in a nearby inn. The place was of course, less than reputable but will suit its purpose.

"So you had a hard time finding lodging, I see-"Azazel said loftily, drinking some wine as they sat face to face in the room.

"News travels quite fast-"Erik meant the incident of murder and robbery, for which he was the perpetrator.

"Hmm, but no one knows it was you. Show it to me-"Azazel leaned in close as Erik removed a package from his pack, wrapped in red velvet. He undid the strings and showed Azazel the diamond necklace, the central gem of which was almost the size of a plum. Azazel's greedy eyes drunk in the sight of it, the diamond's surface sparkled and threw a prismatic display of light all around them. He took it from Erik and put it aside quickly, as if he feared someone else may see it.

"A beauty! Surely, the Effendi I had promised it to will be most pleased. I'm amazed you knew that the carriage that supposedly bore it to his majesty was a decoy-"

"I have my connections, of course. The nobleman courier was all alone, easy pickings-"

"But you killed the man!"

"He would have given chase. It was the only way to drop out of sight-"

"It is not my place to question your methods. You always get the job done and that is what matters. However, your reputation precedes you and I fear that it might come back and haunt you somehow-"

Erik's insolent laughter resounded within the room."I didn't take you for one of those superstitious fools from back in the old country. Or perhaps it was the influence of your Persian nobles?"

Azazel frowned but he was not offended."Just take heed-"

Erik waved his hand about, still finding Azazel's concern rather ridiculous."Amongst the silly, pitchfork-armed citizens of this town? Don't be absurd! And stop your worrisome prattle. Let us just conclude our current business-"

Azazel just sighed, taking out a ledger."Very well. Shall I arrange for a deposit at your usual bank in London?"

"Of course!"

Azazel opened the ledger and showed him the sum being paid for his hard-earned work."Do you agree to this?"

Erik's eyes widened at the amount being presented to pay for the diamond necklace. He was left speechless for the nonce."My, but that is large!"

"It was meant for a princess-"

Erik realized that with that amount, he could retire from his violent occupation and live in some countryside mansion to become a nobleman himself. He smiled coldly. No more killings, no more thieving down some lonely stretch of a road. He nodded his satisfaction over the payment and they shook hands, concluding the deal.

"If you need a room, I can put in a word for you with the innkeeper. Unless you have other business you need to attend to?"

"Yes I would like a room and yes, I do have another business in town. But grant me another favor, will you? Since you are being magnanimous-"

"Yes?"

"I have a letter I would like for you to personally deliver to my mother. This will allow her access to my money -"

Azazel chuckled at that."Not such a hardened man, after all-"

Erik just laughed right back and they parted ways after Azazel got him his room. Nighttime eventually came and Erik decided that he should reward himself for a job well done. He ventured to pay that sexually alluring youth a visit.

 

From some distance, he watched the inn with the large yard closely and he saw people coming and going but still, no fair young man graced his sight. As the night grew deep and silent, he was finally able to see the youth as he lit a lamp in one of the rooms. The young man's room has a balcony. How fortuitous. He intended to wait until all the lights have been extinguished so that the cover of darkness will give him the means to stealthily make his way into the young man's bed chamber. A part of him was wary, for he did not know if the youth might alert the lord of the inn for his rash intrusion of the house. He had thought to take him by force, and if need be, he would gag him and restrain him. Fair young men rarely report any violation as it would cause such shame and scandal if they did. He climbed the side of the balcony and he was pleased to find that the youth was actually out there, gazing up at the stars that he did not notice the arrival of a stranger. He moved very carefully and very quietly and then, the youth must have sensed his presence for he slowly turned his face towards Erik and they stared at each other for some time again, both of them mesmerized by the sight of the other. A beauty indeed! The youth did not say anything. He did not scream or call out in alarm. He calmly spoke to the intruder.

 "What are you doing up here? If my father sees you-"

"'If' is a word rife with possibilities, is it not? Would I be caught by your ever protective paternal figure...or will I have the opportunity to engage you in some delightful confabulation?"

Charles smiled at him charmingly, albeit with an air of mischievousness in it.

 "I suppose it would not hurt to have someone to converse with, seeing as a gentleman such as you would come a-calling so persistently...and in such a fashion-"

 The man grinned. Up close he was indeed an imposing figure. Tall, with a fluid animality about him; one would almost think there was an air of malice in his manner. And perhaps in this instance he does have dark intentions for the innocent and beautiful youth that brazenly held his gaze last night and smiled at him familiarly. Seeing Charles dressed only in his night shirt made him so sexually irresistible to Erik. Those brilliant blue eyes captivated him, now that he has seen him. The angelic face and rosy smile; his pale, smooth skin that radiantly stood out even in the moonlight.

"But lad, I am no gentleman. You are such a lamb that you would dare entice a stranger with your endearing smile and not see what dangers you so choose to invite-"

 Charles stood unperturbed before him, smiling faintly now. His eyes are unwavering and intent upon the man's face."So you do have ill intentions for me then?"

The man became even more attracted to him because Charles seemed unafraid. What an interesting youth he is. He stepped closer to him and Charles remained where he was standing, his blue eyes staring darkly back.

 "If there is...will you call out for help?"

Charles still smiled up at him, almost challengingly."What do you plan on doing to me, Sir?"

"That...will remain undisclosed, until I have assuaged any doubt in you that as dark as my purpose is...you shall be educated accordingly, in ways you never thought possible-"

The man then reached out and traced his finger upon the back of Charles's hand, which he still had planted upon the balcony rail. Charles did not move away. He uttered a soft sigh, looking down at the touch. He licked his lips slowly; the act was quite unintentional and with no beguilement but it caused even more feverish stirrings within the man. Charles met his eyes again and their gazes held each other, entranced. The stranger was very handsome and manly, his eyes like the color of a tempestuous sea. His light brown hair was covered by a French cocked-hat. Over his sinewy body, he had on a coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin. He wore high black boots and Charles saw twinkling under the moonlight, his pistols and Rapier at his cross-belts.

"May I hold your pistol?"Charles said softly and the man nodded, an indecent smirk forming upon his face, for he was thinking of another kind of 'pistol' he would like Charles to take hold of. Charles reached down and took it out of the holster, marveling at its heft.

"I've always wanted to learn how to use such a pistol before. Will you teach me?"

"Why yes, if you want me to-"

"What is your name, stranger?"Charles said as he pretended to aim the pistol at some target in the distance, holding it in one hand and closing one eye.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr. And you are?"

"Charles Xavier-"

"May I kiss you, Charles Xavier?"Erik asked huskily.

Charles was not flustered by the question, even seeming to consider it thoughtfully and then he gave the stranger a naughty smile."Out here? Now?"

Erik impertinently reached for his waist and drew him close, causing the other to let out a soft gasp of surprise."Yes-"

Charles then gently returned the pistol back in Erik's holster and lifted his head up, awaiting the kiss. Erik was amazed by the ease of the youth's reaction, as if it was not the strangest thing in the world to be asked for a kiss by another man. Erik stared down at his face again. He was so beautiful. He tenderly caressed the young man's cheek and then ever so softly, he drew close and gave him a chaste kiss. The kiss was lingering and gentle and when he pulled away, he was startled to find that Charles's brow was furrowed with a troublesome look.

"What is it?"

"Is this how kissing is supposed to be? I was hoping it would be something more...intense-"

Erik chuckled at that. An odd youth indeed."You are rather hard to please! And here I was trying to be gentle with you. So you really want me to give it to you?"

"Why yes, since you have promised to educate me in-"

Charles was not able to finish what he was about to say. Erik grabbed his cheek roughly and drew him forth into a desperate kiss. His knowing tongue slid within Charles’s mouth, touching his tongue with his own and swirling about it indecently. Erik’s lips were latched on to his and was sucking the breath out of him. The kissing became torrid and so hot, that Charles felt as if he would collapse in a swoon. His head was spinning deliriously as the man's fingers sought him; hands frantic upon his skin and he had never felt such a feverish wanting as this before. His own hands moved of their own accord, reaching for the other and holding him in a tight embrace. They kissed for such a long time that Charles thought all the air would be robbed from his lungs and he would die in bliss. Then the man released him and they were both gasping over each other.

"Sweet, so sweet-"Erik whispered throatily against his cheek, planting soft, wet kisses about his face. Charles let out a trembling moan, feeling an odd desire to have the man touch him and kiss him over and over. He reached for Erik's cheeks and nuzzled his face to the other's throat. _So hot!_ Charles's heavy lidded eyes regarded him seductively when he pulled back, that faint smile returning to his burning lips. He then led Erik into his bedroom without another word. Erik undid his cross belts, letting it fall to the floor. He shrugged off his claret coat, with Charles reaching for him in his desperation and helping him out if it. They lay back upon the bed groping each other and kissing frantically once more. Charles was back in that delirious state of spinning, his body burning with a feverish need for the man's touches and kisses. The man lay straddled atop him, kissing him and licking his skin possessively and he craved this, craved being desired by him. Erik was a complete stranger and yet, and yet...he never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted this man, the moment he saw him. They were back in that torrid, almost violent state of kissing and Erik was ripping the front of his nightshirt to touch his skin. Charles did not care. He clung on to Erik, wanting him to continue.

"Oh!"Charles suddenly moaned, breaking the kissing and then he tried to pull away. Something odd happened down below. He felt strangely full and sensitive down there as they had kissed and then he thought he had suddenly wet himself. How mortifying! He edged away from Erik even further.

"I'm sorry I...I-"Charles said in a small, rueful voice, his cheeks blushing hotly. His chest still heaved because he was still breathless from their passionate kissing. He was intending to get up and cleanse himself but Erik grabbed his wrist and drew him close. Charles was still blushing furiously and looking so embarrassed, not realizing that he had climaxed while they were kissing. Erik smiled at him gently, understanding that he was so innocent that he did not know about such things, thinking he had wet himself.

"I see. You didn't know about that, did you? That your manhood would seek release?"

"I do not understand-"

"Let me show you-" Erik reached down and lifted the hem of his nightshirt and then he reached for Charles's sex, holding it in his palm. Charles uttered a strangled cry of surprise. He felt these pleasant aftershocks at the sudden touch of Erik's palm upon his sensitive manhood. Erik released him and then he lifted his hand close to the oil lamp so that Charles could see his pearly emission, glistening upon Erik’s palm. The musky smell of it rose in the air and Charles caught the scent of it.

"This happens when you have reached the height of your sexual pleasure. It is natural for your body to do that-"

Charles still felt mortified by his own stupidity that he could not meet Erik's eyes. He had thought he had handled himself coolly so far and to debase himself with his lack of knowledge in such matters, he had assumed this would incur the other's displeasure, dampening that heated moment between them.

"My beauty, do not feel ashamed. Nothing has changed between us. This desire I feel for you, it burns bright like a flame. It longs for your sweet innocence. Please, come close and let us continue-"

Charles's eyes opened wide; startled that Erik spoke so gently and when he met his eyes, the other seemed to regard him lovingly, with no mockery or artifice. Erik had no idea how close to tears he was over his humiliation. Charles slowly sidled close to him and Erik embraced him and began to kiss him hotly once more. That delicious, swooning feeling was back, making him feel so reckless and free; making him so hot it feels as if all sense would be burned away from him. He reached for Erik's collar with trembling fingers to draw him close, his eyes spilling scalding tears down his cheeks but he did not care. This feeling, he didn't want it to end. He wasn't able to control himself when he came again. He moaned into the kisses, his hands clenching tight over Erik's shoulders and then he pulled back gasping; his mind burning feverishly as the spasms shook his being. He felt so sensitive this time, his manhood twitching beneath his nightshirt, which had a wet patch down the front. He looked down at himself and when Erik pulled back to look over him as well, he couldn't stand it.

"Oh please, don't look!" Charles cried out, turning his head away. He covered his burning face with an arm and then he started in shock when Erik lifted the hem of his shirt again, lifting it all the way up to his belly and parting his legs. He kneeled before him, stroking his trembling thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to educate you, am I not? Allow me to teach you something that will surely please you-"

Erik positioned himself between Charles's legs and then he carefully drew close to suckle on Charles's manhood. He licked the tip of it slowly and then he took it completely within his mouth and it was all Charles could do not to holler out in surprise, for it would alert the household if he did. Erik's mouth was very hot and very knowledgeable in the ways of the flesh. He felt as if he was so sensitive down there that as Erik sucked; this pleasant, strangling sensation made his sex throb with some unbearable aching. Charles brought a trembling fist to his mouth to stifle his own cries of pleasure, tears streaming down his cheeks because it felt so good. His head rolled about the pillow restlessly and his feet were digging down into the mattress. He didn't tell Erik to stop. He wanted more. Erik drowned him in so much pleasure he thought he would die of it. He wanted to scream out loud, to tell the world how much he enjoyed it but he could only quietly gasp and moan as Erik went on. He lost consciousness at some point and when he woke up, he was shocked to find that Erik was still in bed with him, both of them naked. He stared at his muscled back and then he softly let out a breath, kissing the back of Erik's neck. Erik stirred and turned around to face him. The light of dawn still cast a gray light outside. Erik smiled at him tenderly, reaching for him.

"Good morning, Charles-"

Charles smiled back at him shyly and then he drew close to kiss his lover's lips.

"Last night was...it was beautiful-"Charles said awkwardly, blushing. Erik loved that he was so artless and innocent. He reached for his cheek gently.

"Come away with me when I leave here. I have money. I can provide for you-"

Charles's sweet brow became creased with worry."Forgive me Erik, I cannot. I was told I am kept in this town for a reason and I cannot leave. The man you know as my father, the landlord, is not my father. He is my keeper-"

"What reason would it be? That you are kept here?"

"I am the illegitimate son of the king-"

Erik's eyes widened at that, aghast by the revelation that he had just pleasured someone of royal blood. Charles understood his shock and looked mortified again.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be. I don't mind at all. But...I do have a question-"

"What is it?"

"Why did you bed with a stranger like me?"

Charles bit his lower lip and looked away, his face becoming flushed again."I...I don't know. When our gazes met, I felt this strange feeling come over me. I've been cloistered here for a long time and after I saw you, I felt something inside of me come alive. I apologize if I speak in such an odd way-"

"No, don't apologize for this. I am only glad that you return the affections I feel for you, even though we have only just met. I do want to see you again-"

"I feel the same, Erik-"

Erik reluctantly got up and put on his breeches. The day must not find him still in the young man's bed and they both knew it. Erik had not even taken Charles's virginity yet. He did not want their first night together to bear a painful memory for the innocent beauty that had been so willing to give himself over to him. He'll take him slowly as they explore each other on another tryst. Erik put his clothes back on and Charles kept on lying upon the bed, watching him. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Charles's shoulder.

"Tonight. I shall come back for you tonight-"

 Charles sat up and threw his arms about him."Yes. I would like that very much!"

Erik gave him that familiar insolent smile and planted a kiss upon his lips. He knew he was not about to leave town anytime soon. He wanted to keep seeing Charles, to know more about him, not knowing that as they spend more time together, he would fall so hopelessly in love with him...and that his love will lead to his untimely demise.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post. I've been reworking a lot of drafts so please be patient with me. T_T I wasn't confident in myself to post yet. I would like to thank my patient readers/supporters for their kind regard of my work and for their time, as always :)

 

Erik woke up with a start, gasping breathlessly; sweat pouring from him in rivulets, and then he released a soft sigh, rolling back upon the bed on his stomach. Because he was unable to take that beautiful young man, his dream-self had done what his corporeal self was not able to do. He had taken Charles by violent force in his dreams and he had orgasmed, that was why he had woken up. He bit his lower lip in his aching longing, as thoughts of Charles's lips came to mind. He remembered how wanton and passionate Charles was; wanting more of him, holding onto him desperately as if he did not want to let go.

 _His face...I cannot stop thinking of his face_ \- Erik said to himself as he shifted to lie back, placing the back of his wrist to his burning forehead. Like some dreamy fantasy, he kept seeing Charles's face before him. He looked somewhat effeminate, because of the shape of his face but he had a noble bearing about him, a gracefulness that is not common in men. His bright blue eyes, deep set and heavy lidded are full of heat and a sexual, yet innocent allure. He wanted to keep gazing into those eyes forever, like Narcissus called to a still pool of water, entranced by his own beauty. He ran his hand down his own sweaty neck and he recalled the delicate arch of Charles's neck, his pale and rosy skin smooth like a woman's. He wanted to keep kissing his skin over and over, remembering how he had sucked and licked the young man's feverish skin like it was their last night together; how Charles moaned into ear as he begged for more. He had wondered why he did not take Charles when he had the chance. He had pleasured the other and made him so dependent upon his kisses and his touch and yet he did not sate his own carnal desires for him, excusing his actions by way of a thoughtful regard for the other's comfort. He brought his hand down to his belly and he distractedly squirmed at the wetness between his legs. He had slept with no clothes on and he felt the squelch of his own viscous semen sticking to his thighs.

"Charles-"Erik whispered. Just saying his name, forming the words and letting it roll down his tongue sent a thrill of restless desperation running through him. No one had captivated him as intensely as Charles had done. The velvet curtains are drawn down but a flash of sunlight peeked through when a light breeze stirred the fabric, sending it flapping. The night could not come soon enough. He wanted to see no one else but that fair young man.

_What is it about you that possesses me? What of you that haunts me and makes me so restless that it fills my heart with such disquiet as this?_

He finally sat up and stared at the velvet curtain as it continually flapped in the air, letting his darkly sexual thoughts consume him and then he smiled softly.

_You will end this restlessness in me when I've had my way with you-_

He was thinking of these indecent thoughts of Charles as he ate his breakfast at the same inn where he had taken temporary lodging and understood that the inn-keeper tolerated him, with the knowledge that he will not be residing in this inn for very long. Besides that, the man was paid very handsomely, in addition to the bribe provided by Azazel, before he left for abroad. He was taking that necklace to the Effendi that had used his services countless of times, even though he had not seen hide nor hair of that foreign nobleman. His eyes flitted towards the window as he saw a flash of dirty reddish hair. It was Shaw, spying on him somehow. He narrowed his eyes because this would be a cause for alarm if that Ostler keeps following him around. He hoped that the man did not follow him last night when he seduced Charles Xavier.

He met up with the boy who tended to his horse and paid him again for grooming and feeding the beast. He had nowhere else to go but the main tavern, to listen in on the town gossip and gather any information that he would deem worthy. Especially, for information about the nobleman he had murdered, who had been tasked to deliver the necklace he had filched. The tavern keeper begrudgingly served him a beer and all around, he was met with the same hostile stares from the town inebriates which he had grown accustomed to; they eventually tired of the effort to try and send him packing away when they noted his stalwart indifference.

"Ah-yuh, the nobleman was dragged about by his horse; boot caught in the stirrup you see, bloody hell! I heard somethin' was stolen and it belonged to the King!"A toothless man relayed to his audience of three, who uttered gasps of outrage, as if they had every right to be outraged for a complete stranger whose station was above their own but if truth be told, they couldn't care less what happened to the man if not for the importance of what was stolen from him; an item that rightfully belonged to none other than his Majesty. Erik's ear immediately caught this piece of information, for the group made no effort to hush their voices. He pretended that he was not interested and continued to stare at the fire within the hearth.

"'Tis a sacrilege! Stealing from the King, no less!"A woman wearing a cheap purple dress said from behind her fan like a demure maiden, her bosom thrusting out and over spilling from her bodice that it made her pretense at propriety laughable to Erik.

"Mark my words! It ain't just the gallows for that highwayman! He'll be hanged, drawn and quartered, mind!"One of them added and the others nodded and smiled with an unholy relish for such a gristly public punishment.

"What of the criminal? I've heard he has not been caught yet-"

"Redcoats are being sent far and wide! Checkin' papers for all them lone horsemen. They be at every port and every town gate. Heard from the Ostler they'll be comin' to our town soon-"

Then they all turned heads to look at Erik, making no effort to hide the vulturine malice in their gazes but Erik remained staid and calm, drinking quietly, mesmerized by the flickering of the flames that seemed to have hypnotized him. His composure threw them off because their talk did not appear to have the menacing effect that they intended for it to have. Erik was thinking of Azazel this time. He was sure to have gone by way of a coach with his foreign colleagues, his papers stamped by official seals and all in order. Azazel had foreseen that the King would have the culprit hunted down. As a parting gift, Azazel had secured him with legitimate documents on the pretext that he represented a monastery for the procurement of dry goods, assuring Erik a safe passage and avoiding the harassment of the red coats, for they would never harm anyone associated with the Church.

He finally stood up after several hours, his belly warmed by the ale and the tavern's hearth, intending to head back to the inn where he has a room. He had to clean his weapons to ensure that when he had need of them, they will not fail in their purpose. Along the way, he had finally encountered the beauteous youth who had bewitched him with those blue, jewel-like eyes and his sweet, red mouth. The young man was hurriedly walking that he literally collided with him as he rounded the corner, thereby causing Charles to drop the parcels he had been carrying.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!"Charles said a trifle too nervously with a hesitant smile.

Erik was so close to him, that their bodies responded with a sudden heat; a sexual tension that if anyone had been watching closely, they would have realized that these two men have a strange attraction towards each other, made more intense because of both of them are struggling to conceal it. Erik slowly crouched down, eyes still on that blushing youth and he carefully gathered the parcels.

"You dropped these-"He said in a throaty voice.

"Thank you, kind Sir!"Charles reached out to take them from him, their fingers momentarily brushing and Erik could have sworn the hairs upon the nape of his neck stood on end as they touched, skin upon skin; a palpable thrilling feeling went through his entire being. He did not realize that he had entrapped Charles's fingers because he did not release his hold on the parcels just yet. Charles's blush deepened the longer they touched.

"M-May I have my packages please?"Charles stuttered shyly.

"Yes, of course!"Erik said in a rush and finally let him go. They quickly parted, fleeing from each other and Erik felt his heart still thundering in his chest, just with that brush of his skin. He ran a restless hand over his face, feeling that his own skin had grown hot.

_Why do I feel this way about you? I've bedded countless women and several men but with just a brief touch, you've caused me to be in this state-_

He willed for the swift coming of the night. His prong was already aching with his need to take the other violently; only his prudence served to quell this raging desire that possessed him. He strove to not lose his composure any further as he headed straight for his inn, intent on the maintenance of his firearm and his rapier.

Shaw the Ostler had indeed been following the rider, intending to find something to accuse him of, for he knew, just by looking at the man that he had brought dark doings with himself and that he would surely cause a stir in town. The fiend had met up with a nobleman at some inn but Shaw was not able to see or hear their wicked schemes. They were at the second level of the inn and he was not allowed entry within such a respected establishment. He knew his current social standing and his lineage was at fault but he had thought that he was meant for something better. He was meant to be a man of power. He would one day earn the respect of his fellows and rise above his station. He felt that time was at hand because the stranger would be the one to bring this about. Ah, there. The man wore a dark cloak over his claret velvet coat, waiting for the cover of night to go out and do some unholy mischief. He had been following him about town and he was sure the other was blind to his presence but before he could step forward to pursue the other, he was hit in the back of the head hard by none other than Mr Creed, the gatekeeper.

"Lousy Souse! You've been gone from your post all day that I had to bring the horses in for you!"

The pain from the blow made Shaw squint his eyes and cower down, his vision becoming watery. When he opened them again, the stranger had disappeared from his line of sight. He rubbed at the back of his head and looked over at Mr Creed sourly, for the other had detained him from his mission.

"What did you hit me for?"He cried out shrilly.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?  The damned Town master had me pulling the horses for them travelers! We couldn't find you anywhere and here you are mucking about and getting into other people's business!"

"But-"Shaw was about to launch into an angry and defensive tirade but Mr Creed began to pull on his arm roughly."I'll not listen to your nonsense! Back to the town stables, you! And none of yer damned excuses! You owe me for this!"

Shaw's shoulders sagged, grudgingly following after Mr Creed. He had missed his chance today but if the stranger stayed any longer—and Shaw was convinced that he will still be about—he would be able to find out what that man was really up to, oblivious that the deed has been done and the diamond necklace, meant for the King's daughter, the princess, had been smuggled out of the country, on a boat heading for Persian territory.

Erik had noticed the loud arguing of the two men and he realized that luck was on his side tonight, that the very gods had opened up the opportunity for him to continue his illicit tryst with Charles. He can now go about calmly, assured the Ostler will not be able to follow him and foil his plans. He went to the inn where Charles resided and being careful to not be seen, he climbed the side of the balcony to Charles's bedroom and headed for the open doors. Charles was quietly reading a book waiting for him and then the other lifted his head and smiled up at him, closing the book with a flourish. He did not rise from the chair yet.

"I thought the night could not come soon enough for us to meet again!"Charles cried out petulantly by way of greeting and then the moment he placed the book on a nearby table, Erik pounced on him, grabbing him roughly and they kissed with that same aching passion they had kissed before. Charles was surprised by the intensity of Erik's kiss but he wrapped his arms about the other's neck, holding him close. He only wore his thin nightshirt and Erik ran his hands possessively all over his body; he could feel the heat from Erik's palms as they clutched and clasped at him. Erik pushed him towards the canopied bed and he hurriedly unbuckled his belts and tore away at his own clothing. He did not strip Charles, letting the other keep his shirt on but it had been rucked and pulled about and Erik leered down at his handiwork, seeing the bruises caused by his burning kisses starkly standing out from Charles's flushed skin.

He attacked Charles with more gnashing kisses, nibbling at his lower lip and sucking on it, until it grew bruised and thick with his violent ministrations. Charles could not breathe again and so he tried to push and fight Erik off but then, he surrendered to it all, his head spinning as he lost the will to fight his own unnatural desire for the other. He ran a restless hand through Erik's hair while his other hand clung to Erik's back, holding on tight. They kissed and fondled each other, just like that and then Erik pulled back when he felt Charles come beneath him. He was lying atop Charles and he felt the young man stiffening and growing hard beneath him earlier, while he rubbed up against him repeatedly and then he felt Charles buck up against him with one frantic thrust.

"Uhhh!"Charles cried out in a muffled voice into Erik's shoulder then he relaxed and lay back upon the bed, gasping lightly. Erik lay on his side next to Charles, watching him in the throes of his climax, eyes shut tight and savoring the pleasure of it. When he had recovered, he languidly opened his eyes, smiling up at his lover.

"Why don't you stay for the night? I'd like to wake up with you beside me-"

Erik sneered down at his invitation then he reached for Charles's wrists drawing him up to a sitting position. "The way you talk seems to imply that we are done. What makes you think we are done?"

Charles's eyes grew innocently round and then tender. He slowly pulled his wrists from Erik's clutches and he caressed the back of Erik's neck to draw him close. He began to rain kisses upon Erik's cheeks, his neck and his chest. Then he touched Erik's chin and pulled him close to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. Erik pulled back, chuckling.

"I thought you didn't want that!"

Charles's flushed face reddened deeper."I...I changed my mind-"

"You're quite fickle, my beauty-"Erik said with dry bemusement but he returned the soft kisses and they rolled about the bed restlessly as they continued. Erik guided him back into a sitting position and then his free hand slowly traced downwards, gently caressing Charles's neck; his chest and belly until he had his palm between Charles's inner thighs. He cupped it over Charles's manhood, burning fingers wrapping about the young man's shaft, tugging and squeezing. Charles released a gasp of surprise, galvanized by that indecent touch and finding that...it felt good. His sex suddenly felt so sensitive, responding to Erik's fondling. Charles pressed his face to Erik's throat, moaning, his legs quivering and tightening around Erik's waist.

"Erik!"Charles moaned his name out breathlessly and then his arms were wrapping about Erik's neck in a tight embrace; hands restlessly clutching him. Charles had closed his eyes; just letting these pleasurable sensations engulf him. Erik kissing his hair; nuzzling his face into his sweet skin, licking and sucking his neck and all the while, his other hand was at work upon Charles's manhood and doing to him the things he would have done to his own sex if the need to be unburdened arose and he was by himself. He was propped up on one elbow, kneeling on top of his beauty. This feeling...this sweet, sinful sensation, it filled Charles's entire being. All was lust, all was fire and nothing else mattered.

Erik made him orgasm several times more; both of them naked and lying next to each other afterwards, limbs tangled together, in an animal state of sweat and heat. Erik had not forced himself into Charles again and the pain of holding back was agonizing to him yet he did not say anything. He was still hard and only when Charles had recovered himself and looked Erik over, did he notice Erik's condition. He realized it must have caused the other a great discomfort in not being able to release. Charles's hand slowly traced down Erik's belly and the other groaned at the touch, wincing.

"It hurts you. You've pleased me so many times tonight and yet you deny yourself the same pleasure-"

Erik uttered a dry laugh, passing a hand over his eyes and responding with dismissive humor."Charles if I ventured to take you or force myself upon you, you'll regret it-"

Charles frowned at this, rolling onto his stomach and looking down at Erik intently."Why will you not take me? I'm yours, to do as you please. I'm a man, I can take the pain-"

Erik was flummoxed by the question that he was momentarily silenced by it. He had been asking himself the same question since yesterday. Why did he not possess the other when the opportunity had presented itself? Even now, Charles was vulnerable and naked, willing to be taken by him but he did not do this one act that will affirm his conquest over the other. Erik's expression grew soft and he gently traced a finger over Charles's cheek.

"Because, dear one...I do not wish to hurt you-"

Charles's expression softened. He bent down and kissed Erik's lips. They both couldn't get enough of kissing each other and when he pulled away, he was smiling and gasping lightly.

"Will you tell me about yourself?"

"Why don't you start?"Erik countered the query with one of his own, smiling that same insouciant smile.

"There's nothing much to tell you. I am being kept here to prevent any scandal or ruin to be brought up against the kingdom. My mother used to be a scullery maid for the royal household and she had a secret affair with the King. She was sent off when it was discovered that she was carrying his child. They say she lived here, in this very inn, hidden from prying eyes and that she died when she gave birth to me, so I do not have any memories of her nor do I have any memory of the King. I saw him only from a distance but not once did he ever speak to me. All I know is what I was told as the reason for my incarceration-"

Erik quirked an eyebrow at him."Incarceration?"

"I am kept against my will. I have tried to escape countless of times but they always bring me back, telling me it was for my own good. I was not mistreated but you must understand, I felt caged here. I have no freedom and this is what I most crave for. I do not have any lofty thoughts about gaining any right to the throne. I just want to be free-"

"I have asked you before but I will ask you again, Charles. Won't you come away with me then, please?"

Charles shook his head sadly.

"Erik, do you not realize that even if I am free of this place, they will search for me and bring me back? It is futile to even try a bid for escape. My lineage is nothing but a curse to me, a burden I will carry for the rest of my life-"Charles said dully and looked away and Erik could see the anguish in his expression. Erik understood that if he took Charles with him, it will pose more of a danger to his already precarious situation. He did not know what else to say so he remained silent for a moment. Charles lifted a hand up to smooth the hair away from his brow.

"So will you tell me about yourself now?"

It was now Erik's turn to look at him intently, searching his face as if to pluck the courage to say what he had to say."If you must know the truth about me, I am a highwayman. I rob and kill people on lone roads and plunder carriages. I have recently killed a nobleman and stole a diamond necklace that was to be your father's gift to your half-sister, the princess. So as you can see, you have just bedded with an evil, murdering man-"

Charles's eyes grew wide and startled. Erik thought the other would send him off for declaring the truth about himself but Charles nodded in acceptance, even taking his hand in his and kissing it.

"None of that matters to me. I only know that I feel happy when I am with you-"Charles said gently.

Erik's face grew flushed with the happiness he had suddenly felt, a warm feeling building inside of him. Charles accepted him as he is! How could he hurt someone so innocent and so tender-hearted as this young man? He drew close and embraced Charles to himself, not caring that his sex was straining down below. Charles smiled down at the sight of his rigid member and decided he had to return the favor, regardless of the other's objections.

"I want to please you-"Charles whispered huskily against his cheek and Erik finally gave in. They moaned quietly, filling the room with their sighs and quickening breaths as they strove to pleasure each other. Charles was not daunted to take Erik's manhood into his mouth and sucked and licked him passionately; he did the very things Erik had done to him, admiring the sight of his lust. They parted with aching reluctance in the dark gray light of dawn, the cover of the murky fog of the morning light hiding Erik's departure. He had left the other once more, with Charles's chastity still intact.

It was not Charles's fault, what happened after. This was the luck of his draw with fate and there was no stopping the course it would run, as much as this sudden, unpredictable passion they felt for each other came about. Erik felt the same way as Charles had felt. Like he had come alive for the first time and there was just no way to stop this need to be with Charles. He knew their affair would be met with murderous outrage, regardless if Charles was the son of royalty. Sleeping with another man was considered sinful and scandalous during that day and age. Both of them would have been dragged to the gallows for the crime of sodomy and indecency. So, he must move with care when around the young man, if he was to continue their affair any further.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Shaw was indeed making a nuisance of himself. His pathetic attempts to shadow him did not appear as laughable to him anymore. It had become dangerous. He had intended to stay in town for a while longer, to see if he could coax that handsome young man to come away with him. He thought Charles was overestimating the capabilities of the kingdom. He was planning to broach the topic of going abroad, once they had time to discuss this alternative. For the nonce, he must be about his wits while in Shaw's presence. Shaw had been neglecting his duties as the town Ostler for some time now that eventually, the town master thought it best to sack him. With more free time on his hands, Shaw began to openly follow Erik Lehnsherr, grinning at him with such knowing malevolence whenever the other darted a look his way.

"Shaw! Get thee out of my shoppe! You are stinking up the place!"The tavern keeper cried out in disgust.

Shaw waved a dismissive hand his way."Yes, I'll be going my way but first, some whiskey-"He then laid his currency upon the counter with his dirty fingers, doing so before the tavern keeper could utter any snide remarks over his lack of funds, which he had appropriated when he had beaten his own wife to relieve her of the money she had been saving.

The tavern keeper wrinkled his nose in distaste and picked up a bottle half-full of the said liquor."Here, take this and go!"

Shaw tittered at him and picked up his bottle. Close by, Erik haunted the same seat before the hearth while reading his missives, surrounded by the elder patrons who sat quietly and waited for the day to pass. Shaw stopped close by him and gave him an insolent sideways grin. Erik ignored him completely.

Shaw lifted a finger and tapped at his reddening nose."I’ll be watching you, Sir. You best believe it. I'll be on close watch-"

Erik remained silent, seemingly unperturbed by his prattle. Shaw just giggled again and shuffled out the door, where several of the people seated covered their noses at his passing. Moments later, Charles Xavier came through the doorway, carrying a missive in his hand and doing his best to ignore Erik when he saw him sitting silently before the hearth. No one noticed the air of tension between them.

The tavern keeper hailed a loud greeting to Charles."My dear boy! How long has it been since you have graced us with your presence? I've a good mind to tell your father he has been keeping you indoors for too long a period-"

Charles smiled in a reserved way."Not at all, Sir. I've been at my studies-"

"That's a good, bright lad then, eh? How I wish my lummox of a son was your equal. Very well, Master Xavier. What has brought you here?"The Tavern keeper asked and looked down expectantly at the letter in Charles's hand. Everyone in town was well aware of Charles Xavier's true identity and as such, he was considered something of a person of minor and yet welcome cynosure. He was the son of royalty after all, regardless if he was illegitimate, and he is a comely one at that. The pale glowing skin, clear blue eyes and the fair countenance bespoke of his gentility and lineage.

Charles handed the letter over to him, his hands clad in expensive, light brown leather gloves."My Father asked for me to give this to you. It is a commission to order meat in preparation for a gathering at the inn. A dignitary will be coming to stay in our establishment and my Father thought it prudent to pass this on to you, since you know of the quality we are requiring for this service-"

The Tavern keeper brightened, opening the letter and looking it over quickly."It is always a pleasure to work with your old man! Never fails to give recompense where needed. Proper gentleman he is such as yourself! Wait here, young Master. I have a list I shall pass on to you for your Father's perusal-"

Charles nodded graciously and waited before the counter while the man left to find his list. Charles blushed softly because he knew that close by, Erik had remained in his seat and heated thoughts of their time in bed burned within his mind as he shifted uncomfortably where he stood, for he felt as if the room had become quite oppressively hot and he was all too aware of Erik's proximity. He wanted to speak to him, to be near him but he knew that no one must be made aware of their intimate association.

"Ah, young Master Xavier! It is nice to see you out here-"An oily voice said from next to him and Charles turned to face Shaw, the town Ostler, whose dirty face and red, greasy hair stood out starkly, along with his leering grin. He had always sought to tease Charles Xavier, for he had no respect for the Bastard fruit of the king. He was a pretty little thing, mild-mannered and soft but the young man equally had no respect for him. Charles's pleasant expression fell, a frown creasing his forehead and he turned away from Shaw. He had always made it a point to ignore the man for he was obnoxious and unscrupulous about his hygiene, even going so far as to use it as a means to offend those about him.

"What? No polite greetings back? Such a shameful thing, you being of noble blood and all. Am I too poor or too dirty-blooded to be in your company?"

Charles kept quiet, looking uncomfortable but deciding not to say anything. The man reeked of liquor and something else; like something rotten but Charles dared not flinch or respond in any way. He wished the tavern keeper would come back soon.

"More like you stink to the highest of heavens, Shaw! No wonder the boy will say nothing to you! He's too polite to comment on your God-pounding stench!"One of the patrons said and there was wolfish laughter all about, making Shaw's lip curl and crushing the pleased expression on his face. He flung his bemused audience a sour glance then Shaw smiled malignantly at Charles, flashing his yellowing, rotten teeth at him.

"So you think you are all high and mighty because of your immaculate cleanliness, young Master? What if I soil your pretty clothes with my hands, huh? Would you still think it amusing?"

Shaw was reaching out to touch Charles's wrist. He wore a light gray suit coat made of the finest fabric, which would have been easy to taint with grime. The king had made sure he was comfortable and provided him with everything of quality. Even his clothes. Shaw sneered at the beauteous youth and was about to touch him but someone had reached for his wrist in a tight grip and drew his hand away.

"You are disrupting the peace, Ostler. I think you should leave-"It was Erik Lehnsherr, eyes narrowed in warning.

Shaw spat out a response, glowering at him with rage. "I take no orders from a thief! This ain't your business so-"

Before Shaw could say anything more, Erik twisted him about and slapped his chest against the counter, hard enough to hurt. Erik had trapped his wrist and turned it at an uncomfortable angle at the small of his back. Shaw's face was shoved to the side by Erik's other hand. He struggled and made ugly, moaning sounds, drawing the interest of the patrons.

"I don't take kindly to being accused of thievery, when you know not of my sins. It would be best if you leave. Otherwise, I will be forced to avenge my good name and punish your lying mouth with my whip and it will not be a pretty sight once I am done with you-"Erik promised quietly as he said this in a low voice into the Ostler's ear but everyone heard it. The people watched on, some of them even looking hungry for the sport of violence but some are frightened of it. Charles was smiling at him in such a familiar way that Erik gave him a forbidding glare, causing Charles's elation to fall from his face. In that one look, Erik had given him a grave warning.

"What are you looking at boy?"Erik said with an air of mocking in his voice as he stared menacingly at Charles. At that moment, the tavern keeper came out of the side door at his counter, carrying an ill-looking scrap of paper. He looked on in confusion over the scene before him.

"What are you doing, Sir?"The tavern keeper asked Erik indignantly and Charles could not stand being in that place any longer. When the tavern keeper placed the list down upon the counter, he snatched it up quickly and ran out of that tavern, uttering a quick apology to the keeper.

"Young Master!"The tavern keeper called to him in alarm but Charles paid him no heed. His hasty departure was looked upon by the people in that establishment with an air of regret and then everyone's attention was turned to Erik Lehnsherr and the Ostler. Shaw did not see the silent exchange between Charles and Erik because Erik had made sure his face was shoved down. He lifted one booted foot and kicked the Ostler away from himself.

"Stinking Scoundrel! You've sullied my garment just by the odor of your breath!"Erik said in a sickened voice, eliciting rough laughter from the inebriates. Erik turned to speak to the tavern keeper and explained what had happened, causing the man to pick up his broom and swat it at Shaw, sending him away from the place. After that slight fiasco, Erik had grown weary of the scene and decided to head back to the inn that he was temporarily residing in. He set to checking his weapons and cleaning his claret coat. He had ordered for wine from the Inn keeper and stayed on in the room. He was contemplating on his affair with Charles. His situation was already precarious as it is and yet, he invited more danger just by prolonging his stay in this town. He should leave the boy and move on with his life. Charles would only be a hindrance. There are other boys out there that are probably far more worldly and attractive than Charles. He should just forget him. He prepared his pack, intending to leave by tomorrow. He will go to the boy who groomed and took care of his horse, pay him handsomely and leave before noon. This was his plan. He was supposed to visit Charles tonight, to climb up the young man's balcony and share some tender moments with him but after that episode at the tavern, he doubted that the boy would have any heart to be gentle with him. He fell asleep at some point and then he woke up to cool, soft fingers caressing the hair away from his wide forehead. The room was dim and the fire had died in the fireplace. He snatched at the delicate wrist of the one caressing him, his face set warily and then in the shadows, he realized, it was Charles. How he came to be in his room, he had no idea. He must have forgotten to lock the door. Erik pulled away from him hastily and then he sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?"He hissed angrily and then he turned the wick up and lighted the lamp. Charles stared at him with both confusion and concern, blinking at the sudden glare of light from the lamp. Erik let out a tired breath and got up to stir the coals in the hearth. He then got the fire started and then he turned to look at Charles with distaste. He walked back to the bed to look down at him in an intimidating manner.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"You didn't come into my room tonight and I was worried and I…I wanted to see you-"Charles said hesitantly, awkwardly reaching out to touch his chest.

"You have seen me and as you can see, I am well. Now go away!"Erik said tersely, shoving his hand back looking annoyed at being disturbed.

Charles's face suddenly looked anguished."Why are you behaving like this? Why are you sending me away?"

"I have grown weary of you, boy! You've outstripped your use! Begone from here!"Erik raised his voice this time and he was growing angrier, the more Charles stayed in the room.

"No Erik! I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth!"

"What is this? Do I look like I owe you anything? Do I look like I care about you? You know who I am and what I do! You will be well off without me in your life! So leave now! Go!"

 Charles met his gaze directly and made no move to do so. Erik ran a frustrated hand through his hair, moving away from him and looking furious because the boy stubbornly refused to leave until he got his answer.

"You know I can't stay here and you won't leave this town. What am I to do? Stay on until the townsfolk find out that I've been bedding their sweet little royalty? Do you realize what they would do to me if they found out about this?" Charles did not say anything and a long, uncomfortable silence fell between them.

“Well?”Erik prompted him, eyes wide and forbidding.

"I...I don't know-"Charles admitted afterwards.

Erik angrily stomped over to him and used a finger to push roughly against Charles's temple, making the young man cower and wince."You see? You see? Can you not understand how foolish you are for even coming here? Can you not think of the danger of our situation?"

"Erik, I just want to be with you-"Charles said in a pleading voice, his eyes agonized over Erik's anger.

"I've had enough of this stupid, cloying sweetness! You are a pampered gullible brat who can't tell when there is danger before your eyes! You are not worth all this trouble! Leave or I will beat you from whence you are seated!"Erik cried out angrily, not caring if he would be heard. It was late into the night and his room was on the second floor, at the far end of the Inn keeper's own quarters. It is to his knowledge that there are but a few lodgers staying in the inn. He doubted if he would be heard at all. Charles got up and slowly made his way to the door but then he rounded on Erik and ran his hands seductively over Erik's torso.

"Please Erik-"Charles said in a throaty voice, eyes imploring and soft as he gazed up at the other. Charles had no idea how aroused Erik was, just at his nearness. He may look cross but his stiffening prong cannot deny what it wants. Perhaps it was a combination of his anger and his lust that finally broke his control. He grabbed Charles and suddenly pushed him roughly towards the bed, surprising the other.

"Oh so this is the purpose of your visit, is it? You want to be violated! You want to be reamed and rid of your purity! If this is what you want then so be it!"

"E-Erik?"Charles said with both apprehension and sadness. Erik hated the sight of his wounded eyes and he finally unleashed his fury upon the hapless boy. He tore at the young man's clothing, leaving only his ruined shirt on but he had forced his pants down, destroying it and then he straddled him and kissed him roughly upon the lips. He grabbed at Charles's wrists and forced them up over his head as he kissed him violently. Charles did not even move to fight him off. There was only this hurt look in his eyes as he stared at the other. It made Erik even more furious. He forcefully turned Charles around so that he could position himself at the other's backside. Charles did not utter a complaint, only releasing a slight gasp at Erik's rough treatment of him. Erik parted his legs roughly and pawed violently at his clothed body as he kissed the back of his neck. Charles only laid there upon his stomach, limbs trembling and countenance looking fearful. He could not understand in his sweet confusion why Erik was behaving like this. Erik parted his legs aggressively from behind, all his movements rough and forceful and meaning to deal hurt and then he entered Charles's backside with one hard thrust.

Charles could not even scream out in pain. His throat was robbed of any cries that wanted to push forth from him. He could only focus his entire being at the pain he was feeling. He could feel Erik's heat against his own body, feel his heart thundering against his back and he could feel Erik's hot breath at his shoulder. Most of all, he could feel Erik's hard length jabbing repeatedly in and out of him. Erik moaned at his neck and licked at his skin as he broke him in. The other's hand was clutching restlessly at his hips as he was pummeled within an inch of his life. His own body flooded with heat and sweat as he struggled not to scream out loud and this somehow incensed Erik.

He grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to snap his head up so Charles could see his face. Erik could see the flow of tears trailing down his wet cheeks, his chin trembling as he pressed his lips tightly together, enduring this painful rape. There was such sorrow in his eyes as he looked up at the other but there was no hatred in them. Erik tightened his hold at Charles’s hair.

“Go on! Scream! This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”Erik spitefully hissed in his ear but Charles did not say anything. He was breathing harshly through his nose, eyes half-lidded as he bore the pain. Erik could not believe it but Charles would not fight back or even scream. He just sobbed quietly as he let the violation go on and seeing him like this finally brought his lowering anger to a halt. Charles was not at fault here. He was. The young man only offered him tenderness and acceptance and what did he do to him in return? His manhood flagged and he hastily pulled away from him, sitting back onto the bed. His face looked stormy and confused. Then, overcome by his emotions, he began to sob, horrified by his own actions. He put a trembling hand to his face and wept. The air was rended by both their choked breathing and their weeping. Erik softly reached for Charles's shoulder.

"Forgive me. You didn't deserve this from me, Charles-"Erik said in a rasping, broken voice. Charles had finally sat up. He was bleeding and he was grabbing and gathering at the torn collar of his shirt, nervously. The wounded look upon his face as he regarded Erik caused the other to feel deeply ashamed of himself. He was intending to get up from the bed and help the young man into his clothes and perhaps find a way to take him home but Charles reached out and held his wrist tightly.

"Stay with me, Erik and please, go on-"

"NO!"Erik cried out vehemently, shaking his head as the scalding tears spilled down his cheeks. He shut his eyes at the sight of Charles looking like this but Charles reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"You were right. I wanted this to happen. I lay no blame upon you for this act-"

"I...I never wanted to hurt you-"Erik said in a near whisper and he could see the understanding and affection in Charles's eyes; it wracked him with such guilt to have hurt someone so kind and sweet. Charles tenderly drew him close and hugged him, kissing his cheek softly.

"I know, Erik-"

Erik hugged him back for a long while and then he drew away, his face creased with concern.

"I've...I've hurt you. We must do something to treat your wound-"

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does to me!"Erik protested gently and then he got up from the bed to gather a metal basin with water and he also took some of the washcloths from the dresser. He had some salve he carried with him to treat his own wounds. He went to Charles and asked him if he could lie upon his back so that he could help cleanse him and apply the medicine. Charles lay back upon the bed and slowly parted his legs, doing as Erik asked him to and looking up at him meekly. There was a smear of blood upon his inner thigh and the sight of it caused Erik to weep afresh. He stifled himself and set to cleaning up the blood as gently as he possibly could and then he advised Charles that he would apply the salve next. Charles nodded in response and waited for Erik to finish treating him. When Erik put aside the basin and the bloody washcloths, intending to burn the bloodied pieces of fabric later, he went back to Charles and the other embraced him warmly. Erik exhaled a soft sigh and let Charles hold him. He realized there was something more to Charles and the names he called him earlier were untrue. Charles was strong enough to accept pain; not falling apart at the slightest hurt and he carried himself with dignity. His tenderness towards an undeserving thug like him still astounded him. They lay back in bed softly kissing and holding onto each other until they fell asleep. Near the breaking of dawn, Charles strove to put on his clothing and Erik watched him go, with no more words exchanged between them because it was not necessary.

Erik slept late, but he made no effort to get up from his bed even though he was already awake. He was trying to work out the wonder that is Charles Xavier, how the other had affected him so and had softened his heart. It feels as if the Charles had bewitched him, body and soul and he knew there was no one in this world that he wanted to be with but that young man. He wanted their affair to go on. He will have to convince him to run away with him or if necessary, he would abscond with him in the dead of the night. He dared himself to fantasize of a future with him and he smiled softly to himself. When he was able to dress himself and go down from his room, he informed the inn keeper that he intended to stay a while longer before heading back to the 'supposed' monastery he was to return to for the task of completing his service. The inn keeper frowned in displeasure and nodded curtly. There was no point to be rude to the man, but he did make his disapproval obvious, which the other completely ignored. Erik then decided to stroll about town, to see if anything would be worth his attention, then he saw Charles going about his own way. He looked slightly paler than usual as he bought fruit in the town square. Charles pretended to ignore him, but his face actually brightened when their eyes briefly met, a soft blush rising to his cheeks as he strove to hide the smile that almost crossed his face. Erik was all too aware of Shaw close by so he kept his face carefully indifferent. Shaw hovered and lurked about, waiting to see if he would perpetrate an act that would vilify him and confirm the townsfolk's suspicions.

Charles and Erik skirted about each other, a show of pretense under watchful eyes and narrow minds of the throng about them. Erik had bought himself some food in the square and then he visited the boy who tended his horse. He had given the boy a task, after finding him to be amiable and trustworthy than anyone else in town. The boy's name is Kurt Wagner, his parents having emigrated from another country and is far less cynical than the townsfolk. He was warned by Mr Lehnsherr to be watchful of Shaw. His task was to seek out Master Xavier and to give him a letter. Kurt pretended to bump into Charles, hurrying towards the marketplace as the other was leaving it.

"I beg your pardon, Sir!"Kurt said in a hurried apology and then he quickly put the letter in Charles's pocket, the movement so quick and surreptitious no one would have noticed it. Charles noticed it because he felt the other's fingers but he feigned as the other had done.

"Quite alright, dear fellow!"Charles said graciously and went about his way. Charles hurried home so he could read the contents of the letter, which he knew would have come from none other than Erik. Erik wrote to him that he will meet with him tonight again and will climb the balcony and that if he accepted his affections, he will leave the door open. Charles's face glowed with happiness because even after the terrible things that happened last night, one thing was certain: Erik wanted to be with him. He understood Erik did not rape him with the intention of using him or meaning to deal him any cruel pain. He did so because he was confused and frustrated over their situation and had wanted to end it before it deepened. But then perhaps he had realized, they already have intense affections for each other that there was no stopping this. Charles kissed the letter, smiling brightly and went about his day, not letting on that he was ill. Erik had a second task for Kurt afterwards. He was to pretend to flash money before that fool Shaw's face, then accept an invitation of a wager (for Shaw did like placing wagers to acquire funding for his habits), allowing himself to lose and then pry the other to drink and tell him of stories from his time as a sailor. Kurt was too young to drink so he let the other drink on until he was too drunk to rise up from his seat, falling unconscious. Erik meanwhile, stealthily made his way to Charles once more and climbed his balcony.

Charles stood at the door, smiling softly and Erik could not get over how endearing he looked to him. Charles slowly made his way to him and pressed his face to his broad chest, breathing in his clean scent.

"Come inside-"Charles whispered against him and then Erik reached down and touched his shoulders, making him look up.

"Charles I feel a great remorse in me over what I had done to you and I-"

Charles stopped him from continuing when he placed a finger to his lips.

"Do not think of such things anymore, Erik. All I care about is that I have your heart and your love-"

"Even after what I had done to you?"Erik said in a pained voice.

"I understand why you did it-"

"I don't deserve you-"Erik said tightly in his anguish.

"Hush! Enough of that and come with me; lie with me upon the bed-"

Erik hesitated but he followed Charles and they went to the canopied bed and kissed and touched each other gently, no rough movements this time as they explored one another. Their skins grew feverish with heat and desire, hearts quickening harmoniously in a rapid pulsing beat. Erik's hands restlessly touched Charles and saw his handiwork of bruises upon the young man's skin. He kissed the bruises tenderly and he lifted his head to kiss Charles's lips. Always, his mouth hungered for his kisses. Charles had asked him to continue what he had started in the other inn but Erik kindly turned him down.

"You are not well enough for that yet-"

"But I want you so badly, it feels like a great wrenching pain in me-"Charles whispered against his cheek and Erik embraced him to himself, feeling nothing but love and affection for him. The fire in him cooled and Charles followed suit when he understood that Erik did not want to go that route.

"When you are well-"

Charles sighed and held on to him, lying against his chest. They are both naked beneath the sheets as they embraced each other. They were silent for a moment, content to be in bed together and then Charles lifted his head to ask him a question.

"Have you...bedded with women before?"

"Yes, and with some men too-"

"Do you prefer men over women?"

Erik smiled at him languidly, running his fingers softly over the rounded part of Charles's exposed shoulder."I prefer men. But at the moment, I prefer only one man and he is lying next to me-"

Charles laughed softly at that, looking pleased and then he caressed Erik's chest possessively, kissing it."Do you have a wife?"

"I was married once but I left her to fend for herself, along with my sons. I have also fathered children with some other women-"

"Oh. Do you...do you visit with your children?"Charles grew uncomfortable at this knowledge and his line of questioning.

"No Charles. I do not even know where they are-"

"I see-"

"I don't think you do. Men such as myself hold nothing sacred. I care not for fatherhood or being tied to a wife or the family life. I live only to take what I want and then I go about my way in the world, reveling in sin and violence. I must have broken every covenant in the bible. I am not a good person and I will not pretend to be one-"

Charles thought about what he had said, letting it sink in and then he sat up straight to look down at him."But then the question of us...what do you want to happen to us both?"Erik gazed up at him intensely, seeming to deliberate on something.

"I do have tender thoughts of you and I want to take you from here, if only you will let me-"Erik said softly.

Charles's chin trembled slightly, as if he was about to cry and then he nodded slowly."Let me think on this a while more-"

Erik nodded in acceptance and drew him close to himself so they could kiss again. He thought there was still enough time for the other to be resolute in his decision and eventually elope with him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They met in secret once again but this time, they met during daylight, on the day that the town had a celebration. It was the day of the feast, celebrated in the name of the town's founder. Erik had of course, enlisted the help of Kurt Wagner to keep Shaw in the dark about him and Charles. He invited Charles to come with him into the woods so that he could teach him how to use a pistol. That was also the day they finally consummated their affair, after a week had gone by and the townsfolk continued to tolerate his presence. Charles did not care to attend the gathering in town. He had informed his father that he was ill and locked the door to his room. His father had accepted the excuse and left to join in on the revelry in the town square. Charles had escaped through the balcony so that he and Erik could meet at an appointed place. Erik was waiting at the edge of the woods, astride his horse and then he and Charles rode deep into the forest. Charles had brought food for them but it was left mostly ignored. Erik had eyes only for his lover, who held the gun up with a shaking grip, one eye automatically shut as he tried to direct his line of sight at the empty bottle of wines Erik had brought for him to shoot. He wore a wine colored coat and light brown breeches, looking so delectable that it was all Erik could do not to molest him. Charles drew his shot and the woods resounded with the explosion from the pistol, sending the birds flying from their roosts.

"No! What are you doing? You don't need to shut one eye for that!"Erik chided him gently. Charles was not even able to hit any of his targets. The lead ball collided with the grainy bark of the stump where Erik had arranged the bottles. He went towards Charles and positioned himself behind him. He lifted Charles's wrist and guided him on where to point the gun and how to properly shoot after he took the gun from Charles and filled the chamber with black powder, put the bullet on top and replaced the barrel. He did this with the quick efficiency ingrained in him by his repeated use of the said weapon.

"Here, keep your feet apart like this. Good. Now direct your aim like so-"Erik said throatily against his cheek and Charles's skin rippled with both heat and the thrill of gooseflesh, his body reacting to Erik's close proximity. His cheeks were aflame and he shivered slightly when he felt Erik's breath upon his skin. He was disappointed when Erik drew back to allow him to continue with the shooting practice, his tone growing serious.

"Do not lose your focus. Eyes only on the bottle you wish to shoot-"

Charles had kept quiet all this time and restrained himself from shutting one eye. The bottle he wanted to shoot seemed to wobble in his line of sight but he was only several feet away from it. He drew the hammer of the pistol and pulled the trigger. A plume of smoke and a burst of fire exploded from the muzzle of the weapon, seeming to snap alive in his hand. The shot rang out and echoed throughout the woods, disturbing the birds and sending them flying again. The air about them filled up with the smell of cordite but Charles ignored all of that. He was able to hit the bottle, causing it to shatter and make a glassy clinking sound as it fell, eliciting a whoop of joy from him. He was laughing, looking up at Erik proudly.

"Did you see that? Did you see? I was able to hit it!"

"Of course you did!" They were both laughing over Charles's success and then Charles's face fell.

"I feel somewhat guilty that you are expending your gunpowder for my sake-"Charles suddenly said ruefully, smiling up at him in a shy manner.

"Not at all. I shall purchase more in town. The money is of no consequence. Now, let us try that once again-"

He had something else in mind. Erik stood behind him again to direct his aim. He pressed himself against Charles's behind and Charles let out a soft gasp of surprise. Erik was so hard down there and he could feel the press of his erection, rubbing obscenely against him. Erik then had one hand to his waist, pretending to guide his aim. His heated lips sucked and kissed the back of Charles's neck, causing Charles to shudder in pleasure. Erik's hips began to grind against his lover's behind and Charles's breathing grew labored, his own fevered body writhing next to Erik's equally burning body.

"Erik-"Charles called his name out huskily and that broke Erik's leash. He rashly turned Charles around so that he could kiss him passionately, causing the gun to fall from his hand and then Erik roughly tackled him onto the grass. They kissed desperately and it sent Charles's senses spinning. He was drowning in Erik's torrid kisses, hands restless and full of frantic caresses as he touched Erik, losing all control. They rolled upon the grass and at the same time, they were tearing at each other's clothes, wanting to feel the heat of each other's skin. When they were both finally naked, Erik parted Charles's thighs. He stopped for a moment to admire the beauty that was lying beneath him. Charles had both arms thrown out in abandon, head tilted slightly to the side. His pale skin was rosy, sweat dappling his forehead and making his skin glow in the afternoon sun. His blue eyes are darkened by the passion running through him; red lips were parted as he exhaled breathlessly, his chest heaving as his lungs hungered for air. Charles's dark brown wavy hair tousled and mussed about, a few leaves sticking to his locks. He was a beauty, such a beauty.

He traced his hand covetously over Charles's body, as if wanting to recall to memory how his skin felt like, how it burned beneath his palm. Charles sighed softly, biting upon his lower lip in anticipation for more. Erik did not want to hurt Charles like before so he came prepared. He had brought his bottle of sword oil and knew it would work as a lubricant to ease their lovemaking and not make the other bleed. He positioned himself before Charles and for the moment, the other's expression grew somber and at the same time, his gaze was expectant and imploring.

"I'll be gentle this time-"Erik promised him and Charles nodded, bracing himself for what was to follow. Erik, having carnal knowledge of how to take another man drew out his bottle of sword oil and poured some of it upon his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, testing the exquisiteness of the oil and then he caressed it onto Charles's quivering hole. Charles started in shock when Erik began to enter him with his fingers and he turned his head away, biting on his lower lip and shutting his eyes tightly. At first he did not find pleasure in it, even feeling mortified at being prodded like this but then Erik's seeking fingers finally touched that sensitive nerve within him. He had never known that his body could be capable of this sensation. Erik jabbed at that gland over and over and it sent him moaning in ecstasy and shivering in pleasure, his head restlessly lolling about. He climaxed quite suddenly; a choked cry issuing forth from his trembling lips and then his shoulders sagged back upon the grass. His mouth hung slightly open, desperate for air. Erik had smeared his behind sufficiently with the oil and his own hand was trembling as he reached for Charles's waist and drew him down, guiding Charles's backside to his aching erection and then he entered him slowly.

Charles uttered a shaky whimper, thighs tightening and trembling, his skin sliding against Erik's own body, which was basted in sweat. Charles pressed his lips together, not wanting to scream out at the intrusion, taking all of Erik in. For a brief moment, he was reminded of how Erik took him roughly before but it passed as quickly as it had come, for Erik was gentle with him this time. He blindly reached out to embrace Erik to himself. He felt Erik's hips thrusting in and out of him, the movements excruciatingly slow but then, the pain somehow gave way to pleasure as the heat opened up a delicious sensation of friction and a feeling of fullness. It was not unpleasant at all as Erik's manhood entered hotly within his depth and stroked that sensitive gland within him. Charles moaned more wantonly this time, his hips rising up to meet Erik's thrusting into him. Erik was quickening his movements, hands restless as he caressed Charles back, brow furrowing in his desperate need to release. Charles had one palm braced at Erik's torso as he folded his body closer to Erik, legs tightening at the other's waist. They made love silently at first, raggedly breathing through their noses but they were both so lost in their lust that they finally cried out loud, forsaking secrecy for the wanton passion and wanting to voice out this sinful pleasure up to the heavens, defying all for their love. Their moans and their cries of pleasure thankfully, did not draw any unwanted attention, for their only witness were the blue skies above and the forest itself.

They made love for a long while, until dusk came to bid its fleeting welcome, announcing the coming of the night. Charles had known no pleasure as great as this, nothing as wonderful and intensely passionate. He was lying against Erik, gasping and clinging to him, interspersing his breathless gasps with kisses upon Erik's burning lips. He wanted more of him but he knew they had to part. Erik helped him into his clothing but it was evident that they were both reluctant to even be parted from each other. Charles grasped Erik's half open coat in his hands, crying softly against his lover's chest.

"Erik, how I wish this day would never end-"

"I feel the same-"Erik said huskily and hugged him tight.

"I've made my decision. I shall go with you. You may take me wherever you want to go!"Charles said recklessly, kissing Erik's throat and licking at his skin. Erik let out a throaty gasp at that, feeling the heat rise within him again.

"Are you sure?"He asked Charles huskily.

"Yes! I want to love you freely! We can be together, just the two of us-"

Erik affectionately looked down at him and kissed his lips gently. He couldn't get enough of kissing him. He pulled back smiling down at his lover and Charles was smiling back shyly at him. Erik reached out and tenderly lifted his chin so that he may gaze into those clear blue eyes that had so possessed him. He saw a mix of emotion within them: apprehension, sadness but at the same time, a soaring joy that touched the very heart of him.

"I love you-"He whispered, as if he only meant it for Charles to hear alone.

Charles did not try to wipe at the tears that flowed down his cheeks, overcome by his feelings."I love you too-"

"I want to be with you always, Charles. Even if we are parted somehow, even if death would dare to divide us, I will come for you. Nothing can stop me from finding you. Remember this-"

Charles touched his wrist and gently regarded him, eyes imploring and hopeful."I feel the same, my love. Let us swear it. Under this strange Ghost Moon-"

They both looked up at an odd phenomenon. The sunset had just finished it's last blaze upon the horizon and up in the sky was a vast full moon, the surface of which seemed to glow with a strange ghostly luminescence and Charles could not understand why but it feels as if the moon gave them it's blessing. They stared at it for some time before making their way back into town.

Erik was beside himself with joy. Charles was his! He was willing to leave with him now. While they rode back from the woods, he discussed his plans of elopement with Charles and the other held on to him tight before he dismounted to walk on foot back into town. Charles understood it was not an easy task to leave just like that. They had to make preparations. They must not be seen together so they parted at the edge of the woods again. Charles climbed up his own balcony and lay in bed, still in a state of bliss as he remembered their lovemaking in the woods. He brought his fingers to his own lips and traced at them, smiling to himself. Erik had felt the same, looking drugged as he spoke to Kurt, having the other describe what he had done to keep Shaw out of the way. Kurt had kept the other busy by making sure a mug of ale was always in his hand and that had prevented him from pursuing Erik Lehnsherr.

"He's out there, lying unconscious in a pigsty. The boys from town threw him in and he did not even fight back-"Kurt said, chuckling at how pathetic Shaw was and how much he had made a fool of himself about town.

"I thank you for your assistance Kurt. Here, as I have promised, your payment-"Then Erik handed him a small bag of gold coins.

"Thank you, Sir!"Kurt cried out happily. He was saving all of the money that Erik had been giving him, for this would be enough for his family to move to a different town and perhaps, this would help establish his father's shoe business and allow him to go to school. Erik had asked him what he was planning to do with the money and found him trustworthy for this reason. Erik looked in on his horse and then he left to go back to his own inn. He wanted so badly to go to Charles, to hold him in his arms and just see his face again. When he was lying back in bed, he dreamed of happier moments for them both, not realizing that only in dreams would he find joy and freedom in being Charles's lover, for fate had decided that was all he would ever have.

 

Kurt ran on, his breathing stentorious as he strove to quicken his pace. He must find his kind benefactor and warn him! He found Erik seated as usual in the tavern that he favored, mesmerized and lulled by the fire in the hearth, his thoughts are only of Charles. He kept recounting their time in bed last night. It had been several days after their tryst in the woods, and yet they could not stop seeing each other. Their nights are spent in bed, making love, the intensity of which seemed to speak on their behalf, that no words are even exchanged. Their lips spoke volumes of their deepening affection when they kiss; the soft sigh of skin upon fevered skin writing a new story, a new tale of their love. When their bodies are melded together, united by the pleasure of the flesh, it’s as if he had known Charles for an eternity, like a familiar book that he could read over and over and never grow tired of. He smiled faintly as he recalled how passionately Charles had attacked him, wanting more and it was so sweet and impossibly good, to be loved by him. His dreamy thoughts were cut off when Kurt grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir! Sir! Might I have a moment with you? If you please!"Kurt said in a rush, looking harried. Erik looked concerned over how agitated the boy was and led him outside to speak with him.

"What is it Kurt?"Erik asked calmly. The boy was only fourteen, but he was a wise and responsible lad.

"Sir! I have ill news for you! Shaw had sent for the redcoats to come into town! They will be here by nightfall! He knows of you and Sir Charles!"

Erik looked stricken by this news, eyes widening."How could he have known?"

"He said he saw you and the young Sir kissing at the casement of Sir Xavier's inn one night and he intends to take you unaware when he leads the redcoats to you! What will you do now Sir?"Kurt cried out in a worried voice. Erik was stunned as he remembered that night they had kissed at the casement. It was his stupid complacency that had made him think he will not be caught out. He remembered speaking in a sibilant voice to Charles, asking for a kiss and Charles had hesitated, voicing his concern of being seen. But Erik felt so reckless that night.

"Just a kiss, my dear one. Just a kiss! Your kiss alone is worth more than a king's necklace and all the gold in the world. One kiss and I am swayed from my dark ways and I am brought to right. I swear it under these stars and the silvery moonlight. So please one kiss!"Erik begged him, eyes imploring and hungering for his kisses.

The young man regarded him tenderly and granted his wish, touched by the eloquent words he had said. When he pulled away, he was giggling because he was flattered by the sudden poetic entreaties coming from such a stoic and manly lover. It was so unlike Erik to do such a thing.

Erik paced anxiously about; his face stormy and furious over Shaw's meddling. He must have also heard of his knowledge of the diamond necklace stolen from the King's courier. Even though it was common knowledge in town, the redcoats would torture him to admit to his _sins_ if they caught him, just because he had uttered the dangerous words. Although _he_ was their man, he was not about to admit about the thievery, no matter what pain they would subject him to. They were not supposed to come to this town yet but Shaw had hastened their pursuit of him. "I must get Charles-" He muttered under his breath. He regretted his own fatuous desires and for allowing himself to slip. He had set plans for him and Charles but it had all been cast out in the wind now.

Kurt shook his head regretfully."I'm afraid it will be nigh impossible to do that, Sir! Shaw has informed young master's father of your affair with Sir Charles and he is under lock and key in a windowless room at the inn, guarded by armed servants.

"What?"Erik realized how grave the situation was. He cannot go back to the inn now. He had his weapons with him and his horse had been kept under Kurt Wagner's barn. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, his face set in his silent fury.

"Listen, Kurt. You must find a way to send word to Charles. I shall leave but tell him I will come back for him to-night, until I have found a way to take him from this place by way of stealth or violence, if it comes to that. I shall give you no missive but inform him if you can! Find the means to enter the inn and let him know that I am not abandoning him!"

He handed more money over to Kurt but the boy was strangely refusing the gold, placing it back in his hand."Please Sir. I wish only to help you. Go now before the townsfolk bar your way!" Erik nodded and hurriedly ran for the Wagner family's barn. His other belongings had been kept there and he secured his horse and prepared the beast for his escape. He mounted his steed and in the darkening light, he used the butt of his whip and cried out a senseless word of urging for his horse to gallop faster. He went past the town gates in a blur and then down the dirt road and through the purple heath until he was some distance away from town. He had thought that with him gone from the place, no one would think to hurt Charles Xavier. He is the son of the king after all. But he was in error...for it was the very thing that had finally sealed their fate.

They did indeed come by nightfall, at which time Erik had been some distance away from the town, plotting and calculating on how he could come back for Charles and abscond with him. He had to do it tonight, before it was too late and they move him to a place where he cannot reach him. The redcoats, in a flash of white and red upon their steeds charged through town with an ill-boding about them and Shaw was by the gates, waving his hat about in encouragement and grinning malevolently. The townsfolk once again barred their doors and locked their gates, hiding within their abodes and intending not to be involved in this sordid affair. The redcoats went straight for the inn at the end of the town, the one with the large inn yard and one of them knocked loudly upon the door, banging it with his fist.

"Open the door in the name of the King!"He called out. The Landlord had no choice but to let them come into the threshold, these so called men of the king; pompously swaggering about and self-importantly carrying their muskets but they are no different from a common highwayman. They will pillage and kill at any given opportunity. Erik himself had a run-in with them on certain occasions and he had killed and injured several of them when they got in his way. The redcoats sauntered towards the large hall table and ordered the servants about to bring ale and food. They said nothing to the Landlord who stood by, pale and looking visibly ill, for he was in a state of fear against these men, who laughed uproariously amongst themselves and drained his tankards dry. Shaw dared to enter, for the door was wide open and he simpered and skulked before the redcoats.

"Sirs, it is such an honor to have you come into town. We are indebted by your swift attendance but it is such a pity that the highwayman has left-"

One of the redcoats grabbed his grimy collar and drew him close.

"Filth, you mentioned the sodomite has his mate in this very inn. We'll find a way to draw him in!"

The other men looked about each other knowingly, their brash and insolent smiles full of ill-intent. Shaw returned an ugly and pugnacious smile for them, fawning in that oily, slinking way of his that repelled even the redcoats. The man pushed Shaw away, finally affected by his wild stench, for he had not bathed in weeks. His wife had left him, taking his children with her and he had finally lived in the squalor of an empty home, constantly drunk and filled with nothing but hatred for Erik Lehnsherr, a man he barely knew and scheming his downfall.

"Sirs, I've led you to him, the man who stole the diamond necklace. Will you not repay your kind servant for his efforts?"His voice a soft and unctuous rasp. The servants and the landlord stood quietly by, watching and listening on at the exchange.

The man who had reached for his collar was wiping his hands upon a table napkin, looking narrowly at him as if he was something putrid, sneering as he listened to the fool's pathetic attempts to earn his 'reward'. The man chuckled cruelly and then he picked up a bottle of wine and with deliberate slowness, he began to pour it upon his own boot and Shaw's shoulders sagged at the waste of such quality wine. He had not drunk any wine in days, for no one in town will give him any to drink and he licked his dry lips, thirsty for the numbing balm of anything alcoholic to run down his throat.

"Here, boot-licker! Here is your reward. You have my permission to lick this fine wine from my boot!"The redcoats about the table laughed roughly, their trollish merriment echoing within the halls and causing the landlord to wince and the servants to quail in fear. Shaw, reduced to such a groveling state finally stooped to the lowest of low servility. At first he stared at the man with both anger and humiliation but then, he went down on his knees and lapped up the wine from the man's boot, licking the dregs upon the floor, eliciting more cruel laughter from the redcoats. The maids looked away, not knowing if they should pity him or feel disgust at Shaw's wretched attempts to ingratiate himself with these men who care not but to use his humiliation for their entertainment. The man, who was probably the leader of the redcoats had had enough of Shaw. He kicked the other away from himself.

"Go from this place you pathetic, groveling souse! We have business to attend to and we shall see to it!"The man shouted at him and then all the redcoats stood up, six men all in all, raising their muskets and brandishing it about. Shaw scampered out of the way, his dreams of fame and respect dashed away from him. The landlord realized they were making their way upstairs and he tried to block their way but the leader of the redcoats pushed him back against the wall angrily.

"Out of my way, old man! Where do you keep him? The sodomite's lady boy?"

"Please, don't hurt him! He's the king's son! Please I beg you leave him be-"

The man slapped the landlord hard, sending him stumbling at the foot of the stairs."He has sinned and had besmirched the good name of the king for dallying in Sodomy! We shall see to it that he be punished for his vile actions. Now, which room is he in?"

Charles could hear some shouting and cruel laughter from down below. He could only pace in the store room where the Landlord had locked him in. He had cried for a long time until the tears had wrung dry from him and what remained was the hopelessness he felt over his situation. Kurt Wagner was able to slip into the Inn with the excuse of delivering a missive for the tavern-keeper, whom he begged to aid in delivering anything to the Young Master Xavier's inn. He pretended that he was visiting a sweetheart there. The tavern-keeper relented and he sent a list of orders for him, which was accepted by the Landlord distractedly. Kurt was able to ascertain the room where Charles was kept locked in and he hastily murmured Erik's message to Charles through the keyhole while the two sentries guarding the door left to eat a quick repast. He has informed him that Erik will come back for him in the deep of the night and Charles's heart fluttered with hope then. It was a different situation now when the redcoats crashed through his door and dragged him out of the store room.

"What a beauty! No wonder you drew the sinful lust of that lawless highwayman!"The leader of the redcoats leered at him, lifting up his chin rashly and looking him over with a leering grin while two other redcoats restrained him. He was indeed a beauteous youth. The pale, smooth skin and bright blue eyes glared out at the man defiantly but Charles did not utter a word to him. He did not grovel or beg like Shaw. He stood with dignity and that strange commanding air of one with noble blood. The Landlord tried to intervene again.

"Was the king informed of this? You cannot hurt this boy! He is under the king's protection-"

The leader of the redcoats cut him off."He has reneged that protection when he bedded with another man! We shall take him with us once we are done using him to draw out the highwayman-"

"W-What are you going to do?"The Landlord said in a trembling, frightened voice. Charles could only look on at him helplessly, to the man he called father. He was taken forcefully back into his room which was the only place that had a balcony, for one of the redcoats had looked about for a vantage point where they could use Charles as bait to lure the highwayman. They had an idea he would return for the young man. Shaw, in his letter to them had described the two as deeply affectionate towards each other. They had conjectured the highwayman would not leave the youth just like that. He would return for him. They demolished Charles's canopied bed and using it as a makeshift stake; they bound and gagged him tight. They then used another musket, positioned it in such a way that the muzzle was pressed to his chest with a cord leading from it. They dealt with the meddling landlord by beating him up and sending the servants running, leaving the place that was marked for death, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. The leader of the redcoats went to Charles and kissed his fair cheek, while another redcoat kissed his neck. Charles could only make muffled cries of negation, his brow furrowing in repugnance.

"You smell so sweet. Did he tell you that while he was ploughing your backside, hmm? Did you enjoy it?"

Mocking laughter from the other redcoats as they let their leader continue with his sport. Charles squirmed and fought against his restraints but it was no use. There was no way to warn Erik not to come. His anguished eyes, which he thought incapable of shedding any more tears, felt hot and moist as he cried afresh over Erik's fate. Erik must not die. He must live on. He did not care if he died that night. He was only happy to have had Erik's love and that was enough. He saw with mounting dread that two of the redcoats positioned themselves behind the balcony, muskets propped up upon the stone rail as they knelt into place, ready to shoot Erik the moment he appears within the yard. The leader of the redcoats sat and leaned against the rail while the other three redcoats went down to cover the entrance to the main door, should the highwayman insists entry. The burning tears trickled down his cheeks as he struggled against his ropes. The men ignored him for the nonce as they watched the horizon for sight of the highwayman's arrival. They had snuffed the lights out of every wick lamp and every candle in the house and under the light of the moon, only Charles's form seemed to glow with light; his pale blue suit coat and his pale skin standing starkly out. The wait was long but bore bitter fruit, for they all heard it, the faint horse hoofs in the distance. The silence within the town was so great that the sound carried well in the air.

Tlot-Tlot, went the clattering arrival of the highwayman's horse, causing Charles to violently start and fight through his ropes once more, his heart thundering in mortal fear for the life of the man he loves. His hands grew wet with blood as he struggled silently, ignoring the pain caused by the ropes digging into his flesh; it felt like an eternity but he was able to free one hand and he reached for the trigger of the musket at his chest, fingers atremble. He must find a way to warn Erik somehow, while the redcoats are distracted. Their love had been doomed from the onset and he knew that even if he escaped from his bonds or even if he was taken away to another town, he will never be free. He only knew freedom in Erik's arms and forevermore, he will be denied of his love if they kill him. He cannot move the musket away from his chest, for it was propped in place. It was all hopeless. There was only one thing he can do. He had hoped that with the act he was about to perpetrate, Erik will understand the warning and run off as far away as possible from this place. He wept, looking up at the moon, praying silently to the murky skies.

_Please, if there be a kind God, save my love; take him from this place upon the swiftness of his steed. I pray only that one day, we will be reunited. Perhaps in heaven, perhaps in hell or to the great nothingness beyond but please, save him-_

He spoke this quick prayer inside of his head and without hesitation, without fear, he pulled the trigger of the musket...causing his chest to explode, staining it with a darkening patch of red. His mouth was bound and so he was unable to voice out a final gasp as the life went out of his eyes. He slumped forward in his restraints, dead, his eyes closed and his features growing slack. The shot rang out loudly into the night and the sound carried all throughout that small town. The redcoats were unable to stop him, for they all had their backs turned to him and their leader cursed under his breath. He went to the boy and undid the gag upon his lips. He was gone. This was what Erik had seen when he came close enough to the inn. With his sharp, horrified eyes, he saw that his beloved had killed himself, rather than to have him be caught, tortured and killed before the populace. He had felt no greater pain in all his life. Death had claimed Charles. He was plunged into a state of blackness enough to drive him into a mad rage. He trembled; skin gone gray and cold as if all was lifelessness and nothing was worth living for anymore. They had impelled Charles to do this desperate act, all because he loved him.

_Charles, why did you have to kill yourself for me? My life is worth less than yours. Do you think that death shall keep you from me? I too am brave enough to face the Grim one. I too am willing to die for my love. I shall be reunited with you in death, for life has sought to divide us. Wait for me! WAIT FOR ME!_

Erik had this final despairing thought, his expression full of agonized fury and he drew his pistols from his cross-belts, urging his horse to charge forward. A sound of utter rage escaped his lips and he hastened on, the stinging tears wiped clear down his cheeks by the cutting wind. His French cocked-hat flew from his forehead and his longish hair fluttered behind him along with the coat tails of his claret velvet coat. He lifted his pistols and with such strange accuracy, he shot two of the redcoats up in the balcony, right in the middle of their foreheads. One of them collapsed backwards, the other tumbled forward onto the rail of the balcony. There was no time to reload his guns so he drew his rapier out and held it high over his head, his face twisted with his crazed rage. The three redcoats that remained at the bottom of the inn shot at him but had missed their mark, as if some supernatural force had caused their aim to fail. They had to reload their muskets, looking up at the madman in fear of their lives, their hands clumsy and palsied. One of them was able to load his gun but before he could shoot Erik, Erik drew a knife from his belt and threw it straight-on into one of the man's eye-sockets. He let out a rusty scream of pain and collapsed onto the grass, dead. Erik was still but a few feet into the inn's yard but he was not able to make it. The other two were able to shoot him this time and the other remaining red coat from the balcony went downstairs and began to shoot at him as well. They shot him twice in the chest. One of them had shot his horse's head and both he and his steed toppled downwards, his steed letting loose a pitiful neigh before it too was brought down. Erik still had some life in him and his final sight was of the purplish black skies, dotted with cold-white stars. He had wanted to see his beloved, just one more time but the Grim reaper's hand settled over his eyes and like Charles, he too flew towards death's embrace and was gone from this world.

At first, the men remained where they stood, stunned into a shocked silence and then their leader finally broke it. "Search him you fools! Search him!" The leader of the redcoats shouted to the remaining two men. The night had ended in chaos and the death of three of his men. He would have a time reporting on this if he did not have something to make up for it. The man must have the diamond necklace in his possession!

"I ain't touching him, Sir! He be marked by the devil! Did you see how his bullets flew afar? That was just impossible!" One of them complained.

"I won't touch 'im too, Sir! Lest I be cursed!" The other also said. Both of them were shaken by what had happened. The leader had no choice but to search Erik himself, cursing both of his men as useless cowards. Erik had hid his gold somewhere else so the man found only a few notes in Erik's pockets. He took these and then he searched Erik's rucksack, pouring the contents upon the ground and saw only his clothing, a few trinkets and papers that indicated he was an envoy for a monastery for the procurement of goods. His hands shook as he read the papers.

"That lying bastard of a souse! This man is no thief! He works for a monastery!"

"Good Lord!" One of the men moaned out and crossed himself quickly.

"But he is still a sodomite! Look how he tried to avenge his lover. He'd killed Frederick, Jason and John!"The other redcoat said in a low voice.

The leader of the redcoats nodded grimly. That was something worth reporting at least but he doubted that the King would be appeased by this knowledge. He would be outright furious for the death of his bastard son. Who was to blame for this utter idiocy? Who? He looked about him and saw that there were no people about, for they hid themselves in their houses, refusing to even lay witness to this ghastly business. He turned to his men.

"Find the Ostler! He will have to pay for this utter mess. You know what to do to him!"

The men straightened up, finally deciding that they needed to avenge themselves for this slight upon their honor. When their business was settled, the three remaining redcoats left, bearing their dead upon their horses and leading the riderless horses of their comrades by their reins. They left the body of the King's son upon the stake, determining that the boy's pretender father will attend to it and they left the highwayman and his dead horse at the yard of the inn, drenched in his own blood and unmolested. They had not taken anything else from him except his currency and his papers. And what of the Ostler? What punishment did they mete out upon him? They had left him hanging upon a dead tree, some distance away from the town. His eyes rolled to their whites as he hung lifeless by his neck from a rope, his feet dangling like a pair of pale marketplace fish beneath him. It appears his feet were the only clean part of him when they had removed his shoes and socks, along with his clothes so that the animals may feast upon his corpse.

 The town was in a state of mourning for their beautiful youth, who died an untimely death when he killed himself, trying to save the man he had loved. The Landlord in his immense grief had buried him next to this strange man who came into their town. He had grown to love Charles as his own son through all these years, even giving his last name to the boy. He had opined that this will unite the two, for his poor young son deserved his peace and happiness, knowing that he had been denied these things that was why he had recklessly fallen for the charms of another man. The town, which had been a ghostly place to begin with, grew even more obscure as time passed. The young Kurt Wagner and his family had decided it was time to leave this place, for it had nothing but tragedy in its very air and soil. Kurt was able to keep one of the highwayman's pistols and he hid it for himself. He did not know why but he kept it and passed it on to his son and it has been under the care of his family ever since.

 

The years marched by and the townspeople had one by one deserted the town, the last to leave was the tavern-keeper and he shivered within his carriage, bearing all his belongings and furniture, staring one last time at the cobble-stoned streets and seeing it devoid of life and activity. He had held on to his will for so long, trying to endure the ghosts that had haunted this town and caused its people such disquiet, driving them away. Especially on wintry nights; the ghosts would haunt the deserted inn and as if like an echo of the past, the horror of that night replayed itself before their eyes. He closed his eyes and remembered hearing the ominous horse hoofs clattering upon the cobblestones and the highwayman, astride his horse would come charging forth into the inn yard, guns in a blaze and some invisible force would then throw him off his ghostly horse, blood surging forth from his wounded chest and he would fall to the grass and disappear. Should anyone dare to glance up at the balcony, they would see over and over again how the young Charles shot his own chest in a desperate attempt to warn his lover. This odd spectacle frightened the people and eventually repelled them. The tavern-keeper was the final witness to how the affair had unfolded. Some nights he would see the highwayman climbing the decaying balcony to kiss Charles, both their ghostly forms smiling and laughing at each other or he would catch sight of them kissing tenderly at the dusty and forlorn casement with its broken glass. Charles's father had been the first to leave and had left the inn to deteriorate. So now, it had finally taken its toll upon the tavern-keeper and he left, following his son to live in a larger town. Had anyone remained, they would have seen the ghosts still coming together, their lives playing out like a moving picture, faint and gossamer-like but still there and it charged the air with its tragic memories.

The empty houses and the demolished establishments are slowly being eroded by time and the ghosts that haunted it, perhaps with their energy slowly ebbing away, made their appearance one last time. Charles freed his hand from his ghostly restraints once more and with a trembling hand, reached for the trigger of the musket. He looked up at the skies, offering his silent prayer and then he pulled the trigger while Erik, sitting upon his horse down below watched his lover die. Strangely enough, the shot echoed loudly, the sound crisp and clear as if it was happening yet again; it reverberated and echoed, deep into the ages, crossing the barriers of time until it rang into the ears of a young man who goes by the name of Liam. He was walking down a busy street that night, pedestrians and cars rushing about when he heard the shot and he looked up and around, wondering where it had come from. He suddenly caught sight of his reflection upon a storefront glass and he could have sworn, he looked like he was dressed differently. His long light gray coat looked pale blue and old-fashioned, his hair longish and somewhat wavy at the back of his neck but it was still his face he saw. His large, deep-set expressive blue eyes looked troubled. It was only there for a split second and then it was gone when he suddenly blinked. He passed a hand over his face and then he looked at himself again in the storefront glass. It was definitely gone, whatever he saw. Of the gunshot he thought he heard, it must have come from someone's busted tailpipe. He shook his head slightly as if to clear it. He felt like he was starting to look like an idiot, standing there. He walked on but the oddness of that moment seemed to have stuck with him, for his head felt strangely heavy, like an oppressing thought wanted to come out of him and yet he could not figure out what it is.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, but here it is. As it was obvious from where we last left off, our ill-fated lovers have long gone from this world and it ended with a reflection of a ghost flashing quickly before a young man's eyes. a young man named Liam. I am basing the look for Charles from Early Doors' Liam and for Erik I will use Connor O'Reily from Fish Tank. The character portrayals both have an Irish feel to it, doesn't it? XD I've crossed it over to the modern world and I know, I've already mentioned in my spoiler where this is all headed so there are no surprises here. The only thing we have to wonder is, will it be the same tragic end or are they going to finally live and be happy together? Thank you dear readers, if you still find interest to read on. I hope you enjoy the other half of my offering to Evangeline74.

 

"Are you even listening to me Erik? I said Peter can't even stomach looking at you! You promised to take him to his track competition, but lo and fucking behold! Here you are, arriving late! What have you got to say for yourself?" Magda demanded as she stared angrily at Erik, who was looking back at her with that stupid calm expression on his face. He did not oppose her or say anything to defend himself. He was simply conceding, accepting what was said to him as if it was the absolute truth and afterwards, he would apologize quietly for raising her ire. This had been the very reason why she had divorced him and had taken the children, only giving him occasional visitation rights until that his own children could only see him as a stranger they had to tolerate. His calm apathy about everything was just unbearable. How could she have ever married someone so _spineless_?

"Something came up at work. I'm sorry."Erik murmured softly, that predictable, useless apology finally coming from him. He was looking down at his palms as he sat in the dining room with her, just letting her blow up on him without a fight.

"Something always comes up at work, even when we all know that you just sort the fucking mail! What kind of an excuse is that? Erik, I'm trying to give you the chance to be with your children! Can't you even man up and find it in yourself to be here when they need you? You know I couldn't take him there myself! I'm working two jobs just to get us by because you can't even be depended on to support us! Jesus!"Magda shouted at him, eyes wide and Erik did not even flinch when she slapped a hand upon the table. He just stared down at his hands as if he found them more interesting than the one-sided argument that was happening yet again and Magda just about had enough of him acting this way. She asked the same question of herself over again: How could she have ended up with Erik? How? Was it because of his looks? Was it because initially, she had thought his calm demeanor meant he was a sensitive and kind man? She got up from the table, making a mocking noise of disgust at her gutless ex-husband.

"Just get out! I don't want to see you! Peter doesn't even want to see you! We can't depend on you after all!"

"I'm really sorry-"Erik said, his head turned to the side with that blank, ineffectual look on his face.

Magda shook her head at him in annoyance and haughtily turned her back on him. "Ugh! Just go, ok?"

She turned to give him one last exasperated look, to show him her disappointment. Erik slowly stood up and then for a moment, he did meet her stare. His eyes looked wounded and there was pain there, but he hastily looked away; then the look was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Please tell Peter I'm really sorry-"Erik said in a soft, apologetic voice and Magda didn't even say anything to him anymore. She just glared at him hard until he left. Erik got into his second hand car and he caught sight of his son Peter from up a window on the second floor of the house. Peter gave him a withering stare when Erik tried to give him a small wave. The boy just shook his head in disbelief and turned away from the window, disgusted with him as Magda was. He didn't even get to talk to Wanda, his daughter. Their disappointment in him really hurt even though he did not show it. He just didn't know how to be a better father to his children or how to be a decent husband to Magda. What the hell had his life gone to? He was such a failure in the eyes of everyone who knew him that he had grown so weary of it all, just taking it all in and he didn't know what else to do about it. He started his tired-looking car and drove off to go back home. He lived by himself in a small apartment, close to his work so that he would never be late again. He had been fired from so many jobs that he had lost count of how many, the cause of which was his tardiness. When he got into his room, he looked about it with a mixture of both dreary acceptance and sadness. This was his life. He works as a mail-sorter, which Magda had claimed was not even a 'real' job, but it was easy work for him because it did not require him to analyze anything and it allowed him to work in silence so that he could immerse himself in his fantasies. He didn't dare tell anyone about _that_ though. He had only a handful of friends and he had nothing in his life that was worth a damn except his dreams. It was his lack of ambition and his indifferent demeanor that had brought him all this trouble. He stared at the sagging sofa and his rumpled bed a while longer before deciding that he didn't want to stay in after all. He was going to take a walk down the streets to try and get his mind off of things. Being alone right now was just too depressing. He locked up his door again and went back down, leaving his car in the parking lot. It was a balmy night, a good time to take a walk. He still had his chocolate brown coat on and he was wearing a wrinkled light brown suit underneath. He had worn it just to look decent for Peter's competition, which he had been unable to attend anyway.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets and then while he was standing on the sidewalk, a bus with a mirror-like finish on its surface stopped before him. He didn't know if he was seeing things, but for some reason, his reflection appeared strange to him. He looked like he was wearing a different set of clothing. His dark brown coat looked like it was claret-colored; a shade lighter than a wine color and that he appeared to have cross-belts on, complete with pistols and a sword. That was odd. His light brown hair which was a messy, unkempt wave, had looked as if it was longish and tied back. He blinked, and the vision disappeared. He was dressed in his usual garb again. He used the side of his fingers to wipe at his eyes, blinking repeatedly as if to clear them.

 _I'm starting to see things_ -He thought tiredly and then he trudged off to continue his walk upon the streets. The weird thing is he was not even surprised by what he had seen, given the content of his dreams of the late. He had walked some distance away from his apartment and that was when he met _him_.

The young man had looked so distracted that he did not even notice Erik. He looked like the typical youth of this day and age. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans; his wavy, dark brown hair mussed up, as if deliberately done that way, but it was his face that drew Erik's interest. He has a somewhat effeminate face, his skin very fair and deep-set blue eyes that seemed to regard the world with tenderness or mischievousness if he quirked his eyebrow a certain way. His red lips were set in a frown, but it made them no less inviting. Erik was not really into that _gay_ thing. It’s just that… he didn't know what it was about the young man that struck him so, but he just looked _so familiar to him_. He began to follow him as he walked. Clearly, he was going the opposite way before, but now, he was going where that boy was going. He looked like a college boy, older than his son Peter, but still, he was a younger man. Too young for him, perhaps.

 _Why am I following him_? Erik thought as he kept a bit of distance between him and college boy. Maybe he was only interested because of the familiarity he felt about him and that he should not put any meaning into it. Everybody has a double out there, with somewhat identical features so it's possible the young man was no different. _But...he looks like the man in my dreams_ , he thought quietly. He has a face that was just so hard to forget. The boy made random lefts and rights and even though Erik wanted to stop what he was doing, he kept on following him. He felt like a perverted stalker and he thought that if the boy figured out he was being followed, he would surely cuss him out; maybe he'll even beat him up, who knows? Then the boy entered a pub and Erik followed him inside. He scouted the place with a quick glance. The pub looked decent enough and the clientele appeared to be the same. There was a large LCD TV at the bar and the music wasn't loud or blaring. He saw the young man had gotten a beer from the bar and then he sat in one of the tables all by himself, eyes downcast. Erik wasn't sure if he was going to meet someone or what. He pretended that he meant all along to enter the pub and he headed straight for the bar, ordering the same kind of beer, keeping his coat on. He then took out a cigarette and lit it. He was very conscious of the young man sitting somewhere behind him in one of the tables, but he did not dare to look around to peek at him. He puffed out a plume of smoke, the cigarette clamped between his pointing finger and middle finger. He was studiously bent over the counter, where a laminated decoupage of famous landmarks had been pasted onto the pale wood. The Eiffel tower and the Lady Liberty Statue were among the few that he could easily recognize. It was slightly faded and covered over by numerous water rings and scratches. He was startled when cool fingers slid familiarly against his own, the one holding the lit cigarette and when he looked up, he saw that the young man had taken his cigarette and he took a drag on it, tipping his chin to the side and exhaling a puff of smoke from his generous lips.

"I'm a screamer, just so you know. I look at you and I can tell you're the silent type. Am I right?"

"Sorry, what?"Erik asked, totally taken aback and confused. He couldn't understand why he suddenly felt stiflingly hot. He had the impulse to take his coat off, but he couldn't because it would look awkward if he did. The young man smiled at him in a strangely provocative way, eyes soft and languid. He leaned closer to Erik, unabashed.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't get what I mean-"

"I...I really don't-"Erik said, his brow creasing at his lack of knowledge over what was happening. He didn't think the boy would go over and actually talk to him. That wasn't his intention at all. But why was _he_ here? What was he aiming to get out of this?

"Look around you. Can't you tell where you've just entered?"The young man said, sounding amused.

Erik finally took a good look around him and he saw that some of the men here were too well dressed, some flamboyantly so and that some of them are intimately talking to each other. There were no women around, he realized. He was riveted to two men who suddenly kissed and then he looked back at the young man with wide eyes.

"Oh-"was all Erik could blurt out. He was in a gay bar. He had never set foot in one of these places before, but he always thought that these kinds of places would have large cages with oiled male bodies dancing within them or he had imagined such a place would play torch songs, with gay men wearing feather boas and glitter, lip-syncing on a stage. This place threw him off. It looked more like a cafe bar where people just come in to talk and drink.

"Oh yes! So, are you going to pretend that you weren't following me or are we gonna drop the bullshit and you can be up front with me?"The young man asked pointedly, staring at him with those clear blue eyes with such intensity that his knees grew weak. So he knew he was being followed.

"I...well, uh...yes, I was following you-"

The young man nodded at that, satisfied that he was honest enough to admit his actions."Good. What's your name?"

"Erik Lehnsherr-"

"Ooohhh! Didn't take you for a German-"Charles said, sounding intrigued and leaning ever so closer.

"I'm not. I was born in this country, but my father is from Germany-"

"I see. I'm Charles by the way. Charles Xavier-"Then Charles gave him a slick wink and clucked at the side of his mouth, perhaps this was a mannerism that he had developed over time because he thought it was cool. Erik could not stop staring at his face. His slightly hooked nose was just adorable and Erik had the strangest urge to come close and kiss the bridge of it, but he stopped himself. Charles kept on smoking his cigarette and sat next to him on a nearby stool, smiling in such a flirtatious way.

"Why were you following me?"Charles asked slyly. He suddenly stubbed the cigarette out on a nearby ashtray.

Erik sounded unsure himself."I don't know-" _But that was not entirely true._

"Maybe I can help you figure it out-"Charles said in a throaty voice and then Erik started in surprise when Charles began to run a hand over his thigh, testing and squeezing at it. That provocative, knowing smile was still on his face and then his hand moved up higher and Erik squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. How was he to politely discourage the young man from trying to seduce him? He wasn't into that thing, but looking into Charles's limpid blue eyes, he couldn't seem to find it in himself to say no. Those eyes just mesmerized him. Charles then audaciously drew close and planted a kiss upon his lips. They both suddenly pulled back in surprise. The strangest thing happened when their lips touched. It was akin to the sensation of an electric shock. Erik saw an image flash before his eyes and he had a feeling Charles saw the same thing too. He saw the both of them in his mind's eye, fucking so intensely and so passionately that they grew lost in each other, kissing and touching; bodies united in act that would have turned Erik's stomach, but for some reason...he was instead aroused by what he saw. He thought it was them, but at the same time, it was not them. He didn't know how else to explain it. Charles was dreamily searching his face, eyes heavy and lips growing round and pouty.

"Wow. I'm mind-blown. That was some kiss!"Charles said in an awed, soft voice and then he licked his lips, leaning in close again."Let's do that again-"

Erik momentarily gained his senses and pulled back, slightly incredulous."Are you serious? You just met me!"

Charles snorted at that, giving him a naughty grin."Daddy-O, what century have you been living in? Didn't you feel that too? We both saw something! It was amazing!"

Erik pulled back even further, waving him off."No, I'm not into that-"

But Charles placed his arms about him, preventing him from getting up to go."How can you be sure you're not really into it until you've tried it? Remember, you were the one following me-"

"Yeah about that...I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm not really...I mean-"Erik stammered.

"You're really handsome. Are you a model or something? What do you do?"Charles suddenly said, changing the topic. Erik felt trapped because he was in such a bizarre situation. He had only intended to take a walk and he ended up getting hit on by a boy that caught his attention; a boy he had been compelled to follow. Not only that, he let this young man kiss him! He couldn't pull away because Charles still had his arms around him and like Magda had surmised, he was too weak-willed to even object to being harassed like this. He could feel Charles running his fingers over his shoulders and the back of his neck, Charles's cool fingers had grown warm as they touched him and he realized, his body was reacting to all this touching. It made him feel so strange.

"I sort mail-"He said truthfully, and he could not hide the embarrassed reluctance in his voice. Magda had always looked down on his career choices and it shamed him that this was all he was capable of. Charles did not mock him insolently or even make a face. He looked intrigued; his heated gaze remained pretty much the same."Really? When I look at you, you look like a model. That's cool though that you sort mail. Sounds like my kind of job-"

Erik looked up at him, quietly pleased. He was growing less iffy of the warm fingers that continued to touch him familiarly.

"Have you ever considered modeling though? Or maybe acting? You definitely have the face for it and your voice is just dreamy-"

Erik flushed slightly, embarrassed by the flattery. "I don't think so. I just want my life to be simple; uncomplicated. I don't like being around a lot of people-"

Charles's eyes narrowed down at that, his expression looking thoughtful and then kind. He suddenly drew close again, nuzzling Erik's ear, causing him to gasp."Kiss me-"Charles whispered sibilantly against his cheek, trailing a soft kiss upon his earlobe, making him shiver."No one will care if you kiss me here-"

Erik looked straight into his face, their gazes meeting. Erik saw that in Charles's eyes, he wasn't insignificant. He was sexually interested in him, that was true, but Charles looked at him in such an endearing way, that it went deep into his being. And it wasn't just his gaze doing this. Charles seemed to give him a good feeling about himself. He didn't know why. He may be objecting and acting disturbed by the advances, but in truth, he was extremely flattered by it. That finally decided it for him. He rashly reached for Charles's cheek to draw him close and then he kissed him with an impulsive passion that was so unlike him. Whatever image they both saw earlier, it did not come back, but the sweet intensity of their torrid kissing got to him. They touched tongues and Erik could taste the beer and the cigarette in Charles's mouth. There was also an underlying taste of something sweet upon his breath. He could feel the hot press of Charles's silky red lips and that tantalizing sensation of teeth tempered over his lower lip when Charles began to nibble upon it. They kissed for a while until they both had to pull back, breathlessly drawing in air until they recovered. Erik suddenly grew conscious of where he was at and flung a quick look about him, to see if he was being ogled upon like some spectacle. There were a couple of men eyeing them with interest and Erik quickly looked away from them, bowing his head low and feeling mortified over how he acted.

"Sorry-"He muttered, willing his thumping heart to calm its mad beating.

Charles still looked drugged, but he possessively ran a hand over Erik's shoulder, holding him close."I'm not. There's nothing to be sorry for. Tell me more about yourself, Erik-"

"My life is really boring. Nothing much I can say-"

"Well if you don't want to talk...maybe you want to do something else-"

"I told you, I can't! If...If-”Erik stuttered, wanting to tell Charles that if he kept talking like this, he'll just have to go, but he was not able to say it. Charles touched his inner thigh this time, fingers grazing close to his crotch, making him jump nervously and almost uttering a shocked cry.

"'If' is a word rife with possibilities, is it not?"Charles said in a velvety voice and something in the way he said it made the hair's stand up upon Erik's arms. Those words...he'd heard those words before, but he could not remember where. He was going to ask Charles if he read them from a book or something, but before he could continue, Charles gently kissed his cheek, the kiss tracing down to the side of his mouth. "I'll make it worth your while. Please-"

The yearning in his voice and the aching need in his blue eyes drew Erik in deeper, tempting him and he thought to himself, why not? No one has to know he was doing this and Charles was really so sexually attractive to him. Why not give in? Charles had pulled back and was leaning one arm on the counter while the other was propped upon his chin, waiting for Erik’s response. He held Erik in his darkening, heated gaze and then he slowly ran his tongue over his red lips. That broke Erik's resolve. He felt himself blushing, his heartbeat quickening. He couldn't understand this recklessness in him when he suddenly pulled Charles into his arms and he began to kiss him again. He didn't care if people were staring anymore.

They made out there for a long while, stopping to gaze hotly at each other and drinking their beers while listening to an Arthouse band perform in the middle of the floor. They ordered a couple of more bottles and then they left the bar, with Charles's arm around Erik's waist while Erik had his arm around his shoulder. Erik nuzzled his neck possessively, causing Charles to giggle. Charles suddenly pulled on his arm, led him into a dark alleyway and they began to make out even more desperately against a cement wall. Charles's tongue was diving deeper into his mouth and then he ran his hands restlessly over Erik's chest, down his long and lean torso until his palms were passing over Erik's behind, clutching at them tightly. Erik moaned into Charles's mouth in surprise. He tried to pull away, but it was a war of frantic craving as the other tried to push, while the other tried to pull. They started to laugh over it when they took a break from the torrid kissing.

"Hey you assholes! Gimme your wallets and your fuckin' phones!"Someone said from behind Erik while he had Charles pressed up against the grungy wall, one of Charles's legs was slung over his waist and they had been holding onto each other. Their sexual excitement turned to watchful alarm because a man wearing a hooded jacket and a baseball cap was threatening them with a switchblade. It was dark so Erik could not completely see his face, but the threat of the brandished knife was quite visible.

"Oh shit!"Charles cursed under his breath, passing a hand over his eyes. He sounded so upset at being mugged that Erik thought he had to do something about it. Here they were, enjoying their make-out session only to be rudely interrupted. He couldn't let that happen. He won't stand for it. He suddenly turned on the mugger and even though they could not see each other clearly in the darkness, the way Erik turned on their assailant in the shifting shadows had a frightening quality about it. Erik was easily taller and bigger than their would-be mugger. The man lifted the knife up higher, but then, whatever dim light caused the knife to glint in a jittery manner was enough to tell them that Erik was somehow scaring the man.

"Keep away, man! Just drop your stuff on the ground! Now!"There was a whining quality to the man's voice and he sounded uncertain, lacking conviction. Erik advanced on the man, stomping towards him in a threatening way that the man actually backed off.

"The hell we will! Get the fuck out of here!"Erik shouted at him, stomping his feet on the pavement, hard.  The man uttered a cry of fear, quailing away from them and then he was scampering off; the crime he had intended to commit had become an empty, clownish attempt on his part. Charles was shocked into silence at first because he did not think Erik would do something so brave. It was a fool-hardy thing to do, but it had worked. He couldn't help but to burst out in a breathy guffaw of laughter and then Erik joined him. Erik himself was mystified over his behavior. When they had recovered they both started to walk down the streets together, where it was still crowded and well-lit. Charles looked up at Erik with both admiration and yearning.

"Come with me. Let's go to my place-"

Erik stared at him for the moment, stunned. What hovered on the tip of his tongue were words of negation and probably an outburst of excuses but what came out of his mouth instead was:"Yeah. Sure-"

Charles's smile grew wide and he threaded his arm through Erik's own, holding onto him and sighing happily.

 

They were climbing up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and Charles was digging around in his pockets for his keys in the hallway. When he found them, he let out a triumphant cry. He wanted his key ready so they could get some privacy behind a closed door. Perhaps then, Erik would be more...receptive. Erik had taken off his brown coat and he had it slung on one arm, meekly following Charles.

"Hey, Liam!"Someone called out. Erik was about to look behind them, even though it wasn't Charles or him that was being called, just curious to see who it was but Charles got the door opened, quick as a wink and he hastily reached for Erik's arm and shoved him into the room before he could see the person. Charles closed the door, putting his deadbolts up and then he turned to face Erik, his expression expectant, simmering with his barely suppressed lust. Erik was looking about the room. It was painted white but somehow it had gone a grayish, chalky color. This room was in a bad need of a paint job. Erik would have thought the place would look unkempt but it was very clean and spartan. The head of the bed was shoved up against a large, double-hung glass window. The sheets were white and tucked neatly in place. There was an old-fashioned apartment heater and an expensive looking black leather sofa, on the opposite wall was a large Flat screen TV. There was a bathroom and behind a small partition in the far corner was a tiny cooking area with a narrow counter and shelves tucked in with numerous books, organized with an OCD's attention. There was something off about the room. It was small and the paint faded over but the furniture was expensive and looked new. Erik went for the bookshelves to see what type of literature Charles was into, laying his brown coat on a nearby table. Pablo Neruda, Truman Capote, Ernest Hemingway and Jack London were the authors Erik was familiar with but there were some other obscure ones in there too.

While he was perusing the shelves, he did not see that Charles was already undressing with deliberate slowness, in case he looked around. He let his clothes fall noisily to the floor but Erik must be pretending deafness, for he did not turn, not once. When he was completely stripped of all his clothing, he sauntered past Erik to climb up on the bed. Only then did he get Erik's undivided attention. Erik's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as he got a good view of Charles's behind. He was stark naked. His skin was of course pale, seeming to glow with some inner light, common in people with fair skin. His body was slightly muscular, his neck beautifully shaped, even graceful as he turned to look at Erik, unashamed of his body and confident of his own attractiveness. Erik was suddenly overcome by doubt. _What the hell am I doing here?_

Charles patted the bed and stretched out invitingly upon it."Come here-"He purred out, a cat-lick grin on his face.

Erik was in agony over what to do. Should he make a run for it? Charles suddenly sat back on his haunches and leaned on his arms, hands propped up upon the sheets. He let his chin rest on the rounded part of one shoulder and then he bit his lower lip, eyes full of nothing but heat, offering his entire body over to him. Erik did not know why, but his legs moved of their own accord and he found himself walking towards Charles. He sat on the edge of the bed and then Charles drew close, wrapping his arms about his neck and then he kissed his lips wantonly again, moaning into his mouth. Erik awkwardly reached for his bare waist, kissing him back.

Charles moved onto Erik's lap, straddling him and he was hastily unbuttoning Erik's coat and shirt. Both of them are gasping desperately as they pulled back to break the kiss, fondling each other and then Charles slid down to the floor, kneeling before Erik and he was unbuckling his belt. He had a lewd smile on his face. Erik was really in this deep; he couldn't very well walk out on Charles now.

 _I can't stop myself! He's just so hot!_ Erik thought desperately, looking down at Charles as the other groped his crotch to stimulate him and caress him. Charles knew his stuff. He could tug and pull him the right way, even with his pants on and he could not stop himself from breathlessly gasping at the pleasure he felt that those hot fingers brought him. He turned his head to the side, mouth hung open and losing himself to his lust. Then his eyes flew open when Charles exclaimed on his cock once the other had it out of his pants.

"Holy Shit! You're a big boy, huh? How many urinals have you broken with this fucking snake of a cock?"Charles cried out, staring with wide eyes at his dick. Erik flushed with shame and pulled his pants up hastily. He got up from the bed, intending to flee, but Charles stopped him.

"Hey, what gives? Don't take what I said to heart! It was meant as a compliment!"

Erik was too flustered and self-conscious that his hands shook as he attempted to right his clothes."This was all a mistake! I shouldn't be here!"

"Wait a sec! Just wait!"Charles stopped him before he stepped towards the door, looking agonized that he was leaving and holding his arms."Erik please, stay with me! I'm sorry about what I said!"

Erik pushed his hands aside, feeling so disgraced over the unnatural size of his cock. He had been the butt of many jokes before and instead of admiration, he had received ridicule over its proportion. Hell, Magda sure did not see what the fuss was over it when they had sex. He was almost at the door when Charles had called out something that stopped him in his tracks.

"I've dreamed about you, Erik-"

Erik turned to look at him strangely, the hairs on the back of his arms rising; the reason for this is because when he saw Charles for the first time tonight, he had thought that he had seen someone so familiar, someone very dear to him and he had dreamed about Charles countless of times, that it was all he could ever think of, day in and day out. _He dreamed about him too_. That was why he had followed him. As vague as his dreams were, Charles's face was clearly etched into his mind's eye and he'll never forget such a face."W-What?"

Charles's face looked hopeful as he drew close, unembarrassed by his nakedness. "It's true. I'm not making this up. When I saw you for the first time, I thought I've never seen a daydream so beautiful pass me by, but then I realized, you were real after all. You started following me and you have no idea how fast my heart was beating, just to feel you near me. When I have my dreams about you, you were different. Like someone from a long time ago. You were wearing a red coat and...and... I don't know, you had on cross-belts with guns in them and a sword-"

Erik was frozen in place now, his face going pale, eyes wide and moist. He felt the gooseflesh rise on his skin at what Charles was telling him. That was exactly how he had dreamed of himself sometimes. How could Charles have known that? He had never told anyone about it before. Erik was shaken to the core even though he was standing still, feeling as if the floor beneath him was becoming insubstantial and that he was not really here anymore. He felt like he was in a dream.

"When we kissed you saw it too, didn't you? Us. We were making love, only it looked like people from the past, not as we are now. What does it mean, Erik? Do you know? Is that the reason why you followed me?"Charles asked, sounding quietly anxious, disturbed by what was happening, but knowing deep down that this was inevitable.

Erik nodded his head slowly, which was his only response, but he did not make a move to leave anymore. He remained where he was standing, facing Charles, looking lost and confused. Charles walked towards him and gently reached for his fingers, leading him back to the bed and Erik allowed himself to be led. Charles guided him to sit down. Charles kept gazing at his face and Erik did not make a move to resist when the other began to undress him, taking his suit coat and shirt off. He unbuckled Erik's belt carefully and helped him out of his pants and his underwear. Charles gently touched his cheek and kissed him...like he loved him. He'd never been kissed like this before. Erik felt tears start from his eyes at this tenderness. He trembled slightly as he felt Charles caress him, wrapping his arms about him and slowly running his fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to accept Charles's kisses and they restlessly rolled about in the bed, just kissing like this until Erik felt himself go hard again and Charles slowly reached down to touch his erection. Erik let out a choked gasp and Charles held his gaze in his, his expression not even playful. He looked so solemn as he kept fondling him. It felt as if tiny electric shocks were coursing underneath his skin as Charles squeezed and pulled at his sex and he moaned desperately against Charles's cheek when he tugged even harder.

Charles was kissing his neck, his chest, licking at his nipples and sucking on one then the other until it satisfied him to see Erik's nipples standing up to hungry attention for more of his mouth. His tongue traced down on Erik's long and muscled torso, running his fingers possessively over how rock-hard Erik was. He thought Erik was such a prize. Here was a man, oblivious to his own beauty and his potential. Charles wanted to know more of him, wanted them to see each other again, this was the thought that came to his mind as he held those uneasy blue-green eyes in his own gaze. Charles lapped up at his belly button, his hot kisses slowly going downwards until his face was inches from Erik's cock. Erik's chest was heaving with his gasps, looking down in sexual anticipation at Charles, wondering if the other was going to go down on him. He still felt so conscious over how big his thing was, but Charles it seems, was up to the task. He gave Erik a lingering, heated stare and then he palmed the length of Erik's cock and took it into his mouth. He licked the tip first and then he let the head of Erik's penis slide into his lips, the hot grazing of his tongue and teeth causing Erik to start up violently. He rolled his head from side to side helplessly, moaning in a tight voice, trying to stifle himself. Charles was not even sure how he managed it, but he took Erik's entire length in, gagging as it slid even further down his mouth, entering his throat. He'd sucked cock before, but nothing like this. This was like an Armageddon waiting to happen and he's facing it headlong. He made the motions to give Erik a deep-throated blowjob, pulling all the way back to suck on the tip of Erik's cock like it was a lollipop and then sliding it back down his mouth carefully.

"Uhhhhh!"Erik moaned wantonly. He'd never felt anything like this before. Magda had not even ventured to do this to him, thinking it was too demeaning to go down on a man like this, but this...this feeling, there was nothing as deliciously sinful as this. Charles's mouth was so hot, like liquid lava and he was burning up, burning in the heat of it all until he was gone, overtaken by his unnatural desire for another man. Erik bit down on his lower lip as Charles stopped with the deep-throat and aimed to suck the head of his cock and squeeze the rest of his length with his feverish hands until for the first time in a long time, he came. His come spurted into Charles's mouth and Charles was not able to catch all of it. It over-spilled at the sides of his lips and dribbled down his chin. He used his arm to wipe at his face and when he lifted his face up from Erik's lap. He smiled, his lips very red and shiny from his efforts. He picked at a few pubic hairs that was sticking to his cheeks and chin and he sat back to look at Erik as the other went through his pleasure spasms, slowly recovering from the climax that had engulfed his entire being. He opened his eyes and licked his lips slowly and then he languidly regarded Charles, sighing in contentment.

"Good?" Charles asked, quirking one eyebrow playfully.

"The best!"Erik said huskily, causing Charles to giggle and sidle up against him, kissing his throat. The air was filled with the smell of heat and that chlorine smell of come. Erik realized Charles was an expert in doing things like these, making him wonder if this was actually Charles's profession. Just looking at all the costly furniture about the room earlier and the books sent an unease in the back-gut of his mind.

"What do you do for a living, Charles?"He asked offhandedly, trying to sound casual about it that it sent Charles into fits of laughter. Erik flushed again, feeling foolish for even trying to ask.

"Of course! You'd think I was some rent boy after I just gave you the best blow-job of your life! Figures!"

"I didn't mean...I...I'm sorry, that was stupid of me-"Erik said awkwardly, his blissed-out expression replaced by mortification.

Charles reached for him and he did not look offended, not in the least."Let's just say I'm in the delivery service. That's all. While it's true that I sleep with men, it's simply because I enjoy fucking. I don't sell myself for sex. No need to say sorry, I get it-"

Erik did not bother to ask anything further. The rules of engagement when it comes to one-night stands are not clear to him, but he realized that the less he knew of Charles, the better. Charles leaned over the side of the bed and reached for something inside of a drawer close by. He gave Erik a meaningful look and he showed him the tube of KY, smiling faintly.

"I think I'm in over my head, taking you on. Your dick is a fucking monolith! The lost eighth wonder of the world-"Charles tried to joke lightly.

Erik chuckled uneasily at that, averting his eyes and then Charles was lying back on the bed and spreading his thighs. He poured a generous amount of lube on two of his fingers then he reached down slowly to massage his pinkish hole, sliding his fingers in, showing Erik what he was doing. He pleasured himself this way, biting on his lower lip and then he let out a breath and took his fingers out of himself when his cock began to stiffen and rise. Erik would have found it disturbing, watching another man pleasure himself this way, but he was too drawn to Charles to look away. He wondered about why some men like being taken down there and now, he was about to see it. Charles was reaching for him and guiding him into position, his eyes heavy with desire. Erik was daunted at first, afraid that he would hurt Charles, but the other knew what he was doing and he began to smear that KY onto his cock drawing the tip closer to his hole. Charles drew in a breath, trying to gather some courage and then he inched forward to impale himself upon Erik's massive cock. He whimpered, causing Erik to almost pull back, but Charles gave a slight shake of his head, his brow creased with effort. He was sweating profusely, inching further onto Erik's straining cock until he had all of him inside of himself. Both of them are breathing desperately, gasping, urgently wanting to accomplish the act that would unite them.

"Please, Erik. Please, go on-"Charles moaned as he clung to Erik, gasping against his neck and then Erik lost himself into Charles in a different way. He quickened the thrusting of his hips, pounding harder and faster into Charles until the other started screaming in ecstasy, holding onto him for dear life as he was rammed and jostled in bed by some maniacal lover that had been denied for so long that he went all out. As he had presumed earlier, Erik was a silent man, only letting out gasps and breathless moans, not even screaming out any obscenities or calling out to the heavens for this intense pleasure he was feeling. There was both pleasure and pain in this for Charles. He felt like this was his first time again due to Erik's unbelievably huge cock, but it was so good he couldn't stop himself from crying out loud in his lust.

"Yeah! Fuck me! Oh God! OH GOD!"Charles howled out, urging Erik on. His legs tightened at Erik's waist, toes curling in his abject sexual high. He'd had a string of lovers and one-night stands, but this quiet man had given him more pleasure than he could ever have even if all those lovers were combined into one. This was like flying, soaring; peaking upwards, the feeling building and building until he felt as if he was going to explode into pieces and he didn't care anymore. He just didn't care. He wanted all of Erik, to drown in him, immerse himself in him until he reaches that point where they are one being and this was the feeling Erik gave him when he orgasmed.

"Ahhhh!Yes! Oh God! Yes! YES! YES!"Charles cried out senselessly, eyes shut tight and then a white rapture exploded before his eyes; he died that little death that took him heavenwards for a few minutes while he was in the state of pure, unbridled ecstasy. His heart was the only sound that filled his ears along with Erik's frantically beating heart as the other collapsed on top of him, finally spasming and he felt the other's come gushing hotly inside of him, filling him up. They lay still for a moment, a gasping, sweating tangle of limbs, just clinging to each other, waiting for the blood beat to pass from them. They dozed off for a few hours, only for Erik to wake up with Charles wanting to have another go, fondling his cock to life. After they had rested, they just couldn't stop anymore. Erik had no idea where he found the strength or even the muscle control to get an erection so fast, but with just one look at the expression on Charles's face, he would suddenly find himself getting so aroused. He'd never fucked anyone as thoroughly as he had fucked Charles. He was scared to cause hurt before, but this, knowing that Charles wanted everything he could give, wanted all of him, he let himself become reckless, going wild.

"Oh God, you fucking stud! Ahhhnn!"Charles cried out when Erik turned him around roughly to fuck him from behind, the bed shaking like crazy as his hips pistoned faster into Charles, his cock slamming into that tight hole. Charles was so tight and so hot down there that it made him realize how good it was to fuck another man. It was dirtier than actual sex with a woman, hotter and more forbidden. He slapped Charles's reddening behind, biting down on his lower lip. Charles's stomach was propped up on a pillow and his face looked anguished, as if he was hurting, but he was actually having the best fuck of his life and he started to sob with happiness when he came again. They tried different positions, stopping to kiss drunkenly and when they were done, they went to lie back down  gasping, staring up at the ceiling and immensely shocked by the earth-shattering intensity of their love-making.

"Fuck!"Charles said under his breath and looked over at Erik in disbelief."You're really good!"

Erik chuckled weakly at that and drew him close in his embrace. Charles pulled back to prop one arm up on the side of his head, a sheet covering their naked bodies."I just want you to know, this isn't a one-night stand for me, if that was what you are thinking-"

"Oh-"Erik said, his eyes narrowing down as he regarded Charles.

"We have to talk about us. About why I dream about you-"He said softly.

"I was thinking about that too. Maybe we knew each other in a past life. I don't believe in that kind of thing, but I think...that's the only explanation on why we share the same kind of dream-"

Charles looked up at him intently."You dream about it like that too?"

"Yeah, I was wearing a red coat and I have guns, you were wearing a light blue coat and in my dreams, we both die-"

Charles suddenly shivered in his arms and he felt the gooseflesh race upon his lover's skin as he was pressed up close to him."That's exactly how I dream it! I never told anyone about that!"

"Me neither!"Erik exclaimed and now they both looked disturbed, shocked in a different kind of way. They realized that their chance meeting was not really a chance meeting at all. They were somehow fated to meet. Charles had Erik tell him in detail how the dreams went. They were disjointed, like flashbacks and the ending was always the same: Charles would be sobbing quietly, mouth bound and looking up at the pale moonlight in despair, shooting himself with a long gun propped against his chest and dying. Erik would be racing through a yard, both guns up in the air and shooting; face hellacious with rage, shot to death by men whose faces were a blur and then falling off his horse after seeing Charles die by his own hands.

Charles suddenly sat up straight his expression grave and his voice awed."This is really some weird cosmic shit!"

"What do you propose we do about it?"Erik asked.

Charles thought about it for a moment, biting down on his lower lip, brow furrowed and then he gave Erik a small smile."We don't know what's at work here. Only tomorrow knows that."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

What happened last night was something so remarkable and unreal that it still sent shivers up Erik's spine thinking about it. He was gazing at Charles, who slept next to him. Even in repose, his face was a wonder to watch. He was that beautiful. His skin glowed in the glare of the morning light that poured in from the window, touching his wavy dark brown hair and making it appear reddish. He wanted so badly to stay in bed next to his young lover but the truth of the matter is, they still had to anchor themselves back to reality. He had work he needed to go to and so he left Charles, writing down his cell phone number on a piece of post-it note attached to Charles's fridge and then he posted the note on the window, where the other won't miss seeing it. Charles was still passed out from all that incredible fucking they had done, not even gaining consciousness as he moved about the room. He gazed down at him affectionately, planting a quick kiss upon his head and then he left. He took a cab back home, hurriedly bathed and wore his uniform, which was a body fitting black sweater with a V-neck and a white button-down shirt, black pants and leather shoes. He made sure he was wearing his name tag—his bosses being so strict about it— and he ran pell-mell down the street to head for work.

He was able to make it in time and immediately positioned himself at his worktable, while another worker brought in a pushcart filled with letters to be sorted out by floor level and by department. Another sorter will take the sorted batch and place it in a smaller cart, which will then be taken to the correct floor level of that office building where they work. He was glad that this job is still very necessary and not relegated to machines. Erik automatically grabbed a pile and began sorting them, his hands moving in a flash as he sorted through the letters. He had never made a mistake when it comes to sorting mail. It was so easy for him, that his eyes darted quickly as he read the floor numbers on the missives and placed them in their correct receptacles by rote. At the same time, his mind would wander off into his fantasies. He constantly daydreamed of his dream self, which he now realized was his past self. He thought he must be some sort of hero, a kind of swashbuckling Robin Hood. He came to this conclusion because he rode on a grand-looking horse and he wore a velvet claret coat along with crossbelts, trying to save Charles somehow. The dream/fantasies had always been so vague. He had wondered for a time what these fantasies really meant; why he was so hung up on them. He had tried to research on it before, trying to figure out the period, whether he had been influenced by history or not. He found out that the places and outfits he saw in his dreams belonged in the 18th century. He thought in the dream that he was a redcoat but it somehow did not feel right. Who was he really, that man from the past?

He had always thought that these thoughts he had had were a means of escaping his reality but it was actually something that had happened from long ago. He was sure of it. It was not just some shared insanity with Charles. It was real. He suddenly had this strange feeling that he was something more than who he is. It made him feel special. Before, he had always felt so isolated, set apart from his colleagues because his mind did not belong in this day and age. His mind was reaching back into the past looking for something and now, he realized he had found it in Charles Xavier, who by miracle of miracles, shared a past life with him. He would never have figured out that they were lovers until they had kissed last night. Was it possible for men to have relationships back then or did they meet in secret trysts to express their love for each other? Being with Charles had felt...so right. He felt at peace with himself somehow and he had woken up contented next to him. He wanted to see Charles again, to see his endearing face and kiss his lips over and over. He was interrupted from his reveries when his boss began shouting at Armando Munoz, the new sorter. There are about four of them working in that area, the other two are Janos Quested and Scott Summers.

"Is it that hard to know which shit goes where, Munoz? I oughta cut this off your pay! You're wasting time by going through the same batch again! Why can't you be like Lehnsherr, huh? I've given you two weeks to get it right!" Mr Toynbee said as he glared at Armando, who could only keep his face blank and expressionless but Erik can tell that he was growing angry and resentful for being chewed out constantly.

"Sorry Mr Toynbee-"Armando mumbled.

"Yeah, you're a sorry schmuck, that you are! Get your shit together or I'm cutting your lunch time in half!"Mr Toynbee yelled into his face and then he turned about face and stomped off towards his office, slamming the door self-importantly. Erik sighed quietly and went to Armando's worktable to help him out again. He was done with his current batch so he decided to help Armando out.

"Let me do this half, you do the other-"Erik said and with a speed akin to familiarity, he began to push the letters in their correct receptacles.

Armando looked over at him gratefully."Thanks, bro-"

"De Nada!"Erik said, giving him a small smile. Erik was able to finish Armando's other half of the batch and then he went back to his table, whistling to himself.

"Hey, what's got you so chipper today? Got laid, Lehnsherr?"Scott asked in amusement as he wheeled the large pushcart in with a fresh batch of unsorted letters. They work in a large Commercial publication company that also has legal offices, so the letters were a part of the everyday dealings of the people above their floor level. It was important that the letters get delivered in time and that it does not get sorted to the wrong floor, otherwise they would get chopped from the job. They did not usually talk much especially while Mr Toynbee was around. He wanted them to be focused on the job, not gabbing with each other and fucking up their work but this was one of those rare occasions that they could have a light conversation.

Erik just laughed at that but he looked pleased with himself as he continued sorting though more piles.

"Yeah, he got laid alright-"Janos snickered after returning with the small cart and getting the sorted batch from Erik's table.

Erik pretended to ponder over this, crossing his arms in front of himself but still managing to look bemused, his brows drawn down."Why would you think that?"

"You wouldn't have that shit-eating grin on your face if it wasn't. You've had it since you entered the room!"Janos rapped smartly back and all of them started laughing over it, even Armando as he continued his slow pace of sorting letters.

Janos drew closer to Erik in a confiding manner."She a looker, huh?"

Erik tried to hide the smile that wanted to rise to his lips. Of course _Charles is_ a looker, but he would never admit to them that he had slept with a man. Even though he felt affection for Charles, he still had to get his head around the fact that this kind of relationship would still be considered taboo by his colleagues and they might look at him differently. Perhaps they might even ostracize him for it. So he lied through his teeth and simply nodded.

"I knew it! Man, with your good looks, you could probably bone some of the ladies in the upper department! Between us guys, I'm telling you, those ladies are attracted to blue-collar boys from time to time. Y'know, they want to get down and dirty with real men, not those prissy, white-collar fuckboys who are mostly fags-"Janos said smugly and then Scott elbowed him, his expression one of mock disbelief.

"Get outta here, Quested! You're shitting us!"

"No, I'm tellin' you boys, when I roll my little cart down the aisles and greet them all polite and nice, I suddenly find some of them getting all chatty and exchanging numbers with me. I'm luckier that you guys because I walk the floors-"Janos then tipped them a sly wink, a self-satisfied smile pasted to his face. Erik supposed he can back up what he's saying. Janos was a good-looking guy with dark, sultry looks. His black hair was longish and tied back in a pony tail, chin chiseled and his body was buff. Scott just shook his head in mild exasperation.

"You guys wanna exchange places with me some time? Toynbee wouldn't mind I guess-"Janos continued as he finished loading the letters on his cart.

"Nah, I'm cool!"Scott said as poured more letters in the canvas pen where the unsorted letters start their second journey.

"Summers, I think you're the exception 'cause you're already tied to your wife's skirt! I shouldn't have asked you!"Janos teased, indicating that Scott was loyal to his wife Jean, maintaining fidelity.

"Yeah, well fuck you!"Scott said sarcastically because Janos had always rubbed in how Scott was under his wife's thumb. Everyone knew he had to ask her for permission for just about everything so he wouldn't be cheating on her anytime soon. Scott wasn't too offended really and kept on working.

"What about you, Lehnsherr?"

"No thanks. I think Munoz needs your job more than I do. He'll be thankful if you could get him out of sorting duty-"

Janos looked apologetic all of a sudden."I would man, if Toynbee didn't set up a rule that newbs don't get the floor walk duty until they're trained six months sorting letters-"

Erik looked over at Armando, shrugging."I tried-"

Armando just smiled at him and kept on sorting. They all went back to their work when Toynbee came out of his office again, with Janos heading for the elevators and Scott pushing the cart back into the delivery area. Toynbee waved at Erik to come over and Erik went to him, wiping his hand on a rag to get the ink smudges off.

"Yes, boss?"

Mr Toynbee looked back at the worktable then at Erik, grinning secretively."You got the bets I asked for?"

Erik nodded solemnly and took out a small notebook, handing it over to his superior. He was actually angry with Mr Toynbee because this was the very reason why he was late when he went to pick up his son to take him to the track competition in a different state. When he failed to arrive, Peter had no choice but to commute and was almost late for his own competition because he got lost trying to find the rendezvous. Mr Toynbee had him pretending to deliver letters to his maintenance friends on the upper floors  but what they are really doing are placing bets for a ball game. This happened after Erik was done with his shift. Erik couldn't say no to Mr Toynbee because the man would just as soon fire him, even though he was good at his job, because he had seen the asshole fire previous sorters if he didn't like them or if they showed him some 'attitude'. He couldn't afford to lose another job because aside from paying rent on his apartment, he was trying to save money for Wanda's educational plan. Peter had adamantly refused his help so he was able to come to an agreement with Magda to help support his daughter instead. Mr Toynbee patted his shoulder paternally.

"Good job, Lehnsherr. I know I can depend on you-"

Erik nodded abruptly and tried to feign a smile for the bastard. He then headed back to his table to continue the sorting. When lunch time came, he hurriedly searched for his phone and found that he had several missed calls and then a text message. It was from Charles. He furtively stepped outside, right into the narrow passage leading to the lot where they park the delivery trucks and dialed Charles's number, leaning against a wall. Charles had sent him a text message asking that he call back. Charles immediately answered the call.

"Hello Erik-"Charles said throatily from across the line and it sent a thrill through Erik, hearing his voice.

"Hi!"There was an abrupt silence from the other end and then he heard Charles sigh. He couldn't understand why but he suddenly felt himself grow hard.

"Why did you leave?"

"Sorry, I had to. I have work but it doesn't mean I don't want to see you. I do want to see you again that was why I left my number-"

Charles chuckled softly at that and took an intake of breath. Just hearing his voice, hearing him breathe made Erik light-headed, a warm sensation spreading within his belly and making his mouth water. Flashbacks of how passionately they had fucked came to him, making him ache for Charles.

"That's ok. Do you want to meet up again later? Here in my apartment?"

Erik felt the heat spreading from his back and up to his neck, he was flushed with anticipation over the delicious sexual romps he and Charles could do. He found that having sex with a man wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much. Are you still in bed?"Erik said huskily when he heard the rustle of fabric from across the line.

"Yes and I'm naked. I just took a shower and then I went back to bed. I can't stop thinking about you-"Charles murmured into the phone so intimately it got Erik's cock stirring and pressing painfully in his pants.

"And Erik-"

"Yes?"Erik said in a guttural tone.

"I'm touching myself-"Charles whispered in a breathy voice into the phone and it was all Erik could do not to recklessly drop everything and head back into Charles's apartment right there and now to fuck the shit out of him and make the other cry out his name in ecstasy. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, placing his hot forehead against his arm which he had braced against a wall.

"I want to see that-"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I do-"

"I'm sending you something-"Charles suddenly said impishly, ending the call and then after several minutes, Erik heard the message tone on his phone and with trembling fingers, he opened the message. Charles sent him a stark naked picture of himself, masturbating.

"Oh fuck!"Erik said under his breath. He wanted so badly to jack off to the sight of Charles like this but he tried to calm his raging sexual desire for him and headed back inside. He went straight for the washroom to splash water on his face and neck, hoping it would cool him off. The heat in him simply will not die. He needed Charles so badly like he'd never needed another before. He struggled with his own will, barely able to eat, just thinking about Charles. He felt restless and hot throughout the day until he was done with his shift. His excitement spiked up at the prospect of seeing Charles again. Erik could not hide the euphoric grin on his face when both he and Janos were punching out.

"Looks like someone is getting some this afternoon-"Janos said in a sing-song teasing voice and Erik just chuckled in response. He got a cab and remembering the name of the apartment Charles lived in, he directed the cabbie and almost jumped out of the cab before it could stop in its tracks. He went for the buzzers and rang for Charles.

"I'm here!"Erik spoke into the intercom and he noted that he sounded so over-eager. He didn't care for the desperate quality in his voice. He just needed Charles so badly like a drug; a fix.

"Ok-"Charles responded and then Erik was able to enter through the secure doors once he heard the bleep from the security system. He got on an elevator, his feet shifting restlessly and then he got out to Charles's floor. His stride was long and purposefully urgent and when he got to Charles's door he was panting like a raging bull. He knocked and when Charles opened the door, Fuck it! He was wearing clothes! He had expected a sultry smile and a naked Charles greeting him but the other sounded apologetic. He was oblivious to the raging intent in Erik's eyes.

"Erik, I didn't expect you to get here so soon. I was going to go out and buy us some condoms first but-"

Erik did not allow him to continue any further. He grabbed Charles roughly by the collar and drew him close in a rough kiss, sucking and nipping on his lips so hard that it brought Charles pain, making him moan into the kiss.

"Mmpph!"

Erik kicked the door close then he blindly reached down to lock it. He pushed Charles to the floor, not breaking the kiss. They rolled about restlessly, fighting for purchase over the other, grabbing at each other frantically. Erik didn't even bother to remove his clothes. With trembling hands, he unbuckled his belt and then he was reaching for Charles's zipper. Charles struggled from his embrace and managed to gasp out a question.

"Erik, what's gotten into you? What-"

Erik shut him off with another gnashing kiss, enjoying the soft pliancy of Charles's mouth against his own. He didn't care if they were not fully undressed. He needed to take Charles right there. _Now_. He continued to remove Charles's pants, shoving them down forcibly, that Charles was not even able to remove it from one leg. Erik tore at his underwear so savagely that Charles was worried Erik would rape him without preparing him down there first. Erik's sex was too big for him to take in without it. He had his hands pressed to Erik's chest, eyes imploring him; he was unable to break off the rough kisses that Erik drowned him in. But Erik understood his fears instantly. He pulled back, breathing raggedly and then he spat in his hand and used his fingers to smear his spit onto Charles's hole. Charles was still unable to catch his breath as he tried to keep Erik at bay.

"W-Wait-"Charles rasped out but Erik wasn't listening. He rashly lifted one of Charles's leg and then he spat on his hand one more time, smearing the saliva upon his own cock and then he entered Charles. He did it slowly but he pushed in deep until all of him was inside of Charles. Charles was too stunned to move. He started in shock, each time Erik pushed his erect cock further in. Charles's face and neck was so red, head thrown back in arousal as Erik penetrated him. His mouth was hung open and howling out incoherent moans of lust. There was that building pressure, that fullness in his backside and there was also some pain at the sudden intrusion but then Erik started thrusting into him and the fullness gave way to friction and heat, turning pain into pleasure as he filled him up.

"Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh God!"Charles wailed, eyes shut tight as Erik bucked up into him frenetically, watching that expression of utter ruination and arousal on his face. Charles felt like this was a violation but he liked it. He was enjoying it. Both of them are sweating and hot, their clothes and their hair growing damp with it as they fucked ceaselessly. Charles was rocking his hips upward to meet Erik's thrusting into him, finally opening his eyes and meeting Erik's heated gaze. His lips were red and shiny from all the violent kisses Erik gave him and just seeing him look like this drove Erik insane with want. He pummeled him even faster, jostling his body about like he was a rag doll and then Charles came. He stiffened a moment against Erik, his come spilling onto his stomach but Erik did not stop fucking him. He thought he would go as insane as Erik kept up this pace. He was clawing at Erik's clothes, crying out loud and not caring if he was heard, filled with both sweet confusion and desire, not knowing if he wanted Erik to stop or to go on. They fucked long and hard on the floor and when they were done, they were both gasping raggedly, looking like they had been through a cataclysm together.

"God, Erik! Sweet Jesus!"Charles managed to say as he turned to look at Erik, who lay next to him looking utterly smashed, and quite happy about it."Where did you get the energy to fuck like this? My hips are barely recovered from last night!"

Erik was at first mortified by how he had behaved but then he started to chuckle, wearily delighted by what Charles had said. They both had a good laugh over it and then Erik was helping Charles up and they went into Charles's bed. Erik helped Charles out of his clothes and apologized for tearing his underwear to pieces. Charles just waved it off and they lay back in bed, making out drunkenly, fondling each other slowly this time. Erik licked at Charles's neck and he could smell that musky scent of sex rising from him. His skin still felt feverish beneath his palm. Charles sighed contentedly when they stopped to recover, facing each other as they lay on their sides.

"Tell me about yourself, Erik. I want to know more about you-"Charles breathed out, his gaze intent only on him.

Erik conceded and told him where he worked and that he was divorced. He informed Charles about his children and how he felt depressed that he was not a good enough father to them, thinking it was better that he kept his distance. He told him that he was a man who lacked ambition and that he wished there was something he could do about it because he wanted to be a better man, someone that his children can depend on.

"Well, I think you can if you put your mind to it. Did you finish college?"

"Yes. I took up an IT Course-"

"That's good! You can get a better job than what you have now. I'm not saying your current profession is bad but if you want to earn more and get the respect of your kids, you gotta aim higher-"

"I'm not too confident in myself-"

Charles was incredulous over this knowledge but he didn't push Erik. He reached out to hold Erik's hand in his instead and smiled at him gently."Just tell me if you need any help. I'm here. I'm here for you-"

Erik was deeply touched that Charles, a man he had met just last night was willing enough to help him. But then, he wasn't just some man. He was someone he knew in a past life, someone dear to him and someone he would die for. Charles seemed to know what he was thinking and drew close to kiss his cheek.

"Don't you think it's amazing that we should meet like this? It's like our lives are intertwined Erik. We were meant to be together-"

"I still don't understand it myself but I'm glad I met you-"

Charles let out a contented breath and embraced him. They slept for a few hours and afterwards, they took a shower together and ate dinner. Charles worked about his small kitchen, unabashedly naked like him and he made Erik some pasta and got out a bottle of costly white wine for them to drink. Erik wondered over Charles's affluence but did not dare to ask him about it any further. They spent a few more hours, talking and sharing their interests while they ate.

"You want to go out for a drink? I know this place close to the pier, they serve really great oysters-"Charles said animatedly as he propped his hand under his chin, watching Erik as he ate the remaining lemon-chicken pasta that he made for him. He was a really good cook and Erik already envisioned the other serving him breakfast in bed once they lived together.

"Yeah, I'd love to go but I don't have any money. Payday's going to be at the end of the month-"Erik admitted sheepishly but Charles shook his head in negation.

"You don't have to pay for anything. It'll be my treat-"

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Erik was concerned that Charles might think he was some moocher and he was somewhat ashamed that the other was so generous towards him. Charles immediately saw this on his face and shook his head slightly.

"No don't be like that. The money doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you, ok?"

"Alright-"

"Good! Let me just get my jacket and we can go-"

"Uh, Charles. Do you mind if we go to my place first? I need to get a fresh set of clothes-"

"We don't have time for that. I'll buy you new ones-"

"Charles, that's too much!"Erik said, aghast that Charles was really going all out for him.

"I insist and you can't do anything about it!"Charles said magnanimously and then he donned his leather jacket, giving Erik a huge grin." Just put on your white shirt and black pants for now. We'll clean up your uniform later. You'll be spending the night here-"

Erik just couldn't say no to Charles and so he followed the other while they bought clothes for him in a nearby outlet store. Charles bought Erik a gray-blue T-shirt and jeans, along with new shoes and underwear. He wore these clothes and bagged his uniform in the paper bags that came along with his newly purchased outfit. They walked down the street together, side by side. Charles had told him the pier would be some distance from their street so he attempted to hail a cab. While he was doing this, a woman started calling out.

"Liam! Liam!"It was the same name he had heard when Charles invited him to his place on their first meeting.

Erik turned to look at a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes heading towards them."Liam wait up! We have to talk!"She grabbed at Charles's wrist and Charles regarded her with annoyance. Erik's brow furrowed with confusion. _Liam? Was that Charles's nickname?_

Charles did not say anything to the woman, he just glared at her.

"Why are you avoiding me? What the hell is up with you? I've been trying to get in touch with you for the last few months!"

"Leave me alone!"Charles said angrily and pushed her hand away from his wrist. Erik was really confused over the exchange and of the way Charles was behaving. Charles reached for Erik's arm and was hurriedly walking away from the woman who stood there, looking after them as if her world fell apart. She was close to tears as she remained where she stood.

"What was that about?"Erik asked Charles, who just shook his head minutely, his lips drawn down in a frown. He still looked mad over something. Erik ventured to ask Charles about it."That woman kept calling you Liam-"

"My name is Charles!"Charles said sharply, tugging at Erik's arm with more force as he walked quickly away to gain more distance between himself and that woman. Erik decided not to push Charles about it. He thought it would just ruin their night if they did. They finally got into a cab and headed off to the pier but Charles was still shaken by their encounter with the young woman who called Charles 'Liam'. Charles was silent for a long while before he started to talk again.

"I'm sorry about that. She just kept harassing me, you know?"

"Who is she?"

"She was someone I once knew, but she's just a stranger to me now-"Charles said softly, his gaze intent on the quickening scenery of the buildings and busy streets as their cab sped them towards their destination. Erik was curious over this mystery about Charles. They may be familiar with each other because of their shared past together but the Charles of the present was a man full of secrets.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

He didn't think things would get better...but they just did. Being with Charles was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He had never felt so alive, never as content as this. Who knew that he would find his happiness in a relationship with another man? He had never seen this coming and he most certainly thought Magda would be shocked out of her wits if she found out about his true inclinations. And the sex...was always so hot; it was like he was sexually starved for Charles and had only discovered his own sexuality. Was he really like this deep inside? He was getting to the point where he didn't care if people found out about them but it wasn't just about the sex. Charles made him feel like it was ok to be himself and the other treated him so well, even pampered him, without asking for anything in return. Perhaps the only things Charles had wanted from him were his love and his acceptance of his secrets. He never pressed the other to explain why he would suddenly be all packed up and heading off to another country, returning several weeks later to spend days on end with him. The lone hint Charles ever gave him about these sudden disappearances is that it was related to his 'job'. Charles also spent a lot of money on him. He'd buy him clothes, take him to fine restaurants and buy him anything that he wanted. He had refused all the luxury at first but Charles would tell him that he wanted to do this for him because he loved him and then the other would gently coax him into taking the proffered luxuries. He was mortified at the onset, even feeling slighted for being made to feel that he was _that_ flat broke but then he realized Charles had no ill-intentions for giving him these things. Charles just wanted him to be happy and wanted to show him how much he loved him.

Aside from the bestowed gifts, Charles had taken it upon himself to attend on his every beck and call whenever he was with him. Charles did his laundry, cooked for him and had even offered to pay for his rent and his bills. Erik was quietly flustered that Charles had poured his entire being on him and he had wanted so badly to offer something in return. He had told Charles so and the other only looked at him tenderly, touching his face with soft fingers.

"Erik, after all you have been though, you deserve nothing less. I want to give you everything. I want to give you all of me and I don't care if you can't pamper me in return. I told you before, the money doesn't matter. I just want to do these things for you and I want to help you-"

"You've helped me enough already-"Erik protested in a rueful tone, reaching up to gently hold Charles's wrist in his hand. He wasn't sure if Charles meant his suffering in his past life or if he meant his hurdle with his failed marriage and the lack of love between him and his own children. That had always been the problem with him. His quiet acceptance of things. He had thought this quality in him would repel Charles somehow but it just endeared him all the more to him. This might have caused him to finally step up and do something with his life. He resigned from his previous job and began to work as an IT representative in a different company. He was starting to earn better and he was finally able to gain a bit of Magda's respect when he increased the amount of support he was giving for the comfort and well-being of his children. It also helped that Charles was providing for the both of them so that his expenditure was centered more on his family.

"Erik, everything that I'm doing, now that I have found you, is all because I love you so much. So don't think in terms of expenses or price tags. That wasn't the point of all of this-"

Erik softened and once again gave in to Charles's honeyed words. Charles drew him close to kiss him in assurance and he kissed him right back, the kiss as always, passionate and warm.

"Alright, if you don't want me to say anything more on it, I won't-"

Charles hugged him tight and then he found himself being led by the hand towards the bed, where they ended up fucking so frantically it made him wonder if the bed was about to break from the strain of their 'acrobatic' lovemaking. He woke up in the morning to find Charles dressed and a large suitcase lying on its side on the floor close to their bed. Charles had just stuffed his passport into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Hey-"Erik said blearily, wiping at his face, sidling up to the pillow where Charles's head had been. He breathed in the last vestiges of Charles's scent.

Charles smiled at him affectionately, with that usual tenderness in his eyes, his red lips wreathed in a warm smile. "Good morning! Sorry, I didn't wake you up. I wanted you to sleep a while longer but we still have time for breakfast if you're ready to eat. I'll make it to the airport-"

Erik tried to get up from the bed, the sheet falling off and giving a delectable view of his bare behind when he rolled to the side."Let me take you there-"

Charles shook his head."No, you have work later. I don't want you to be late-"

Erik chuckled softly at that and finally got out of the bed, exposing himself to Charles and seeing his cock made Charles bite down on his lower lip, his large blue eyes growing heavy-lidded."Hmmm, you better cover that monster up. I might end up getting late after all if you keep wagging that around-"

That sent Erik into fits of uproarious laughter as he grabbed for Charles to sit on his lap so he could kiss him. Erik had him trapped in his embrace and they sat there quietly for a moment, holding on to each other. Erik planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"Have a safe trip then and come back to me soon-"

"I will. Now come on! The bacon's getting cold-"Charles admonished him and they both set to eating the breakfast Charles had prepared, talking about his new trip. Erik got dressed and then he helped him with his luggage, putting it into the back of a rented cab for him and then they kissed and briefly hugged. Charles gave him a small wave from inside the cab and then he was off. Erik stood on the sidewalk, looking on and waiting until the cab was gone from his sight and then he went back into Charles's apartment building, where he had been staying more frequently than in his own apartment. Charles had advised him to still keep the other apartment, in case they needed another place. Erik found it odd that he would suggest that since they had been living together for months now but he just accepted it, the way he had accepted everything about Charles, even though he still didn't know him that well. He was getting into the elevator and was startled when a young man with wavy, carroty red hair stopped him.

"Mister! Wait!"

Erik turned to face the young man. He was almost of the same body type as Charles, only this young man was thinner and taller. Erik had a vague recollection that he had heard his voice before. It then came to him that this young man was the same one who had called Charles 'Liam' the first time he set foot in this apartment complex.

"You're the one with Liam, right? You've been living with him?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at him, wary of what his intentions are."Listen, I don't know what you're talking about but it's none of your business, whatever Charles and I have going between us-"

 He stepped into the elevator and the young man followed him. The young man lifted a placating hand towards him as the elevator doors closed."I didn't really want to bother you but I just had to find out something for his sister. Ever since the accident, he's gone completely insane and he cut everyone off from his life-"

Erik felt a numbness spreading from deep in his gut."What accident?"

They both got to the floor where Charles's room was located but Erik did not step out of the elevator. He slowly turned to face the young man and then in a flash, he grabbed at his arm, hard, his expression shifting from wariness to fury."What accident? Tell me!"

The young man winced and tried to pull away from his grip."Ow! Calm your tits, bro! We can talk about this!"

Erik released his arm roughly, his face dark and menacing."Fine. Let's talk!"He opened the door to Charles's apartment with the keys the other had given him and the young man entered the room with him. The young man whistled appreciatively at the sight of the large Flat screen TV. Erik stalked over to the small dining table and pulled up a chair.

"Sit. Tell me your name-"

Sean was still rubbing at his arm, the one Erik had grabbed and he sat down on the chair that Erik pulled up while the other sat from across him."I'm Sean Cassidy. Liam and I, we used to hang out-"

Erik suddenly slapped a hand upon the table, causing Sean to jump in his seat."Stop saying that damned name! His name is Charles!"He cried out in a sharp tone of voice, almost like a snarl. Erik was also startled by the strength of his reaction. This isn't like him to get all worked up.

Now it was Sean's turn to look up at him warily."Mister, I'm only telling it as it is. His name really is Liam Darkholme-"

Erik shook his head vehemently."No that's not right! He said his name is Charles Xavier! He even showed me his passport-"

"Sorry, I guess he wasn't telling you the truth then. We can argue here all you want on whose saying the truth or not but I only know what I know. We were in college together but he dropped out. His real name on all of his previous records shows that but ever since his accident, he started acting like a completely different person and now he changed his name too. The hospital released him, saying it was a mild concussion but I think something really went wrong with his head-"

Erik's throat suddenly felt dry, that numb feeling spreading all over him."What happened?"He rasped out.

Sean took his time answering Erik, staring at him for a long while before responding."Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this but maybe...its better that you know. Li...I mean Charles and I, we hung out, like I said. We goofed off in college. We partied a lot, joined in with the cool crowd. We took drugs, drank until we were puking our guts out. You know how it is when you're young? You feel like you can do just about anything-"

Sean stopped a moment to look over at Erik, still worried over what he was divulging but Erik gestured with a nod for him to continue.

"To be honest, Liam...er, Charles I mean, was such an asshole. I only hung out with him because he had access to drugs. His family was rich anyway. So one time, we hung out at this converted warehouse to attend a party. This place was used for rave parties, underground concerts, all kinds of shit imaginable. He was high as a fucking kite that night and started scaling an exposed wall for kicks. He fell and hit his head. The fall was pretty bad-"

Erik's eyes grew wide, the hollow numbness he felt replaced by the quickening beating at his temples the more he listened to Sean.

"I was the one that called 911 in. They pronounced him dead. He had a big gaping wound in the back of his head. Fuck! I still remember all this blood on my clothes because I was the one that was cradling him. No one in that place cared if he died. They were all probably too stoned to care, I guess. So the dispatch took him in their ambulance, intending to take him to a morgue in a hospital. I didn't come with them because I had to talk to the police. It shocked the hell out of me when his sister called the next day and said he was up at the hospital, alive and kicking. Can you imagine my fucking shock? He was dead. He died that night! He wasn't breathing anymore-"

Sean was looking at him with round eyes, his pasty skin going even pastier."I was holding him. I knew he was dead. So how come he's suddenly alive, sipping jell-o through a straw? I tried to make sense of what had happened. Maybe he was one of those rare cases, you know, like someone pronounced clinically dead but not really. I just accepted it ‘cause I'm no expert on that shit. I went to visit him in the hospital and he had his head all bandaged up, he was conscious, but when I looked into his eyes, it’s like he didn't know me. The really creepy part is that he's... _he's pretending like he knows me, just for show_. I knew then something was terribly wrong-"

The more Erik listened, the more dread he felt settle in his heart. He did not know who Sean is, but the way he said these things, he could tell the young man was really disturbed by what had happened to Charles before and he seemed sincere in his knowledge of Charles's real identity. There was no artifice in his manner but Erik was not easily swayed.

"He tried to act normal in front of everyone, just nodding or even quietly looking at all of us who visited him, pretending he was tired when we wanted to talk some more. I still wonder to this day what kind of mild concussion would result in a total change in someone's personality. The fucking crazy thing to me at that time is the way he addressed people. He was never polite. I told you, he was an asshole and then he's suddenly talking like some snooty Brit using polite language I had never heard of. He got wary about it too. He tried to follow our speech patterns but we caught him out. His sister Raven and I, we both knew something was off but everyone was like ok with it. When he was all patched up, they let him out and that was when he cut off all communication from everyone-"

"He bailed out of college, got some money on his own, I don't know how and he rented a place in this apartment, because I mentioned to him that I lived here. I told him about it when I had visited him in the hospital. So you see this was the only apartment complex he knew about. I tried talking to him when I bumped into him here but he looked at me like I was a stranger. When I tried to get him to talk, he got violent, that was why I kept my distance from him. I finally quit trying to reach out to him but then his sister asked me for help. No one can seem to get through to him-"

Sean gazed at him imploringly."Maybe...you can reach out to him. Find out why he's acting like a total stranger. His sister is all torn up about it because they were both close back then. Maybe you can set up a meeting-"

Erik shook his head, still skeptical over what he had heard yet the damage has been done and the seed of doubt had already been planted in his mind. He wanted to deny all of it but the fact of the matter is, he did want to know who Charles really is. Even though he had ventured to leave him to his secrets, it worried him that Charles would lie about his identity to him. But then, the past they shared together, the memories...Charles could not have made those up. That was just too preposterous because he knew deep in his gut that Charles was someone he had loved from a very long time ago, that at least felt true to him.

"I don't believe you. And even if what you say is true, Charles is an adult and he has a free will of his own to decide what he wants to do with his life. It's not up to you or this Raven to make him do what he doesn't want to do. So he did drugs, so what? Maybe he's trying to change, maybe that was why he behaved that way towards all of you-"Erik said, a weak deduction on his part but Sean could see right through it.

"Sorry Mister, but I don't buy that. He needs to get help. He's got some weird split personality shit going on and it scared the hell out of me when I looked into his eyes. It's not Liam I see anymore. _It's like he's someone else_ -"

Erik felt the hairs at the back on his neck stand on end when a horrific thought came to him. He did not tell Sean what idea he had conceived of. He needed to hear the truth from Charles himself first. Only then would he now if it was worth staying with him or not. He ushered Sean out of Charles's apartment as he prepared to go to work. He felt gloomy the entire day that no one could talk to him at the office. When the day was done, he went straight home to Charles's apartment and prepared a meal for himself. It has almost been 10 hours since Charles had left and then his cell phone began to ring. It was Charles. He knew it was him because Charles was the only one who always called him. He stared at Charles's number for a while, flashing on the screen and then he clicked the button to accept the call.

"Hi Charles-"Erik tried to sound light and on the other end of the line, he heard Charles's breathy giggle.

"Hi! I know it's too soon for me to call but I just missed hearing your voice-"

"I miss you too-"Erik said truthfully yet he was having an internal struggle, wondering if he should ask Charles outright about his identity, wanting this issue to be resolved once and for all because it was going to plague him for weeks before Charles returned to him. It hovered on the tip of his tongue but he didn't have the heart to say anything.

"Did you get to work alright?"Charles asked.

Erik was pleased that Charles was always so concerned about him, always checking if he already ate or if he slept well...mundane little things that made him feel how much Charles cared. If he was a liar out to use him, why would he behave like this? It boggled him out of his mind but he thought maybe, he could wait a while longer and talk to him face to face."Yeah, I did. So how is Sweden?"

Charles laughed again."I'm in the capital city actually, Stockholm. I haven't even gotten out of Bromma Airport yet. I can almost see the Ericsson Globe Arena from here. You should really come with me some time! It's really beautiful! I have so many places I want to show you! They have these wonderful old thoroughfares and buildings established since the 1500s! Can you imagine it? I'll take pictures, just so I can tempt you to come!"

Erik chuckled at that and sat back in Charles's leather couch, carrying his meal of canned Ravioli, which he had heated for more than the required time in the microwave so he knew it was piping hot on the inside. He knew he couldn't even dig into it yet so he left it alone.

"I'll think about it-"

"You should! I can help you with your passport if you want. I know some people. They can set it up for us in an instant-"

"Sure-"

"Great! I'll take care of it when I get back home. Are you eating one of those stupid canned Raviolis again?"Charles asked pointedly and Erik had to grin because Charles knew exactly what he was going to eat that night, out of all the choices of canned goods he bought and the dinner Charles had prepared for him before he left. It's like Charles can see right through him, even though they are seeing each other for just a short while. Charles knew these intimate details about him that he found himself feeling a warm glow at this knowledge. He sheepishly ran a hand behind his head.

"I like how they taste-"Erik amended and Charles just let out a huff of breath through the phone, sending a thrill right through him, just to hear him make that noise. Erik could clearly see Charles in his head, wrinkling his nose in distaste and Erik had always thought that he looked so adorable when he does that.

"So are you going to ignore the Fettuccine Al Pesto that I made for you? You just need to pop it in the microwave-"

"You know I don't like garlic that much-"

"But it's good for you! It will spoil if you don't eat it now! Besides, that canned stuff is poison-"Charles said with a mild reproach in his voice. Erik sighed in surrender but he was smiling good-naturedly, even though Charles could not see him.

"Alright, I'll eat the pasta you made-"With the phone precariously balanced between his cheek and his shoulder, he carried the bowl of Ravioli to the trash bin and with a soft moue of regret; he threw it in, scraping all of it down with a spoon. He went to the fridge to take out the Tupperware that contained Charles's pre-made pasta, the sauce placed in a separate container. He opened the containers, poured the sauce over the pasta and headed for the microwave.

He could almost feel Charles beaming from across the line."Good! Now tell me how your day was at work-"

Erik zapped the pasta in the microwave and he began to tell Charles how his day went but he excluded the talk he and Sean Cassidy had. He was going to tell Charles about it once he's back home. Any fear or doubt he felt about Charles had drained from him now that he was talking with him on the phone.

 

"Jesus! You people just won't quit, won't you?"Erik said, annoyed as he glared at both Sean Cassidy and Raven Darkholme. They pestered him while he was taking out the trash and they were blocking his way at the garbage disposal chutes. The blond woman came closer, wringing her hands through a handkerchief she had with her, her face wretched.

"Please, can you help me with my brother?"

Erik ignored her; he was giving Sean a withering stare."Didn't we talk about this already? What part of 'No' did you not understand?"

"She asked to see you-"Sean mumbled, directing his eyes downwards.

"Ok she's seen me, now leave me alone!"Erik said sarcastically and began to turn away from them but Raven grabbed for his arm.

"Wait! Please listen to us! Sean is telling you the truth! Something happened to my brother! I've brought pictures here as proof! I have his birth certificate and if you want, I'll take you to the hospital where he was taken so you can see his records-"

Erik flung away her hand, appearing angrier than he had let on. He only felt drained by the information they were sharing with him. After the last few days that Charles was gone and he had mulled it over, he realized he didn't care about Charles's past. He only cared about how he felt about him.

"Listen, lady. I don't give a shit! I told your friend Sean here, I don't believe in anything you say! If you have any concerns, take it up with him when he comes back but stop trying to make me conspire with you behind his back!"

"It's not like that! We just want you to talk with him, arrange a meeting. Maybe he'll come to his senses when he sees all this information about himself-"Raven said defensively. Erik stared at the both of them for a while, coming to a decision.

"Fine, I'll talk to him-"

Raven's eyes lit up with hope and she was pushing a Manila folder over to him."Thank you! Thank you so much! Please show him this-"

Erik took the folder, still looking peeved."Can you leave me in peace until then? I'll let Sean know how it goes-"

Both Sean and Raven nodded enthusiastically and then Sean was leading Raven away. Erik waited until they were gone and then he looked at the folder in his hand. He had the sudden urge to throw it down the trash chute but he stopped himself. He was curious to know its contents and yet, he restrained himself to even take a peek and he put the folder aside when he got back to the apartment. He was intending to head out, perhaps to visit his kids but he slept instead and dreamed.

_This was quite a familiar state to him by now. He'd see flashes of images, that at the onset he had assumed to be fantasies his mind had concocted due to some influence, knowing not how they could have sprung from his subconscious but here they are, familiar yet alien to him. The most prevalent of these images was Charles's face. When he had dreamed of him, the romantic implications of their relationship in the past did not rise up during these fugue states. If they did, the dreams usually wash away from him, wiped clean by the reality of his present existence. He would only remember snatches of these dreams. Charles's unforgettable face; the swirl of a claret coat's fabric. Gunshots faint and muted of its threatening finality; spectral scenes and faces that are unknown to him. When he would snap into wakefulness, sitting up, he would be sweating profusely, heart hammering away as if it would burst out of his chest and then he would lie back gasping, attempting to make sense of these confusing visions but the more he attempted to grasp their meaning, the more they slipped from his mind and by the time he had gotten up, showered and shaved, they would cease to be relevant. Bits and pieces of the dream would come back to him but they are never fully coherent. Until now. In this current dream, he was riding on a horse, the cloak of night covered everything and only the moon was up, lighting the way through a sea of heather flowers and gorse. He could actually smell the rising scent of earth and of the vegetation. A dirt path that looked like a ribbon opened up before him, until he reached the end of the path onto a stone archway, leading into a meager town. Dimmed lights, closed doors and barred windows everywhere, not a soul in sight. This was not his destination. He was heading for the last structure at the end of the town and then he rapped upon the windows of the inn, willing the people behind the doors to open up for him but he was denied entry by an old man, whose face was obscured, like he was seeing him through a fogged up window, for his own eyes did not deem him a person of significance. Erik felt like in this dream, he was an arrogant sort, supercilious and looking down on the simple folk within the town. The old man opened the door but advised him to go elsewhere. By chance he looked up at the casement above and he saw Charles's winsome face smiling down at him and that moment was crystal clear to him that he recalled all the particulars. The way the moon seemed to bless Charles's countenance, making him look radiant in the moonlight. The clear eyes that he knew without a doubt were bright and blue, even from this distance between them. He recalled the smell of his horse and the woodsy scent of the air. The smoke rising from the chimneys and the soft breeze that blew towards him, making the feathers in his French cocked hat flutter eloquently. That moment when their gazes met, he knew that their destiny was to meet like this. Then that beautiful scene was suddenly thrown from him as he was pushed violently into a murky night filled with unkind stars. Like a blur he recalled only the rage he felt and the red coats that barred his way. He needed to get to someone. Who was it? He knew that there was someone he desperately needed to find and when he looked up at the balcony, he saw Charles, head hung forward and blood spreading over the front of his pale blue suit coat and then there was only darkness that filled his sight. He was screaming, he knew he was and then he felt something hard hit his chest, like he had been pinioned by very sharp sticks and then he fell backwards. He kept falling and falling, like the fall has no end..._

-and then he woke up with a gasp, lying on his side, sweating. He sat upright with a violent start and looked about him in fear. The room was already darkening; the elongated shadows of the beams from the window had settled its pattern upon the clean whiteness of Charles's sheets. The dream clung to him this time. The clarity of its tragic end was stamped upon his mind. His heart was still pounding painfully in his chest that he clutched at it and then he uttered a shaky gasp when he saw an image of himself reflected from Charles's bureau mirror. He was wearing a claret coat! His eyes immediately swooped to look downwards and he saw that he was only wearing a red shirt. He looked up at the mirror just to confirm that what he was seeing was real and he saw that he was indeed clad in the same red shirt he wore for that day.

"What the fuck!"Erik said with a tremor in his voice. He had not dreamed like this in a while, ever since he and Charles had started dating. What does it all mean? He felt so confused over what the significance is of these odd dream memories that plagued him with discontent. Why would he have these odd dreams if they did not mean something? He didn't know if these dreams were a warning or if there was something more to them than what they seem. Sleep did not come quickly and he cursed again when he realized he missed going out to see his children.

 

Several weeks passed and when Charles came back home, he picked him up at the airport using his old car. They kissed, long and hard once the car doors were closed and then they had parted from each other's arms. Charles had a huge grin on his face. He ran a hand through his hair and then he bit his lower lip, giving Erik a heated look.

"Hurry home, ok? I need to do things to you-"

Erik chuckled weakly at that and then he got the car started. They drove in silence but Charles had reached for his thigh and squeezed at it possessively, that naughty look was still on his face. He suddenly recalled the mystery that had been troubling him over Charles's identity that his expression grew solemn. He thought about the folder. He had never touched it because he was supposed to give it to Charles. Not once did he get curious over it and he did not investigate or ask around. He needed to set things straight with Charles first.

"You're awfully quiet-"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something-"

"Something? Or 'Someone?'"Charles teased.

Erik darted him a quick sideways look and from that look alone, Charles could tell it was something serious that he suddenly sat up straight.

"What's wrong?"

Erik remained silent, hands tightening on the steering wheel. He did not answer Charles for a long while until they got to the apartment building. Charles was nervously chewing on his lower lip and his eyes looked wary. Erik carried his luggage and Charles let him take it all the way up to their floor. Erik opened the door and then they both got in, that awkward dead silence hanging between them and spreading this thick tension about the air. Charles felt as if his throat was tightening and he could not breathe. The thought running through his head was that Erik was going to break up with him and he did not even know why. Erik cut through the silence after all of Charles's luggage had been settled down and they had both taken their coats off.

"I think it's about time we had this talk, once and for all. I just want you to be honest with me Charles-"Erik was not looking at him directly when he said this and when he looked up, his gaze was penetrating.

"Who are you, really?"

Charles's shoulders slumped and he looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. The expression on his face was one of shocked hurt.

"They came to you, didn't they?"He said softly.

"Just answer the question, Charles!"Erik said in a strident tone he had never used on Charles before. Charles seemed so startled by the severity of it, eyes going wide and round that Erik wondered if his resolve would crumble if the other asked that they drop it. But Charles surprised him as well when he told him what he needed to hear.

"Then I shall no longer deny you the truth. My name is Charles Xavier. I came from the past. But this body is not mine. It belonged to a young man named Liam Darkholme-"There was a change in the inflection of his voice. It became more cultured and like Sean had said, he sounded British.

Thunderous silence settled over the both of them. Erik had an idea that possession was the only possible answer but he was still so shocked by it that he could not find his voice. When he spoke next, his voice was a rasping whisper.

"So you possessed this body?"Erik felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped to zero and he was cold all over, skin racing with goose flesh over this revelation, reaching deep into his soul. Charles looked at him with wounded eyes, like he was about to cry and then shook his head slowly.

"I took it over completely. Liam was already dead. His soul had crossed over to the vale of the departed and all that remained was his corporeal being-"

"But how?"

Charles let out a trembling breath, pale skin drained of color and eyes trembling with feeling, imploring him to understand.

"You had children. Your blood line was able to continue, long after you were gone. I don't know if you believe in reincarnation but even if you don't believe me, I shall tell you anyway. You and I were bound, trapped together in a different existence than this; we were wandering together in the dark but we were _together_. That was all that mattered. Years and centuries passed us by but then we were parted somehow. You were called away, reborn into the bloodline that you have established before we had met and I was left alone. I had to find a way back to you. This was the only way. I cannot be reborn like you because I have no descendants. This young man hailed from my father's royal bloodline and he did not even know it. When he died—may God forgive me for this—I took over his body-"

Erik felt as if he was going to collapse on jellied knees. He felt ill, knowing that the Charles before him was actually _the_ Charles Xavier from the past. He still could not fathom this strange circumstance that had literally fucked him over in the head. It was just unreal. How was he to process all of this? He sat down heavily onto a nearby chair, his face papery-white, his expression one of utter disbelief. There was one question that had nagged him when the idea that Charles had taken over Liam's body came to him and he outright ask Charles about it.

"Did you...did you kill him?"

Charles's eyes widened at that."What? No! I wouldn't think of doing such a thing to that poor boy!"

"Then explain all of this to me! Explain yourself!"Erik swallowed the bitter bile of his anger over this deception but then he realized, Charles had never lied to him, not really. He was evasive about the truth, knowing it was too preposterous to accept; knowing he would act this way if he knew. Erik understood that part at least. Charles let out a shaky breath and sat on the chair opposite to him.

"Like I've told you, I took over this body because he was already dead. Would you believe me if I told you he was predestined to die that night? Of course you wouldn't. I was all alone in the dark, my heart broken because we were parted. What they say of death is not true. Death is not the end for all of us. You were taken from me! I had to find a way for us to be together again. I called for the fates to help me, called for what benevolent God would bring relief to my plight and even to the pits of hell; I have called and prayed until finally, I woke up in this frightening modern world. I was told I had been dead for some time, while I was convalescing in a hospital. And that was when I knew, that poor boy had passed away and for some unknown reason I gained full consciousness of myself in his body-"

"It was your name I called out first but you were not there. I was disoriented, confused over this phenomenon that had occurred. Can you understand the fear I had felt, waking up to this foreign land and in this future time of yours? I was alive and yet I did not know if I should rejoice, knowing that everything that I had loved and held dear are gone from me; the years were stolen from me and I am left only to my bitterness over my fate. And to wake up and not finding you there...I wept so, wondering if I had bargained away the peace of the afterlife only to find you lost to me forever!"

Erik was speechless, hearing Charles speak with so much feeling, his eyes brimming with tears as he recounted what he had suffered when they had been parted.

"The people who knew Liam, they still thought they were speaking to him but I knew if I told them what had happened, they would never believe me. Even you can't seem to accept what I am saying right now. Am I correct?"

Erik thought there was no use in lying."Yes-"He said through numbed lips.

Charles's face crumpled into a grimace of pain."So you see, I had to lie. It was difficult to do such a thing. I never wanted anyone to get hurt but if I stayed with them, with his friends and family, I realized that they would know something was amiss with me. I had to sever all ties completely. As I lay in that hospital bed, recovering, I had to plan my actions. I studied the technology and the culture, using this marvel they call television and the internet. I found a means to support myself and afterwards, I took residence in this apartment. I lived as any of them would have lived. It was hard Erik, so hard. I've cried alone for so many nights, wondering if this was my punishment for trying to find you-"

A moment of silence passed between them; the sound of a ticking clock in the background seemed to mock them with the irony of time passing by, swift and deadly and not without cruelty in its humor.

"I was filled with so much despair, because I thought there is a possibility that we might have missed each other. Do you see why?"

"Because we could have entered into different timelines when we were parted-"

"Yes! Exactly! I didn't know if you were alive in this time. I didn't know if I should even venture to find you, because I did not know if you would remember who you are or remember about us. Because Erik, the most terrible blow to me would be to find you looking at me with some stranger's eyes. Do you see why I didn't have the courage to find out if you were in my timeline?"

"I do-"

Charles swallowed with difficulty before speaking again, the tears had flowed down his face now and he wiped at them absently."I felt so ashamed, over the deeds I had done before we finally met again. I was so lonely. I tried to look for comfort in other men but none of them could heal this hurt in me, none of them could touch me, the way you had touched me-"His voice was almost a whisper when he said the last. Then he looked up, his gaze intense, riveted only to Erik.

"I saw you before you saw me on that first might. I was so confused when I saw you because I couldn't believe that it was you. And yet your face...there is not a man on this earth that has a face like yours or eyes that could look at me the way yours could. I was in abject fear, wondering if this was how we were meant to meet. My heart was in my throat when I passed you by and the strange and sweet wonder of it all was when you followed me. When I eventually had you before me, your eyes held to mine, I knew it was really you. Your eyes...I saw the familiarity in them and I saw your yearning. When we kissed, I felt the man that you once were in that single kiss. I felt your hot-blooded passion and your spirit. it is such a sad thing indeed that you cannot recall your true self-"

"I dream about the past. Our past. I thought they were just fantasies-"Erik was slowly coming to terms with it. He wasn't accepting it because he was allowing himself to be deceived; he accepted it because it was the absolute truth to him.

"But you must wonder why you had them?"

"I did wonder. I thought I was going crazy or something or that maybe it was all some form of escapism from my dreary life-"

Charles smiled at him sadly and then he looked down at his folded hands on the table, unsure if he should ask him the next question.

"The only other thing that must be answered, now that you know who I am is if you still love me. So Erik, do you still love me?"

Erik looked across the table to the young man who was once Liam Darkholme, looking directly into the clear blue hopeful eyes of Charles Xavier. He knew without a doubt, that their fates are woven together. He felt it within the very depths of his soul. When they were together, he felt whole. He felt content and at peace. Was he ready to give this all up, just because of the oddity of the situation? Just because no normal man would have just taken it as it is? But then again, his life had always felt so odd to him, his fantasies more real to him than the banality of his real life. He slowly reached out and held Charles's hand in his and he saw the other's face light up with so much happiness, his face glowed, blush deepening. Erik smiled at him gently.

"That goes without saying, Charles-"

Charles was not able to help himself when he grabbed Erik's collar and roughly pulled him close to kiss him. They ended up attacking each other, making love on the kitchen floor, all day long that Erik was not able to go to work.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of domestic setup for Erik and Charles :) I hope you like it. We are kind of drawing to a close and the entire mystery will be solved at the very end.

 

There was so much they had to talk about and a lot of loose ends that still had to be tied together. They discussed about these things as they lay in bed together after they had sex. There was the question of Erik's lost memories. Charles had supplied the missing puzzle pieces of his fractured recollections and had given him an explanation over his bizarre visions. Charles told him of their history together, how they came to be lovers and Erik was shocked once more when Charles told him that the first time they did it, it began with a violation.

"But you let me go on anyway?"Erik was incredulous, his eyes narrowed down at Charles as the other lay pressed to his side, his chin resting upon Erik's chest.

"I understood why you did it. You didn't mean to hurt me-"

"I don't like this arrogant bastard that was my past self-"Erik said with distaste. He was the complete opposite of the man. Whereas the man was a hardened criminal who murdered people and stole things, his current self was a pacifist who avoided confrontations. He was meek and at the same time, he walked the straight arrow, refusing to participate in anything illegal, even avoiding joining the bets they had going at his previous work under Toynbee, when he was a letter sorter. That was why he never once looked at the contents of the folder that Raven had asked him to give to her brother. When Erik handed it over to him, Charles just flipped through the contents of the folder quickly but refused to know anything more. Erik then understood that no meeting will ever take place with Raven Darkholme. He pitied her but at the same time he was relieved that they would both avoid that awkward situation. Charles was right; if they knew about the truth, they would never accept it.

"Erik, I know you can never get back those moments when we were together and it hurts me that you cannot recall how you have saved me from my sadness-"

Erik nuzzled the side of his head and sighed."Am I really that man?"

"Your past self and your current self are still one person, one soul. Perhaps your personality has changed because you are rejecting your past, of how our lives had ended in tragedy-"

"Charles, you asked me before if I had any idea what is happening but it seems you know more than I do-“

"I'm so sorry. I had wanted to tell you countless times-"

"Do you still dream of the past like I do? I kept having these vivid dreams, especially when you are not around-"

Charles nodded minutely, eyes looking up at him in a solemn manner."Whatever you are encountering, the same is happening to me-"

"But why? Why now?"

Charles suddenly grew silent, biting anxiously on his lower lip and then he propped himself up on his arms to look down at him."I think...I have an idea why-"

"What?"

"What's happening between us now, it's not circumstantial. Whatever machinations are at work here, I have a terrible foreboding that the events that happened in our past might very well play out again in the future-"

Erik's eyes widened at that. He stared at Charles, appalled that the other could know so much. Something about what Charles had said rang true to him and it sent a thrill of fear through him. He didn't want their lives to end like that. Not again, not this time.

"How do we stop it then?"

Charles eyed him intently, seemingly pondering over something. He did not speak for a long time that Erik's brow furrowed, curious over what the other was thinking.

"I don't want to have to lie to you ever again, Erik. For now, leave me to my thoughts. Let me bide my time and I shall tell you what I know when the time is right-"

Erik bit back the retort that wanted to rise from his throat. He wanted Charles to be up front with him about everything but he supposed Charles had his reasons for not telling him about this new mystery. He didn't want to push it anymore and rolled his head back onto the pillow, capitulating. He did have one final question he wanted to ask him.

"I have these sudden images of myself when I see my reflection sometimes. Quick, darting flashes. I think I am seeing the man that I once was in the past. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Charles was glad of the fact that Erik was not going to ask about what he knew any further. He drew close to nuzzle Erik's neck and the other wrapped an arm about him, shifting so that they may get into a comfortable position, nestled against each other.

"I have the same visions too but...I don't know why we have them. But you sense it too, right? That something is going to happen-"

Erik nodded. Ever since he could remember, he had always thought that there was a piece of him that was missing; that he was not totally there and that was why he coasted on life on so little, never achieving anything and living in a fantasy world rather than to actually _live_. He had sought to understand himself, before he met Charles but it seems with their meeting, whatever forces are at work had given him a sense of clarity; a sense of purpose. He was meant to go down this path with him and he didn't care what trials they would have to face together. He was going to stay by Charles's side this time, no matter what. It would be sometime later before their faith in each other would be tested as the days passed and nothing untoward happened.

 

"Erik, are you sure? I mean, what would your wife say?"

' _Ex-wife_ , Charles! Ex-wife! What does it matter what she says about this? It's my life and it's my decision!"Erik said with feeling as he sat before Charles. He had just shown him the papers and the deeds to the new house he had bought for the both of them. He and Charles had been together for almost a year and a half and he had been saving money on the side, while still being able to give child support for his children. This was his gift to the man that had mattered so much to him. He wanted them to have a home, to finally become a family. Charles gently reached out to touch his hand.

"I do like it, Erik but isn't living in this apartment enough?"

"It's not enough for me. I want to do something for you and this is it. My friend Scott Summers, you know him right? The guy I used to work with helped me find the place. It's in a good location. We'll be a bit far away from our neighbors but the place is beautiful. Scott said he would help me get the house fixed up so we won't have to spend so much on renovation fees-"

Charles's face had a faint blush playing about his cheeks as he gazed across at him with eyes that are moist. He looked like he was about to burst into tears but he was struggling to compose himself.

"Come on, Charles! I thought you'd be happy!"

"I am happy, Erik! Please don't take it the wrong way but I'm just...speechless-"Charles said in a thick voice. His hold on Erik's hand tightened and then he drew up Erik's hand to his lips and kissed it. He then placed Erik's palm to his cheek and smiled up at him radiantly. Erik's expression softened and he regarded Charles with affection. He never could get enough of looking at his face. He'd never fallen so hard over anyone like this. When he had been a younger man, he'd met Magda in high school and he thought at that time that what they had was love. He was so foolish and naive back then. He got Magda knocked up and with that, whatever love they had immediately soured. Still, he married her, thinking that they were just in a slump in their relationship and things would bounce back up again but it never did. With Charles...it was just different. Every day he woke up next to him, he felt at peace and happy in a way that he could not fully explain. Being with Charles made him feel like he could face anything as long as he knew he had his love.

"Stop with the waterworks, ok? We've had enough of that in our past and it's all behind us now. The _Now_ is what matters-"He had by this time disregarded the ominous ideas Charles had of their strange relationship. Two men in the past, meeting again in the future. It was just unheard of. But whatever trouble they had of late were more of a domestic nature and nothing life-threatening, so he had pushed the mystical nature of their meeting out of his head.

"Yes, yes of course-"Charles agreed and bent close so they could kiss.

Erik's had employed the assistance of his former colleagues to help with the renovation of the house. When they got there they saw that there wasn't much work that needed to be done. The foundation was sound and the other good news is that there was no rotting of the structure. The walls were solid and the roof just needed minimal work. They were boisterously laughing and cracking jokes as they worked.

"Think you know what you're doing with that Sander, Summers? Need a hand?"Janos asked insolently as he pried out old floorboards, making no effort to hide his snickering while Scott was preparing to use a Sander on the wall before they painted it. He was having some trouble working the buttons on the equipment and it was taking him a long while to get it to start.

"I can see you sweating from here, Summers. Tsk, hard to live up to your manliness, huh? But seriously, no pressure, dude. no pressure-"

"Shut up or I'll wipe the smile off your fucking face with this thing!"Scott said peevishly as he struggled to get the thing to start but it just fizzed and sputtered in his hands, much to Janos' amusement. Armando walked over to Scott to check the buttons. The Sander looked like a vacuum cleaner with a long handle; cords were leading away from the back of it and Armando noticed one of them was loose and he re-attached it. The Sander finally came to life.

"Oh look at that! A miracle! Black dude from the hood wins over the white caveman with cheekbones-"Janos jibed even further, causing Scott to pick up one of the Grit disks and threw it at Janos, who was not able to duck in time but was still chuckling mockingly at Scott's 'Handyman' prowess.

"I can do without the commentary, thanks, you fucking turd ball!"Scott snapped back at him. They had a throwing match with the disks but then they ended up laughing wildly over what happened. Erik uttered a low chuckle as he helped Janos move the scuffed old floor boards out so they could put new ones in. He was glad that he had still kept in touch with them and he preferred their company over the snobs at his new work environment. 

Charles could not join them since he had his own work he needed to take care of. He prepared a basket meal for Erik instead to take with him and share with his friends. They had just finished clearing out the old furniture, loading it into a truck Janos had borrowed from someone he knew and they are eating the meal Charles had prepared. They were all aware of Erik's relationship with Charles by this time but they did not shun him for it, like he had originally thought they would. There was some awkwardness at first but they got over it and had even gone out a few times with Erik and Charles together to go bowling and watch a local concert, even dining out together on occasion.

"Charles makes really good fried chicken!"Scott exclaimed as he got his third helping of the said meal. He actually sounded both dismayed and pleased at the same time. Janos and Armando were both laughing over the way he had said it because Scott had always praised his wife's cooking and now someone had topped her. They were all sitting on the old couch out on the porch, drinking beers and enjoying Charles's food. Erik swelled up with quiet pride that they enjoyed Charles's effort.

"Uh-huh, you don't want anyone getting the better of your wife? Think she'll try and demand the recipe from Charles and do it one-up?"Janos teased and Scott flung him a sour look. Janos had always thought that Scott can be pretty shallow minded because his world always revolved around his wife that was why he always picked on him over it. It sometimes got on Armando's nerves at work when they get into their 'little arguments'.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well what do you mean then? That a guy can't cook better than a girl? Come on Scottie, we all know Jean's always the best in everything to you! She's all you ever talk about-"

"Maybe it's because he loves her so much-"Erik said softly and Scott beamed at that and looked around at Janos smugly.

"See? No contest here! Erik understands me-"

"Whatever!"Janos rolled his eyes at that and took a slug of his beer. He was surrounded by such a bunch of mushy friends.

"This blue color you picked for the house is really pleasant on the eyes, Erik-"Armando commented as he gazed at the outer wall of the house that they had just painted. Erik nodded at that too. It did go well with the slate blue tiling of the roof and the white eaves.

"You think so? Charles was the one that picked it at the hardware store-"

"He has good taste! Perhaps I can consult with him on a color scheme I have in mind for my own house?"

"Sure I'll tell him-"

"Cool!"Armando shrugged good-naturedly and went back to the basket to take a slice of butter cake from one of the Tupperwares. Erik sat on the couch next to Janos and the other elbowed him, his expression becoming serious.

"Have you told your wife and your kids about _him_?"

Erik was about to drink his beer when Janos said that and that caused him to stop short. He turned to look over at the other, shaking his head weakly.

"I don't think they are ready for this. If I told them about Charles, Magda might stop me from seeing my kids-"

"Well you never know, in this day and age people are more open to that kind of relationship-"

"Jean thinks it's cute when you two are together. So, you have one woman rooting for you-"Scott said as he leaned forward to join in on the conversation.

"Better if you tell them now, my friend, before they think that you are hiding something behind their backs and they discover things by themselves-"Armando added as he guzzled down his own beer.

Erik was pleased that Jean supported him, even though he did not talk to her much. They had met only a few times when Erik and Charles had invited friends to dine out and Scott had taken her with him at that time. Scott's house was actually close to the proximity of his house so they would be in a sense neighbors, only separated by trees and a lot of open land that has yet to be developed. At the same time, Erik was troubled by the fact that he had kept his relationship with Charles a secret from his own kids for so long. It's not that he was ashamed of Charles, he loved him too much to ever feel that way, but he feared the lack of acceptance by the people around them. He didn't want Charles to feel bad if they reject him. Still, Janos and the others had a point. It was time he introduced Charles to them. He informed everyone he did intend to arrange a meeting between his kids and Charles. Everyone murmured approval over this and after they had eaten they went back to finish the work on the house. It took a couple of weeks and when they were done, Charles and Erik set to redecorating.

 

Erik was nervous on the inside but he was pretty good at keeping his face devoid of expression that no one seemed to notice it. Charles himself tried to act cool as he sat on the seat next to him in the car, while Erik's children sat in the back. Peter had just turned sixteen this year and he appeared to be dressed in an odd way. Erik didn't know if it was a fad but he didn't question his son on his tastes in clothing, wanting no friction. Peter wore a shiny leather jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. He had his longish hair dyed silvery black and he wore boots. Out of all the weird fashion statements Erik had seen him wear, it was the pair of swimmer's goggles strapped around his head that had Erik mystified. Peter's expression was one of boredom as he looked out the window, watching the trees and houses whiz by, donning his headphones to tune out everyone. Sitting next to him was Wanda. She wore a red and pink dress, her long wavy hair the same shade of light brown as Erik's hair and she had Erik's eyes. She was the friendlier of the two and had even said hi to Charles when the introductions were made. Peter just nodded towards Charles in a bored way and then he was silent all throughout the trip. Erik had introduced Charles as his 'friend'.

"Daddy you said there was lake. Can we swim in the lake?"Wanda asked brightly, leaning close on the back of Erik's seat and looking at him expectantly from the rearview mirror.

"Honey, I didn't tell your mom to pack you a bathing suit. We'll skip it for now and you can go for a swim on your next visit-"

"But can we go to the lake anyway? Please?"Wanda said, looking disappointed but hopeful at the same time, imploring Erik with a puppy-dog expression on her face. Erik chuckled softly and immediately relented.

"Ok, but don't get yourself dirty, otherwise your mom will be all over me!"

Wanda let out a whoop of joy at that and then she kissed Erik's cheek, sitting back afterwards and smiling to herself. When they got to Erik's new house, Wanda ran all over the place, screaming gleefully and had even befriended a stray dog close by. Erik carefully kept his distance from Charles. He had discussed his strategy with the other, intending to break it to them gently by letting them meet his partner but keeping it all casual. He didn't want to drop the bomb on them and just announce it outright. He thought it would probably take days or even weeks before they get to that part. Peter had languidly looked about the house, admiring the tasteful paintjob and the decor that Charles had worked into the details.

"Nice, dad-"Peter commented offhandedly and Erik and Charles exchanged joyous stares. Charles excused himself to prepare a meal for them all while Erik and Peter had a talk over how things are at Peter's school. Outside, Wanda was giggling as she played fetch with the stray, who was actually a frequent visitor at Erik and Charles's house and Erik knew the dog to be a gentle animal.

"So you and that guy Charles...you live together?"Peter said all of the sudden that Erik was caught off guard.

"Well...yeah-"

Peter made a face."Isn't that, kinda gay, dad?"

Erik flushed, his face growing hot because Charles came into the living room just in time to hear that bit of conversation. Swell. He could just flip over and die right now, his palms suddenly sweaty because he was nervous in front of his own son. Charles had brushed off what he had heard and spoke lightly.

"I brought you some drinks. Do you like lemonade, Peter?"

"Yeah, I guess but do you have any coke?"

"Sorry, we don't-"Charles said apologetically and gave Erik a meaningful stare."I'm still finishing dinner. Just give me a holler if you guys need anything-"

"Of course Charles, thanks!"Erik said quickly, his smile a trifle too nervous that Peter was giving him a strange look. Charles sauntered back into the kitchen to finish with his cooking. Erik looked back at Peter trying to act cool and failing.

"Geez Pete, don't know if you've heard of the TV series called Friends but it's not an uncommon thing for a couple of bachelors to live together-"

"In an apartment, sure but you are both living in this house alone... _together_ -"Peter said with a trace of suspicion creeping in his voice, narrowing his eyes at Erik. Erik just laughed it off and patted his son's knee with a strange enthusiasm that was unlike him.

"It's nothing, Pete! Come on; let's go see what your sister is up to-"

Erik had avoided discussing his relationship with Charles and had decided he had narrowly escaped further interrogation from Peter. Erik led his children down a lake close by and the yellow dog, a Golden Retriever mongrel breed followed them. Wanda stepped into the water, barefoot and Erik tried to stop her but it was too late. Peter had taken off his pants, wearing only his board shorts underneath and he was wading around in the water up to his shins.  His children were playfully chasing each other around the lake's embankment and he watched them, feeling contented for some reason, deciding to let them enjoy themselves. Charles eventually joined their company and watched as the dog also jumped into the water to play with the kids.

"Are you done with the cooking, Charles?"

"Yes. Your children are beautiful, Erik-"Charles said wistfully as he watched them romp with the dog, splashing water all about and stirring up the silt and not caring. They looked so carefree, full of vitality. Charles's blue eyes looked endearing and full of tenderness and Erik felt himself swooning over how beautiful Charles was at that moment.

"They are, aren't they?"Erik said throatily and he had the sudden urge to reach for Charles to hug him but he stopped himself. They settled on looking at each other with a heated gaze and after they had decided the kids had played long enough Erik called out for them to get out of the lake so they can get back inside the house and eat the meal Charles had prepared for them. Wanda had commented that everything was delicious but Peter had remained silent, causing Erik to try and prompt him to talk and share his thoughts at the table. Erik finally had that feeling that they were a family. He had a faint smile on his face and underneath the table; Charles reached for his hand and lovingly held it. He tried not to look at Charles and kept on eating and smiling at his kids. Wanda announced that the yellow dog was still outside and she took the meat scraps from her own plate and brought it over to the dog. After she had fed it, it padded down the porch steps and left, off to perhaps go back to its master. They were going to stay overnight and had only brought a change of clothes for the remainder of their stay. Tomorrow morning, Erik would take them back to Magda. Wanda immediately bonded with Charles and had talked to him while in the living room while Peter played with the gaming system Charles had set up for him. They all watched a movie and afterwards, Erik had his children tucked up in the guest room, with Wanda sleeping on the bed and Peter sleeping on a spare mattress on the floor. Peter had put on his headphones again, a clear indicator that he didn't want anyone talking to him and he had closed his eyes. Erik stayed with Magda a while longer, they spoke in a low voice, catching up on what was happening with their lives. Charles was somewhere downstairs; perhaps he was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Mr Xavier is really nice, dad-"Wanda said as she smiled up at Erik, her round face peeking up from the edge of the covers.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be seeing more of him around-"

"He said he plays the piano and that he could teach me if I want to learn and he's been to so many places-"Wanda said with awe and Erik was glad that she was accepting Charles. He was a bit worried about Peter but perhaps, he would be able to turn him around soon enough.

"Yes dear, I'll see if we can arrange some lessons with him-"

"Have you been to the places he has been to?"

"No, but I'd like to-"

"Can I come with you, dad? If you ever go?"

"We'll have to try and get you a passport first if we have to do that! Sleep for now, ok?"Erik said, pinching her nose playfully and making her giggle.

'Promise dad? You'll try?"

"I promise-"he said and then he quickly kissed her forehead.

He patted down the covers and dimmed the lights, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs, looking for Charles but he was nowhere in sight. He called out for him but there was no response. He must have stepped off outside. Erik walked around the yard, but Charles was not around there too. He finally found Charles sitting in the car and he was talking to someone on the phone. Charles noticed him coming and immediately ended the call with whoever he was talking with, giving him a quick smile.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"Erik asked when Charles opened the door to the car. He was sitting in the back and the heater was not even on.

"It was business. Don't think about it-"Charles said dismissively and was preparing to get out of the car but Erik pushed him back in instead and closed the car door behind him. Charles looked up at him, startled and then Erik dove forward to give him a gnashing kiss, his tongue darting up against Charles's lips and forcing him to part them. They kissed passionately; long and lingering, touching each other restlessly and then Charles broke the kiss, looking up at Erik with dreamy eyes, licking his lips.

"We should head back inside-"Charles said breathlessly, pushing at Erik's chest to stop him from continuing with the seduction but Erik reached for his wrists possessively and kissed him hard again. Charles pulled away once more, gasping.

"Erik, we shouldn't. Your children-"

"They're upstairs, asleep. They won't hear a thing-"Erik moaned and kissed his throat hotly, causing Charles to cry out in pleasure, shivering. From the faint light illuminating them coming from the house, Erik could tell that Charles was blushing furiously, his eyes heavy lidded with desire, the red color of his lips deepening. He was just so sexually attractive to Erik at that moment that he wanted to take him right there in the car. His hand slowly trailed down the front of Charles's chest and belly seductively and then his fingers were reaching down, pulling at Charles's belt. Charles looked to be in agony as he watched Erik's movements. Erik unzipped his pants, hand reaching into the gap and gently drawing out his half-hard cock. He let out a choked gasp when Erik began to give him a hand job. His moans took on a sobbing quality, his head rolling about his shoulders, trying to deny the building pleasure Erik was giving him.

"Ohhh God!"Charles moaned wantonly as Erik tightened and tugged at his fully erect sex, hand quickening. Charles shut his eyes tight, savoring the sensation and reaching out blindly to brace himself at the frame of the car door as Erik's palm worked on him. Sweat dappled his forehead, making his creamy forehead glow. His moans took on a juddering quality as Erik kept pleasuring him and then he gasped out loud, eyes going wide when he came. He slumped back in his seat, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping him, chest heaving.

"Erik, Oh God!"Was all Charles could say, too stunned by his orgasm and still recovering from it. He thought Erik was done with him that he reached down to make himself decent but Erik pushed his hand away, slowly and indecently licking his lips. Looking up at him darkly, Erik reached for his still sensitive cock again and took it into his mouth. Charles kept starting up in his seat, as if he was electrocuted, each time Erik licked his cock. His sensitivity was that great that he shivered uncontrollably, the sensation those licks gave him were part pleasure and part pain.

"Ohhh! Ohhh fuck! Christ!"Charles moaned out loud. His head lolled about at the intensity of the sensations he felt. He couldn't stand it anymore. After all this time that they had been together, Erik had never stopped desiring him. The love and the lust between them was still deep and strong. He bit down on a loud moan that wanted to escape him as he reached down to restlessly run his hand into the back of Erik's head, even pushing him down to suck his cock deeper and give him a deep-throated blowjob. Erik was sucking harder and faster, intensifying the cries coming from him until he couldn't hold back any longer. His clothes were getting wet with the sweat trickling from him, head helplessly shaking about and trying to deny the sweet pleasure of it all. He came again, just when he thought he wouldn't be able to. He was gasping frenetically, eyes darkly regarding Erik when the other pulled back, wiping at his mouth. He had sucked Charles's come and swallowed it all down. He reached out for Charles and the other went to him willingly. They kissed and Charles could taste himself in the kiss; that salty-sweet tang of come, filling the air, the smell going up his nostrils. It gave him this heady need to fuck with Erik, becoming careless now, crazed with lust. They helped to undress each other, hands trembling and pawing possessively at each other and then Charles gave Erik an open-mouthed kiss, licking and kissing him wantonly, hands restless at the back of his neck and running up into the other's hair.

Erik looked drugged as he felt for Charles's nipple, rubbing it between his fingers and causing Charles to thrust his chest forward for more, both nipples hardening in his arousal. His eyes looked dreamy and full of sexual surrender, wanting it; craving it. That intense lust that they felt only for each other. A sheen of spittle shone like a tiny gossamer web from their lips when Erik pulled away to feel around in the tiny compartment in the middle of the car. He knew they had a bottle of lotion in there. Charles was lying down beneath him, pale legs parted while he was positioned on top of him. He found what he was looking for and biting down on his lips in anticipation, Erik slathered the lotion in one hand and then he reached down to caress Charles's hole. Charles cried out tightly when Erik's fingers entered him and worked into him, loosening him up.

"Still tight!"Erik whispered huskily. His fingers jabbed in faster, making Charles's breath quicken, head lolling about helplessly. Erik then stopped to lather that lotion onto his own cock while Charles reached up to gently push the hair that fell over Erik's forehead, who was looking down at him lovingly, eyes full of heat. Their gazes met, a silent pact made and then Erik entered him with that immense cock of his.

"Hmmp!"Charles stifled a loud cry and pressed his lips together tight, his brows drawn up as if he was in pain but it he was actually in a state of ecstasy as Erik rammed his cock expertly right up into his prostate, into that secret place inside of himself that brought a pleasure so great he felt like he would go mad with this need to fuck him over and over. The car windows were forming condensation over its surface, the inside of the car becoming steamy and full of heat. Their skins slipped against each other hotly, wet with sweat, shining and growing slick. Charles couldn't believe it but his cock was riding right up to his belly-button, still hard and aching to orgasm. The car shuddered and protested as Erik pummeled him faster and harder. This was a crazy thing to do really, what with his children up in the house but Erik was so horny for Charles that he couldn't help himself. An hour had passed and they were still fucking. Charles was on his knees this time, legs parted and his hands braced up at the frame of the car door, breath fogging up the window while Erik took him from behind. The moans and helpless sobs coming from Charles, like he couldn't stand it anymore drove Erik right up to the edge. They both kept coming and wanting to fuck so hard that their cries grew louder and more desperate.

When they were done, they both started to get dressed, groggily moving about and looking like a couple of drunks. Erik languidly kissed the back of Charles's head, causing him to giggle weakly and then Erik helped him into his clothes, smoothing his hair down and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"I love you-"Erik said softly and Charles echoed the same words back, his eyes shining and happy. They finally stepped out and to his dismay, Erik saw a quick flash of someone staring down at them from the second floor window and then the person drew away into the shadows. Erik knew it was Peter.

"Fuck!"Erik hissed and Charles looked troubled when he looked up at him questioningly.

"Peter!"Erik said under his breath and Charles's expression fell. They both stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do and knowing they could do nothing about what happened, they both got into the house and went into separate rooms, which was for the benefit of Erik's children. Charles was extremely mortified, hoping Wanda and Peter did not hear him moaning like an animal while making love to Erik in the car. He loved Erik of course but it was shameful to be overtly sexual in front of his children. They both had difficulty sleeping that they spoke to each other using their cell phones, discussing what had happened and speaking in quiet voices.

"Let's just act normal. We just have to get through this day-"

"Erik, I'm just so embarrassed that they heard us-"

"It was my fault, Charles. I'm sorry. We'll make this work. Don't worry and go to sleep-"

They finally slept fitfully but Charles still got up early to prepare breakfast while Erik cleaned up the car as best as he could, keeping the doors open to air it out before the kids came down to eat with them. Wanda surprisingly, must have slept through it all because she greeted Charles and Erik brightly, even reminding Erik of his promise to get piano lessons from Charles and getting a passport. Wanda bragged to Peter that she would be getting a passport and that she would be going out of the country with Erik and Charles. Peter was also a revelation because he acted like his bored self and he did not look at both men with disgust. Tenseness settled over them because of what happened last night, with Wanda being the exception.

"I don't think mom would let you-"Peter drawled out.

Wanda was immediately crestfallen. She looked over at Erik with tearful eyes."Daddy, please talk to mom! I really wanna go with you and Charles if you go someplace. I don't care where we go as long as it's outside of the country. Please dad!"

Erik reached out and touched the back of her head, trying to soothe her."I'll talk to your mom about it. Let me see if we can convince her-"

"I'll try and be good, dad! I promise just please get her to say yes!"Wanda wheedled anxiously while Charles smiled and demurely ate breakfast, watching the exchange. Of his two children, Erik had spoiled Wanda the most and of the late, he had been giving her a lot of things, now that he could afford it.

"We'll see, ok? Now eat your breakfast. We have to get you back to Magda soon-"

Wanda looked a bit relieved and then she ate a piece of the blueberry pancake that Charles had made. She looked up at Charles.

"Charles, can I have some honey instead of Maple syrup? I like putting honey on my pancakes. Do you have any?"

"Yes of course, let me go and get it for you-"Charles prepared to get up but Wanda stopped him.

"No I wanna get it!"

"Alright sweetie. It's in the lower shelf close by the sink. The middle one-"

"Ok! Thanks!"Wanda said and quickly got up from her chair to retrieve it. Peter then looked at both Erik and Charles's faces, his countenance unreadable, causing both men to look back at him warily.

"I know, ok? But I'm not gonna say anything-"Peter said simply. There was no accusation or revulsion in the way he spoke. He even looked amused.

Erik looked down at his plate, his expression one of total relief but he still appeared unsure."I'm sorry you had to see us like that, son-"

"I'm cool with it, dad-"

At that moment, Wanda came bounding back with the small jar of honey and began to smear great dollops of it upon her pancakes that Peter had to stop her. Peter then looked back at Erik. Wanda was oblivious to their conversation, using some whipped cream to design her layers of pancake.

"How long have you known each other?"

"About a year and a half-"

Peter nodded at this and then he looked over at Charles."Ever since my dad knew you, he's become better, you know what I mean? He was there for us more than he had before. I think, you did something good to him and that's all that matters-"

Charles could not believe what he was hearing. Peter sounded like, he accepted _them_! Charles looked close to tears, his chin trembling slightly that he had to look away but he was happy to see that there was no rejection in Peter's eyes. Erik's face grew soulful and full of his own feelings as well but he controlled himself. Whatever tension happened from last night had passed and they ended up enjoying their first breakfast together as a family. Later, as they all prepared to get in the car to take the kids back to Magda, Peter stopped Erik and gave him a devilish smile.

"Next time, dad, you gotta keep it down. I had to put earplugs in Wanda's ears so she wouldn't hear you guys-"

Erik blushed hotly and nodded, his throat tightening in his embarrassment that he could not say anything.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Charles watched Erik as he slept and he could not stop the tears that suddenly sprang from his eyes as he looked on at the only man he would ever love. He wanted to reach out and touch him, smooth the hair away from his wide brow, kiss his lips and whisper confessions into his ear but he simply sat there and stared on. He had kept secrets from him, things that Erik should have been made privy to but he chose to hide these things from him because he loved him too much. He would not have wanted the other to know the horrible things that he had done. He wasn't that sweet, naive boy kept against his will in a small town back in the days of old anymore. He was cold and calculating and capable of deeds that would have turned Erik's stomach sour. Perhaps in time, he would confess these things to Erik but for now, he was content with the fact that not only was Erik an understanding man, he was not inquisitive. He didn't force him into telling the truth when he could have demanded it because he had every right to know. Charles slowly reached up to wipe at his burning eyes, sniffling quietly and then he got up to wash his face in the washroom. When he stepped out, Erik was still fast asleep, naked beneath the sheets. The last few weeks had been nothing but wonderful. He and Erik were able to go out together with the children and they had a good time. They went to an amusement park, watched movies and then they went to the beach together. Charles had taken a lot of pictures of Erik spending time with his kids and he felt like choking up at how happy Erik had looked in those moments. He had spent a wasted lifetime for far too long, knowing that these moments of beauty and happiness are fleeting so he must hold onto them; hold them tight in his grasp and fight for them, even if it would mean that he would risk the salvation of his soul.

He put on his leather jacket, fixing himself up before the mirror. He wanted to make sure his eyes did not look puffy before he woke Erik up. He smiled at his reflection, to force himself to feel pleasant, even though his thoughts are dark on the inside. When he had found the right expression to present Erik with, he went over to the bed and kissed Erik's ear, nibbling playfully at his earlobe. Erik started to chuckle throatily and then he grabbed at Charles, drawing him close to kiss him.

"Hmmm, are you leaving again? Why don't you just stay in bed with me?"Erik said as yawned, stretching one arm out while wrapping another arm around Charles, nuzzling him and holding him close, making Charles smile a bit more genuinely this time. He was sidled right up against Erik, feeling content and happy just to have him near. To feel the thrill of his voice, rumbling from his chest; smell him and draw comfort from his warmth. With reluctance, Charles wrenched himself free from Erik's hold, still smiling.

"I have to do this, Erik-"Charles said gently lifting his head up so he could kiss Erik's cheek, lips grazing at the slight stubble upon it.

"Where are you going this time?"

"To London-"

"Ah, it’s raining there a lot at this time of year-"

"Yes the weather will be a bother but I'll be there for only a few days this time-"

"Delivery-"Erik said with distaste.

"Delivery."Charles repeated softly and then he stood up, picking up his large suitcase.

"Sorry I can't stay for breakfast this time. This job is going to be a bit of a rush-"

Erik sagged back into bed, looking so disheartened to have the other leaving him again that it caused a small painful tug in Charles's heart. He bent down to kiss Erik briefly on the lips.

"I'll come back to you soon-"He promised gently.

Erik sighed in resignation and gave Charles a small smile, lying back on his stomach. The sheet was still tangled around his midsection, covering his backside.

"Maybe I could entice you if I-"Erik began in a teasing, gravelly voice that it had Charles laughing and pulling away.

"No! I'm going! Just make yourself comfortable! I can hear the cab coming around-"And the cab was indeed coming for him. Erik began to get up from the bed and he was given a view of Erik’s 'endowment'. The sight of it had heat racing down Charles's back. He never could get over the fact that only Erik made him feel this way, even after all this time they were together.

"Let me see you off at least-"Erik picked up his pants and began to put it on, pulling up a fresh shirt as well from a drawer.

"Alright-"Charles said reluctantly. Erik helped carry his luggage downstairs and the cab was waiting outside of the driveway. The cabbie had already popped the hood at the back. Erik put the single suitcase in and then he faced Charles, arms open and Charles went to him, sighing as the other hugged him tight. When he lifted his head, Erik kissed his lips, heedless of the cabbie staring at them.

"Bye-"

"Goodbye, Erik. I'll call you when I get there-"

Erik nodded affectionately and then Charles got into the cab and the driver sped off. Charles looked behind him to watch Erik waving, waiting until he was completely out of sight before going back in. He let out a breath and faced forward, his expression grim. London. He's off to see that bastard Cain Marko and thoughts of the man made his hands shake with rage.

He arrived at his destination in Covent Garden, awaiting in some food stall at the cobbled piazza and gazing at the people passing by. He wondered vaguely if any one of them were like him, a strange man outside of his own time and living in the modern world in someone else's body. It's possible he was not the only one out there. It wasn't like he was chosen for a higher purpose because for him, it was otherwise. Dark, murderous thoughts swirled inside of his mind whenever he thought of what he was about to do. If Erik saw the expression on his face now, he would have found it appalling that his endearing lover was anything but tender or benevolent in his actions. He had left his belongings at his usual suite at The Fielding Hotel, calling Erik the moment he landed at the airport and then he hailed a black cab, arranging to take him to certain destinations. He was familiar with the places he needed to go to.

"Mr Darkholme! It's quite a pleasure to see you here again!"An arrogant voice called out and he turned to face Cain Marko, the man he had been doing his business dealings with for the past two and a half years. Mr Marko wore an impeccable tan suede, three-piece suit and an earth colored tie. He had on a thick black coat and shiny black wing tip shoes. A black umbrella was clutched in one hand like a cane and he was leaning on it with his stocky, muscular frame. Had the suit not been cut to perfection, his body-builder's muscles would have bulged out against the fabric intimidatingly. His bald head shone even under overcast skies as Charles assessed the man. Charles gave him a snide smile.

"Mr Marko. You are looking rather pale-"He had been going about as Liam Darkholme because that is the information on his real passport, his true identity known only to Erik.

"Ghastly weather we've had lately! The skies are pissing upon us non-stop. We've had flooding too and an old biddy drowned in her own flat when the flood came in! Dreadful, dreadful affair-"Mr Marko said with a cultured air that did not match his thug-like appearance. He was trying hard to be an English dandy but his raspy voice betrayed him all too well.

"I'm sure. Shall we get down to business?"

"Ever so serious, Mr Darkholme! Tut, tut! We shall get to that-" Mr Marko said with insincere joviality and then he gestured with his head that they enter one of the old shops in Covent. It was not the same place they had met in before, with Marko always moving the venue to prevent being conned or set upon by the authorities. Paranoia does have its uses. Charles followed him inside and Marko nodded to the elderly man minding the shop. The shop owner nodded imperceptibly and took out a box, handing it over to Mr Marko. Marko then steepled his fingers upon the box, giving Charles an insolent grin and then he opened the box to show him the content. Inside of it was another box, leather-bound and lined with protective felt. Marko opened this other box very carefully and nestled inside was a famous Emerald pocket watch. It was actually filched from the local museum. The theft was left undetected because Marko had replaced the real one with a replica and it would be some time before the fake was discovered. Charles did not even want to know what nefarious methods the man had used to accomplish the theft.

"This, as you know is the 350 year old Colombian pocket watch from the Cheapside hoard, made of pure emerald and gold. I'm sure our buyer overseas would be pleased with this precious relic-"

"Quite-"Charles said in a dry voice as he donned clean cloth gloves to pick up the pocket watch to inspect it. He had carried a small valise with him and then he opened it, placing the box with the pocket watch inside with care and then closing it up again. He gazed out at Mr Marko with indifferent eyes.

"Payment will be wired to your account in Switzerland according to the arrangement we have made. The buyer will peruse the delivery and confirm its authenticity-"

"Which of course as my track record will show, will be flawless. I have never sold our buyers any inauthentic pieces-"

"Indeed! I'll be keeping in touch until our next arrangement-"Charles nodded slightly and turned to leave but Marko reached out for his shoulder.

"Wait, laddie!"Marko said in his gravelly tone. His lips were mere inches from Charles's ear as his hand tightened on his shoulder."Your money-"

He pressed a large, brown envelope against Charles's arm. It contained the payment for the delivery, because Charles gets paid both ways. One, for picking up the item because no one would suspect someone so young and unassuming to be carrying precious antiques and smuggling it back into his own country. Second payment would be made by the buyer, when the goods are delivered safely. Marko had always found Charles darkly attractive, for the young man seemed so wise beyond his years and he was such a beauty. He almost wanted to kiss Charles's ear but thought against it. Charles took the envelope and gave the other a curt nod, finally leaving. Marko had no idea how close Charles was to wanting to punch his face in. He hated Marko to the very depths of his soul because...he was the reincarnation of the leader of the redcoats that had a hand in Erik's murder. He had researched long and hard, to find out who he is and where he was, looking through archives and stealing into private records to find his bloodline. Marko bore a stark resemblance to that redcoat, older now, true but it was a face he would never forget and being from the realm of the dead, Charles has this strange ability of sensing the spirits about him. He knew without a doubt that Marko bore the filthy spirit of his murderous ancestor and he was going to pay him back for what he had done. All of them, because he knew who they are and where they lived. He was sitting in the black cab he had hired to personally drive him about as he mulled over his deeds, the memories coming back to him.

He had killed two of them already but it had been more of an accidental death than actual murder. The first one, Byron Calley he had met back in the United States, when he had been struggling with living in the modern world. Unknown to Sean Cassidy at that time, Charles was able to get money due to a chance meeting with Byron, who was actually Liam's 'supplier'. Charles, who everyone had thought was Liam had been wandering about outside of the college campus, confused at that time and unsure of how he was going to live on. He was in a dark place, thinking of nothing else but the pain he felt over losing Erik. Byron approached him with the promise of a good batch of 'E' that he had procured and wanted to know if Charles would like to get some. Charles stared at him hard at first because he had seemed so familiar and he had no idea what he was talking about. While in the hospital, he had been researching on the names of the men who had caused Erik's demise in the past. He found a list of redcoats who served the king. Of note was the list of names of a particular group of redcoats who surrendered the belongings of 'a highwayman'. There was no mention of himself on the internet and Charles did not mind the obscurity of his existence. He looked through pictures and books, used the hospital computers late at night until he had the names of those men engraved inside of his head, attaching the names to the memory he had of the redcoats he had encountered. This one looked like one of those redcoats who had tied him up. He recalled the arrogant expression, chiseled cheeks and chin; the longish hair. Charles immediately sensed the true identity of his soul and he almost launched himself at him but stopped short, vying for control.

"Who are you?"

The man nearly guffawed out loud."Fuck, you just came from the hospital and you already have amnesia? It's me! Byron Calley! A dear old friend! So do you want the E or no?"

Charles bristled when he heard the name. Even in the future, the bastard bore the name of his ancestor."I don't have any money on me right now-"Charles said thinly as he eyed the man who sat across him from the table of a campus cafe.

"That's ok, we can arrange for the payment later. Unless of course, you want to make it up to me now-"Byron said smoothly.

"How?"

Byron chuckled softly and then Charles jumped slightly when he felt a hand caressing his knee underneath the table. Byron was giving him a lewd smile, licking his lips slowly and speaking in a low voice."You know how. You've done it before-"

Charles trembled inwardly because he could not believe that his father's descendant had slept with this awful semblance of a human being but this was his chance for revenge. He fought his own rising gorge and gave the other a small smile.

"Where do you want us to do it?"

Byron leered at him, hand moving higher up his thigh."We can go to my place; it's not far from here-"

Charles was quietly revolted and horrified when he forced himself to have sex with this man at a nearby apartment. They both took a dose of Ecstasy and it allowed Charles to lose his senses as Byron straddled him. Liam was the one who was familiar with how to get high. This was Charles's first time to dally in drugs. He swallowed back his sobs and his tears when Byron kissed him and entered his backside, focusing on the pleasure he would feel when he gets the chance to cut the bastard's throat. He concentrated on his memories of Erik instead, to get through this sexual act with this stranger. Thoughts of Erik made Charles feel terrible, like he had betrayed the other but it served to fuel his hate and that was enough. He was lying next to Byron afterwards and he was sickened by his own actions, wondering why he had stooped so low for the sake of revenge.

"Hey, Liam. Get me something to cut the E, ok? Get some for yourself too. It's in my bag at the side-"Byron mumbled next to him, eyes still closed and Charles glared down at him, his expression full of hatred. He wanted to smother the filth but he followed his request instead. Charles crouched before the duffel bag and then he turned to face the other. He was going to wait until the other was vulnerable from the drugs and then he would kill him then.

"Where?"

"The brown pouch. It's in one of the yellow containers. Two tablets-"He was actually asking for some Cocaine in pill-form to help with the 'come down' from E. They were in a low dose so it was supposed to help him recover slowly. Charles opened the brown pouch but not knowing which bottle is which, he got a couple of pills from the wrong bottle and gave it to Byron, not realizing he had given the other a stronger batch of E, enough to kill him and it did. Charles had gone into the bathroom to wash up, seeing Byron blindly swallowing the pills down and when he came out after an hour, Byron was staring with wide open dead eyes up at the ceiling, vomit coating his wide open mouth and spilling around his cheeks onto the pillow. Charles stared at him, stunned. Unwittingly, he had killed him. He grew cold and pale, almost vomiting himself but he was able to hold himself together. It was a good thing he did not follow Byron's orders to take the same thing. He would have died a second time too if he did. He looked down at the other and a cold satisfaction finally settled over him. He had avenged Erik by preventing the soul of his murderer from living on in this world and dealing a terrible death upon him. He put his clothes on and then he eyed something on Byron's desk. It was a small black bag and it contained money, the currency sticking out from the half open bag. He took the money and some of the drugs Byron had and left the dead fool in his room. No one saw them come in together and there were no cameras so Charles was never associated with Byron's death when his body was discovered. It took weeks before his corpse was found and it had rotted through quite extensively; cause of death was a drug overdose according to his autopsy report. In the days that followed, Charles had suffered the withdrawal symptoms caused by Liam's drug use but he eventually became clean because his will superseded Liam's bodily need for drugs.

Charles recalled Byron's death with cold detachment while looking out the black taxi's window and watching the streets rush before his vision. It had begun to rain. He was drawing closer to his next destination and memories of the second murder came flooding his thoughts next. The second one was done in self defense. He was actually walking down the streets of London when it had happened, two years ago. He had gone into one of those narrow streets where the homeless hung out. This was during the time that he was researching more about the identities of the redcoats who killed his highwayman lover and this was also during his first stint as a 'delivery boy' for Marko. The fiend had attacked him while he was looking about for the residence of a man named Randall Darby, one of the redcoat's descendants. He was suddenly hit behind the head and was being dragged into a corner, a knife pressing menacingly at his side.

"Gimme your money! Give it!"Someone hissed out next to his face and a wave of rankness coming from the man made his eyes water. Charles ignored the threat and turned to look at the bastard. After seeing his profile and recognizing him, Charles uttered a howl of rage and shoved backwards against his attacker, causing the other to collapse from behind, taking him down as well and knocking the knife from his hand. They rolled upon that dark alley, cursing and punching out at each other and after rolling about one more time, Charles had accidentally stabbed the man with his own knife. The man made choked, watery moans, clutching at his wound and staring out at Charles with wide, disbelieving eyes. As the man's soul fled from his body, Charles was able to sense his identity and knew that this was one of the redcoats who shot Erik, Randall Darby. Charles looked about quickly, making sure no one saw him and then he stumbled away from the scene of the murder, flinging a nervous glance about and tucking his black jacket around himself tightly, hiding the blood that stained the cream-colored shirt he wore underneath. Now there was only Cain Marko...and Shaw.

Charles had finally arrived at his next destination and entered the obscure little antique shop that was located in a back country away from the city. The place was small and quaint, full of curiosities and odd items that would never be found in any shop in the world except here, with such items like toys that could be transformed into weapons or shoes that had hidden compartments. An old man with a shock of curly white hair and a kind face greeted him with genial smile.

"Mr Darkholme! Good to see you again! Will you be around for only a short while?"The man was aware of Charles's profession, smuggling antiques from all around the world, working for both Cain Marko and Sebastian Shaw. He had been acquainted with Mr Kurt Wagner because the other was not only a reincarnation of an old friend from the past; he was also a trusty man when it comes to designing unique weaponry.

Charles smiled wanly at him."Mr Wagner. Good to see you too! Yes, I've picked up an order and will be off soon-"

"A pity! I so wanted to show you one of our wonderful pieces that will be coming in. A dear old Queen Anne with mother of pearl!"

"I might see it some other time then-"Charles said softly and his gaze fell on the framed pistol that Mr Wagner had had for the longest time in his family's collection. It was an heirloom, passed on for ages. It was Erik's pistol. Charles had wanted to purchase it from Mr Wagner but the man had said it was not for sale. Instead, Charles was given the opportunity to touch it and that had been enough. Now each time he came to the shop, his gaze would go to that pistol and the past would come flooding his mind, as if the events had only happened yesterday. Mr Wagner brought out the gun that Charles had Mr Wagner design for him. It looked similar to a Queen Anne pistol but it had a modern cut; instead of taking in ball and black powder for the bullet, a clip of specially made bullets can be attached at the bottom, like those of a modern handgun.

"Here you go, as promised. I hope it has met the specifications you wanted. I tested it myself. It packs quite a punch-"

Charles picked it up and tested the heft, holding it away from himself and aiming it somewhere. His plans of murder are finally coming to a close and he could only hope Erik will understand why he had to do this. He then placed the gun back into its swaddling of fabric and covered it with the same cloth Mr Wagner had wrapped it with.

"You'll be able to send it to the address I told you about? I can't take it with me. You understand why, don't you Mr Wagner?"

"Of course! It's highly illegal to be carrying this one about but don't worry. I have made arrangements to make sure it gets to you in the U.S.-"

"Thank you, Mr Wagner-"

"Anytime, lad!"

Charles took out a white envelope from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and handed it over to the old man, who nodded his thanks and did not even count the contents. Charles stayed with him a while longer to discuss about the firearm and then he left to deposit the money Marko had given him into his own bank account. He ate at a famous London restaurant, making sure that the valise was always in his sights and then he went back to The Fielding hotel to rest and to talk to Erik on his cell phone. Hearing Erik's voice lifted the shadowy cloud that had been following him around in London. Charles giggled delightedly when Erik told him of Peter's antics and how they had all gone on a picnic with Scott and his wife Jean. Wanda was able to solve the mystery of the yellow dog that had been visiting them and found out that the dog belonged to a priest at a local church. Erik's tone suddenly became serious.

"I'm meeting up with Magda tomorrow for lunch Charles. I'm going to tell her about us-"

Charles stiffened in his seat, one arm had been wrapped around his belly and then he sat up straight. He let out a slow breath.

"You sure, Erik?"

"It's time. I don't...I don't want you think that I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. Besides, Magda and I are divorced. She even dated other men after ending things with me-"

"It's up to you then, Erik. As long as you're happy and as long as it helps, then I'm ok with it. I know you are not ashamed of me. I never doubted how you felt about me from the very beginning. I'll be coming home tomorrow. I'll wait for you at our house-"

"You'll be coming home?"Erik said with yearning, unable to contain the joy in his voice and it sent a warm wave coursing through Charles that Erik wanted him back immediately.

"Yes, I know this has got to be my shortest trip but this delivery is important so it had to be rushed-"

"I'm glad you're coming back home soon-"Erik said in a husky voice and Charles sighed contentedly, just hearing him speak.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you once you're back in the house?"

"Tell me-"Charles whispered throatily and Erik spoke in a low voice, telling him of the deliciously sexual things he would subject him to and Charles felt heated stirrings in his groin, biting down on his lower lip as Erik kept on talking. They frequently had phone sex whenever Charles was away and when they meet again, they would make love so frantically and with such a passion that it was all Charles ever craved for. The passion they felt for each other was perhaps the driving force of their relationship, which was harmonious and full of nothing but love. They did have arguments from time to time, it was normal for them to have that but they always made up quickly. It was enough for him.

 

"Isn't this amazing? You, taking me out for once instead of the other way around-"Magda said with a trace of faint irony in her voice as she eyed Erik from across their table at a restaurant. Erik did not take her to a cheap diner this time. They scheduled their meeting while the kids are still in school. Erik gave her a rueful smile and looked away for a moment. Erik was looking better nowadays. He wasn't wearing anymore of his t-shirts and jeans whenever she met him. He wore dapper looking suits and his wavy, light brown hair had been cut short and parted to the side. Magda could already see other women in the restaurant eyeing Erik appreciatively. There was a confidence about him that was not there before and he looked charismatic.

"So who is she then?"Magda went straight to the point and Erik's blue-green eyes widened at her words. He lifted his head and met her gaze. God, he's just so handsome. The wonder about Erik is that he was never aware of the effect his face had on people. He was extremely attractive now that he behaved like this. He had always had his 'looks' but he was too wrapped up in himself before to be noticeable.

"Excuse me?"

"Who's the woman who helped fix you up? Let's face it, Erik. You wouldn't look the way you do now if someone wasn't taking care of you. Someone picked this suit for you and that someone has good taste. You had your hair cut and you're looking after yourself. This woman was probably the reason why you got up off your keister and she's helping you with the kids. Am I right?"

Erik regarded her oddly for a moment, not saying anything for some time and when he spoke, there was a small winsome smile on his lips.

"It's true. He helped me get myself together and I don't think I want to be with anyone else but him. His name is Charles Xavier-"

Magda, who had a complacent smile on her face all this time suddenly looked stunned, her eyes wide with shock. At first, she regarded Erik like he was someone so alien to her, her expression decaying into a mix of emotions. She did not say anything for a long time and then she leaned forward, eyes narrowed at Erik.

"He...taught Wanda how to play the piano?"

"Yes-"

"He's the one helping Peter with his English lessons?"

"He did help, yes-"

"So are you telling me the children are aware of this...relationship between you and that man?"

Erik was looking across at her warily at this point."We didn't do anything indecent in front of the children if that's what you mean-"

"Oh sure, I should be so grateful you didn't go and do anything like that! Jesus, Erik! You let my children hang out with your homosexual partner! I should just be so happy for you right now!" Magda hissed out sarcastically, not shouting out loud because she did not want to make a scene.

"Charles is a good man. He would never do anything to harm the children-"

"I don't give a shit!"Magda said through gritted teeth, her expression outright furious. An awkward silence fell between them when their orders had arrived and the silence continued even after the waiter had left. Magda leaned closer and glared out at him.

"End it with him!"

Erik's head snapped up and Magda was startled to see the righteous anger in his fiery gaze. He answered her immediately and with no hesitation."No! Goddamnit, Magda! I'm happy for once in my life! You have no right to tell me what to do! And you won't make this as an excuse to not let me see my children! I love Peter and Wanda and you won't deny me my right this time! We didn't do anything wrong! I love him and you can't take that away from me, not ever!"

Magda was taken aback and was stunned by this change in Erik. He would never have answered back if he was his old self. This man, whoever he is had clearly changed Erik...for the good. He had finally grown the balls to face her and he was going to retaliate if she denied him his right to the kids. Magda glared back at him, unafraid but she was somewhat glad that he was owning up and being the man she had wanted him to be. She let out a tired sigh and leaned back in her chair, fingering the handle of her wine glass, her expression sad but affectionate.

"Look at this. It finally took another man to make you into a man, Erik. I don't know if I'm ever going to accept this but...good for you-"

Erik's strong, vehement reaction melted into surprise. He did not expect Magda to soften like this so quickly. He had prepared himself for the outcome of his actions by coming out and admitting his relationship with Charles but he was still on guard.

"I'm still seeing the children, Magda. You won't keep them from me-"

Magda nodded slowly, that sad smile still on her face."If that's what you want, Erik-"

Erik made a face."You're not fucking around with me, are you?"

"No, Erik. I'm just...I don't get you but somehow...I get why you are with him. He makes you happy. I can see that. He makes the children happy. When they come home from your trips together, they looked like they had a good time. Peter had been hiding the truth about you two. I'll have to talk to him about that but it seems...he supports you. Maybe in time, I don't know...maybe just maybe-"Magda finally couldn't hold back her tears and she wept. She lifted a table napkin and covered her face with it but Erik saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. Erik softened and reached out for her to hug her, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what else to say so he didn't say anything. He released her after some time and Magda got herself together. They continued with their meal as if nothing had happened and Magda was smiling and laughing when they decided to talk about the good times they had together and things about the past.

Erik came home and found Charles waiting in bed for him. Charles was already naked, a sheet draped over his lower body. His arm was tucked behind his head as he smiled out invitingly at his lover. Erik had earlier texted him that things had gone well with Magda after all and to celebrate, Charles had prepared the bedroom with their best sheets. He had picked some of the Red Roses from their garden and scattered some of it around the bed. A few lit candles placed in safety dishes were placed around the room as well. It was silly but somehow it was romantic at the same time.

"Hmmm, just what I need. Sex in the afternoon-"Erik said as he leaned at the side of the door to stare at Charles.

"You don't have work today, do you?"

"I went on leave-"Erik said with a silky purr, removing his clothes slowly at the doorway, his eyes full of heat and lust for Charles. Charles threw the sheet away to reveal that he had a bouquet of roses nestled against his sex, covering it somehow. Erik laughed, seeing it, finding the entire thing ticklish yet sexy. He had peeled off all of his clothing until he was completely naked before Charles.

"Come here, stud. I've been aching for you all day long-"Charles said in a soft, playful tone and Erik pounced on him, making him scream out with glee when Erik attacked him with kisses, hands restless all over his body. They got into that wild, sexual frenzy again that had left Charles lost in the fever pitch of lust as Erik took him.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

No secret can be kept forever, this is a fact of life that Charles has total belief in, but he had never thought that Erik would find out the way he did. He looked on, watching Erik from the doorway of their house after the other had kissed him goodbye to leave for work. Living with Erik all this time, it had felt like no other bliss he would ever feel in his life. When Erik's car disappeared from sight, his expression darkened as he thought of the terrible deeds he would have to accomplish that day. He had started something, awful as it is...but he knew he had to finish it. He had already set things in motion by drawing Mr Marko to come into his country, arranging a meeting with Shaw. He went inside the house and put on his black leather jacket, staring at his reflection in the mirror and then he saw his former self, staring right back with haunted eyes. He ignored the accusation that his own expression was directing towards him. He headed straight for their garage where he had kept a motorcycle. This was a recent purchase of his and he rode on it, heading off for his old apartment. He still paid rent on his former room and had kept it because this was where he had hidden his 'secret stash' so that Erik would not see what he was up to. Mr Kurt Wagner had delivered his items to him and he took these out so he could look them over. His old friend had sent him that special gun he had commissioned him to make, along with magazines of specialized bullets and a long-range rifle, complete with all the gear that came with such firearms. He was preparing the guns when his hands suddenly started to shake as he recalled his recent meeting with Shaw.

"So Mr Marko has something very important he wants to show me, eh?"Shaw sneered, sitting behind his immaculate glass desk in his office, gazing up at the young upstart who has been working for him as a courier of smuggled antiques for almost two years. His 'office' was located above a water distilling company, a front for his actual business. He barely entertained clients in person due to his eccentricities. He had people like Charles representing him instead. Charles kept his face carefully blank, hoping that the simmering rage he felt for the other was not evident. Shaw looked much the same as how he looked when he knew him as their town's ostler: The red hair, snub nose and the sneering countenance along with his oily manner, but there was also a radical change in the man as well. He was not a man prone to drink like he was before. In fact, he was now a teetotaler and a germaphobe; always carrying a hand sanitizer in one of his pockets or wiping his hands upon disposable wet towels whenever he spoke to him in his office. He was never without his gloves when outside and of the late, he has developed a penchant for wearing light-colored suits. When they met that day, Shaw was wearing a pale blue suit.

"Yes. He wants to arrange a meeting. I have the address here,"Charles pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out to Shaw, knowing exactly how he would react; the other shook his head, refusing to touch the paper, his nose wrinkling in distaste as if Charles had just offered him a handful of excrement.

"Just read the address to me!"Shaw said crisply and Charles did as he was told. Shaw gave him an ugly grin.

"Did Mr Marko at least give us any additional details about this meeting he wants to happen? You both know I hate going out to meet other people. Germs you see. Germs everywhere! If you didn't look healthy and didn't have your routine check-ups before meeting up with me, Mr Darkholme, I wouldn't have let you in here,"

Charles snorted at Shaw and then he took out his cell phone and showed him a picture. Shaw's snooty demeanor fell as he narrowed his eyes at the image Charles flashed before him and then his eyes grew wide.

"That's-"

"Anahita's tear, the mythical diamond necklace that a Persian prince claimed originated from his country, but the truth of the matter is that this is one of the missing pieces of a special type of diamond from Jean-Baptiste Tavernier's horde, sold to King ________, supposedly a gift to his daughter but the necklace was stolen before the king even had a chance to see it with his own eyes. They called these special batch of diamonds the Tavernier Blue, the rarest of rare diamonds ever created in this world,"Charles said, letting the words roll impressively from his tongue and he gloated over the fact that Shaw was salivating just by seeing the picture, his sick greed glowing avidly from his face. In their circle, no treasure was a mere myth or speculation and Charles had been made privy to a vast knowledge of secret treasures circulating amongst the enthusiasts. This picture was a rare one, for it showed Charles holding the necklace, holding it up with his gloved hands.

"My God! do you know how much this would cost? A fucking Tavernier Blue! If we had this, it would have been comparable to touching the fucking Hope Diamond! We could hold an auction to the richest men in the world and they would fucking fall all over themselves just to buy this! How the hell did Marko acquire it?"

"I don't know the exact details. All I know is a lot of people died as this necklace was passed from one owner to the next and now Mr Marko owns it,"Charles said enigmatically, supposedly to lend some veracity to his story because the Hope diamond had the same violent history.

A crafty look crossed Shaw's face, beaming insolently out at Charles when he realized why Mr Marko was presenting him with this necklace."I see. He couldn't sell it anywhere in Europe so he wants us to arrange an auction here-"

"I'm not sure, Mr Shaw. I don't know the man's mind-"Charles said innocently but he was quietly pleased that Shaw was falling for the trap. Shaw had disdained technology, claiming that phones and computers could be tapped by the government and would prefer to have people relay any important information to him directly, as long as he knew the individual was trustworthy. He thought Charles to be trustworthy because he was young and he did not have any connections. Shaw had indicated once while they had a discussion over his employment that if he ever double-crossed him, he would personally see to his slow, excruciating torture. Charles had pretended to be afraid of him during that time. Shaw was convinced that in order to keep his men loyal, the threat of disembowelment and the murder of their entire progeny proved as a mighty persuader. So, he thought he had Charles by the neck but the other was actually leading him around. He had given this same story over to Mr Marko and both men had been duped into thinking that the other has the necklace.

"If Mr Marko means to set up an auction with my help, then we had better make sure we don't get the raw end of the deal. Go ahead, Liam. Tell Mr Marko I'll be there on the appointed time-"Shaw said with a malevolent grin, taking out a wet towel and wiping his hands with it contemplatively.

 

Charles did his best to get his shaking hands under control and when he calmed down, he began to prepare the guns, loading them expertly. Previously, he practiced non-stop at a shooting gallery that he frequented, until his aim became accurate and steady. He intended to shoot the two men at the rendezvous using the rifle, just to incapacitate them and then in their last moments, he would use the specialized gun he had Mr Wagner make for him and shoot their faces in. Only then would he find peace of mind. He knew the two men would be alone at the place he had set up for them because their discussion was too sensitive to be overheard by their lackeys. Charles hid the guns in a canvas bag designed to conceal weaponry and then he grimly made his way downstairs, heading for the parking lot to get on his motorcycle, a Honda Hornet 600. He did not notice that Erik had been following him, hiding in a car he borrowed from Scott. Erik's brow furrowed worriedly as he watched Charles go. He didn't know why, but he had this foreboding about Charles, the moment they got out of bed that morning. He was brushing his teeth by the sink in their bathroom and from the mirror, he saw Charles's reflection, the other was wearing his sky blue bathrobe as he moved about to replace their sheets in their bedroom. He looked away to turn the faucet on and when he looked up again, what he saw in the reflection caused his heart to drop down to his stomach. The reflection showed Charles as his former self and he had blood staining the front of his pale blue coat, a rill of blood running down the side of his mouth. Charles looked pale and dead when their eyes met in the mirror, causing him to turn around quickly, his heart hammering fast. When he faced Charles, he was only wearing his clean robe and he looked up at Erik curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing,"Erik mumbled, giving him a quick smile and went back to brushing his teeth. Something was terribly wrong because he kept seeing reflections and ghosts of themselves as they moved about the house. This was what caused him to do the unthinkable. He decided to skip work that day to spy on Charles. He had always kept out of Charles's business but things are different now. He knew these supernatural flashes weren't just meant to frighten him. To him, it was a warning. Erik headed for Scott's house before the other went to work and he was able to convince his friend to switch cars with him. He then hid the car some distance away from their home, hiding behind a high fence at the main dirt road where he had always passed through when leaving the place. He saw Charles riding off on a motorcycle. Charles had lied to him. Earlier, he said he would be waiting for him at home, that he didn't have anything planned and yet here he was, going off somewhere. He followed Charles once more. The way his face was set, it was so uncharacteristic of the loving man who tenderly regarded him whenever he faced him. Charles's expression looked hardened, full of grim determination as he climbed up the stairs of an abandoned building. Erik made sure that Charles did not see him as he followed the other up the building. He finally made his way to the rooftop access and Erik peered stealthily at the side of the access door to see what he was really up to. To his shock, he saw Charles taking out a scope, expertly assembling it on to a rifle. Erik felt as if his knees had turned to jelly, just watching Charles do these things. How could his sweet and innocent lover turn out like this?

After Charles had assembled his weapon, he positioned it over the edge of the building's ledge, aiming it at something in the distance. Erik was all too aware of what this means. Charles was intending to kill someone. Was this really Charles's occupation after all? His heart felt like it had been crushed to pieces, just by finding out this one terrible truth about the man he loves. He couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly walked over to Charles; the other was too focused on his target to even sense his approach. Charles lifted a gloved hand and swiped away at the sweat beading his forehead. He saw Mr Marko arrive first, followed by Shaw moments later. He saw that Mr Marko's goons were waiting in their vehicle and then Shaw arrived with his own thugs, leaving them down there as well so he could speak with the other alone, with no one eavesdropping on them. Charles didn't care if he had to kill all of them. He was going to accomplish his mission. He did not allow himself to get distracted by the moral implication of his actions. He had set up his surveillance equipment to listen in on Mr Marko and Shaw's conversation from across the other building, their voices crisp and clear in the receiver attached to his ear. He shifted, adjusting his scope one more time and then he fired. He shot Mr Marko's ear, shooting him in the arm next and then he shot Shaw in the neck. If they attempted to run, he would shoot their legs next. He knew Mr Marko would have left his cell phone with his goons due to Shaw's paranoia with gadgets. He was going to use the cable rig he had set up long ago to go over to the other building and shoot them dead at close range because he wanted them to see his face when he killed them. He took out his special gun, which looked like Erik's pistol but before he could get up, someone hugged him from behind. That familiar hug stunned him, his eyes growing wide. He knew it was Erik.

"Charles, please. Don't do this!"Erik moaned at the back of his neck and he could feel Erik's body shaking against his, wracked by sobs.

"E-Erik?"Charles said in a small voice, too shocked to move. He finally turned to face Erik, his eyes filled with tears, face crumpled up with his hurt and shame that Erik had to see him like this. Charles steeled himself and flung a glance towards Shaw and Marko. He gritted his teeth in frustration because they were already escaping. He reached for his rifle automatically, trying to shoot them once more but Erik stopped him again. Charles's voice was raw as he shouted at the other, pushing him away angrily.

"Let me go! Let me do this!"

"No Charles! I won't let you!"Erik slapped the gun away from his hand, his face anguished. Tears also streamed down his cheeks as he regarded Charles.

"Damn you! They are getting away! I won't have a chance to kill them again!"Charles yelled. He got into a scuffle with Erik as the other prevented him from shooting the two men until they were gone. Charles felt the dull thud of fear as he realized that the two men would know he had set them up. He and Erik were no longer safe in the building.

"Fuck!"Charles cursed under his breath, wringing his hands into fists. There was nothing that could be done about it now. He grabbed at Erik's arm instead, his expression desperate."We have to leave. They'll know it was me!"

Without another word, Erik complied and they both ran down and headed for the car that Erik had borrowed from Scott, with Erik leading Charles towards it. Charles left his motorcycle where he had hidden it and then they drove away from that place unhurriedly so as not to draw attention from Shaw and Marko's group. The two men had been unable to alert their men just yet. When they were some distance away, Charles broke the icy silence between them.

"Take us to my apartment-"He spoke numbly and Erik looked over to him, nodding gravely yet remaining silent. He was too overwhelmed by the events that had occurred. Several minutes later, Erik brought the car into the apartment's parking lot and both he and Charles walked side by side, not saying anything to each other. They got on the elevator and once they were at Charles's floor, they hurried their pace until they were at Charles's room. Charles pushed the door open and then they both got in. It was empty here, devoid of any identity. Only the table and chairs remained, with a few boxes containing some of Charles's leftover belongings shoved up against the empty walls. The double-hung window stood out starkly, bare of any curtains. The walls were still the same peeling gray paint like before. It seemed to suit Charles's personality somehow. Erik felt as if he barely even knew who he really was until this moment. Erik stood in front of the window while Charles reached out to steady himself by holding on to the backing of a chair, his face pale and full his of despair.

"You followed me, Erik-"Charles began, his voice accusatory.

"I had to, Charles. I had a bad feeling about what you were up to and I was right-"

Charles resorted to anger, to make Erik understand the reason behind his actions. He pushed roughly at the backing of the chair, his face set wrathfully."You know why I had to do this! You should know by now who those men are! They deserved to die, Erik!"

Erik shook his head sadly; that anguished expression was back on his face. His face was scrunched up as he sobbed his response."I won't allow you to taint yourself with their blood, Charles. You can't just take justice into your own hands!"

"I've killed two of them already."Charles said in a deadened voice and Erik's tear-filled eyes widened. Charles told him how he had done it, explaining that the murders were actually accidental, but still, he took the lives of those two men. Erik was appalled by the things Charles disclosed about himself. In one day, their entire world was turned upside down. He looked at Charles...and he looked like a total stranger to him. Charles saw the look of dismay on his face and it broke something inside him. He reached up, weeping raggedly into his palm and then he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, facing Erik.

"Erik, they took our lives from us! They destroyed us! Why can't you understand that? We could have lived our lives back then in the past, happy and free. Don't we deserve that? They took you from me! They took whatever happiness we could ever have! I can't let it go just like that!"Charles screamed out at him brokenly and then he started weeping again, covering his face with his palms, his chest heaving with the intensity of his feelings.

"Charles, what's done is done. We can't dwell on the past anymore-"Erik said softly and then Charles launched himself at him, slapping and hitting at his chest in his rage.

"You asshole! It’s so easy for you to say that, huh? You were reborn! I wasn't! Can't you see what this has done to me? They took your memories of me! They took what future we could have had together! Can't you see how much it hurts that you can't even remember the words you said to me? Or how you kissed me for the first time? We can't get those back anymore!"Charles shouted up at him, his voice quaking with his rage and Erik reached out to restrain him, holding both of his wrists. Both of them kept on sobbing, looking at each other with the raw pain in their eyes and then Erik took Charles in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Charles but don't let them destroy that part of you that's still good. I understand the pain you are going through, but you can't let them take control of what we have now. We found each other, didn't we? We can still have a future together. Just please, forget all of this. This is not who you are. You're a good person-"

Charles cried afresh, pressing his face to Erik's chest and hugging him tightly back. Erik was no longer the man he once was. He would have to accept this about him. Erik was right of course. This entire thing has consumed his being and he had allowed it to ruin what little happiness he could have had with Erik. He pulled away to look up at Erik with such despondency in his eyes.

"I was only trying to prevent the same thing from happening again. They put a curse on us, Erik! The only way we can break it is if we kill them first before they kill us once more!"

Erik frowned down at him."How can you be sure? How do you know all of this?"

"Can't you see, Erik? Our lives are intertwined. All of us! I was meant to meet them again, like I met you again. I just didn't think I would meet you in this timeline since you were reincarnated. When we did meet, that finally clicked it all in place for me. The events that occurred in our past was meant to repeat itself, even if it has to play things out differently. If we don't stop them, the ending is going to be the same. They will kill the both of us,"

"How fucking right you are, you little shit!"Shaw's voice croaked out from somewhere behind them, hearing only the last part of what Charles had said. Charles had left the door unlocked and Shaw must have known his old residence, following him here. Shaw's immaculate pale gray suit was stained with blood down the front and he has a crudely wrapped bandage around his throat. His eyes blazed with murderous hate as he held a gun up at them. Mr Marko's white shirt was also ruined and there is a large gauze pad, plastered to his right ear, the blood still seeping through the fabric. Both men pointed their guns out at Charles and Erik, their thugs hovering behind them at the apartment's hallway. Charles could only stand there in stunned silence, shocked that the bastards had found them so soon. The color had drained completely from his face and his heart felt like a piece of lead crashing within his chest, the blood pounding and rushing up between his ears. Only Erik remained staid and calm. He lifted a placating hand, guiding Charles away from himself slowly, trying to pacify the two men.

"Listen, let's all keep our cool, ok? Let's just talk this over-"Erik said in his soothing and calm voice, intending to reason with them.

"Who the fuck are you?"Mr Marko said in an annoyed rasp and before Erik could say anything, he shot Erik in the chest, twice. Erik had a moment to give Charles a look of puzzled hurt. Charles was screaming his name, reaching for him, his expression one of horrified despair but it all seemed so far away, the edges of his vision blurring and going gray. Only the painful wounds upon his chest filled his entire being. The force of the shots sent Erik toppling backwards and he crashed through the window. It all happened so fast. Erik saw a brief slice of the darkening skies, shattered glass twinkling all about. He somehow fell down hard on his back, but he did not feel his body crashing down below; by this time his entire body had gone numb yet he was somehow conscious. He could still hear Charles's tortured wailing, ringing in his ears, as if he was being gutted alive up above and then his wailing stopped. Erik wanted to go to him, to stop whatever was hurting him but he was unable to move his body anymore. Erik blinked once and then he exhaled one last breath. He was dead.

Charles had wanted to jump in after Erik, to die with him because nothing else was worth living for. It did not matter if he had to die again as long as he was with Erik. He was rushing towards the window, intending to bodily throw himself down but Mr Marko restrained him, hauling him back by the collar of his jacket. The other flung him down onto the floor and kicked his face in. The entire side of his face went numb and then a flood of pain blossomed within it. He looked up at Mr Marko, waiting to be shot dead but the other grabbed the front of his shirt and sharply tugged him upwards, his face inches from Charles's face.

"We ain't through with you yet, boy! You are going to tell us where the necklace is! We know you have it!"Mr Marko spat in his face and Charles could care less if they tortured him and killed him. His grief over losing Erik was the only thought that filled his mind and he had realized that he had caused these events to unfold. He led Erik to his death. He was to blame. He sobbed quietly, turning away from Mr Marko's wrathful face and then the other brought his gun up and hit the side of his head. He dropped back to the floor, blacked out. Shaw gestured to his thugs.

"Take him! We'll get him to squeal soon enough!"Shaw said in a wheezing voice. It was difficult for him to speak but it was a good thing Charles had only grazed his throat. If the other had shot his windpipe, he would have been dead. He was going to enjoy torturing him, planning on hanging him up on hooks and skinning him alive after they tortured the truth out of him over the whereabouts of the necklace. One of the thugs slung Charles's unconscious form over his shoulder and they all walked out of there, sneering at the gaping, frightened tenants who peeked through the crack of their doors and threatening them with violence if they talked. Sean was staring after the men as they carried Charles. He had Raven with him and they were both horror-struck as they saw Charles being taken away. When they had left, Sean hurried over to Charles's room. The door was left wide open and then he saw the broken glass of the window. He felt his stomach lurch coldly, realizing with terrible finality that he would see Erik's dead body down below and he was right. Erik was lying in a wide pool of his own blood. It had soaked through into his dark gray overcoat, that only the hem retained its former color. With shaking fingers, Sean dialed 911. He didn't know that Raven had followed Shaw and his group to a warehouse where they took her unconscious brother, driving her own car. She was intending to report this to the police before they did something to him. She dialed Sean's number first but she only got his voice-mail. She left him a message instead, letting him know where they took Liam and that she was calling the police.  She then began to dial the number for the authorities. Before she could continue, she did not realize that a thug had noticed her presence. Her car door was suddenly flung open and she was bodily dragged out of her car by two men.

"Looky here, fellows! We have ourselves a pretty little rat!"One of them said snidely, tittering as she struggled from their grip. The other men surrounding her jeered laughter, looking over her with lascivious stares.

"Let me go, you assholes!"Raven cried out but one of them slapped her hard, causing her to slump down to the ground, unconscious and then she was also taken in to join her brother.

 

_Black...the entire world is black. Have I gone blind?_

He reached out to slowly lift his hand to his face but there was something obstructing his movement. It was a slippery fabric, like one of the oilcloths used to weatherproof carriages. How odd. With much force, he scrabbled at the seam that his hands had encountered, forcing the fabric apart. It tore open and then he finally sat upright, gasping and then he looked about him. His surroundings felt odd. It felt so alien to him. He was in a cramped compartment and it was dark, with some faint light streaming in through the narrow windows. He was initially confused as to how he came to be in this place and then he remembered why he was here. Charles. Charles needed him. Charles was hurt and crying out for him. He got up from the gurney and with sure and slow steps, he made his way towards the door, testing the strange handle until he was able to forcibly open it and he was out into the night. He realized he was in some sort of vehicle and the more he walked, the more the memories of what has transpired assaulted him. He had died and now he was alive again. He didn't know how it came to be. He only knew that his present self was urging, commanding his entire being forward. Charles was in danger and he needed to get to him, as quick as he possibly can. A stab of memory sliced through his thoughts and he clutched at his head, as if in pain. Gun. There is a gun upon the roof of an abandoned high-rise building. He must get this gun. His mind was assaulted by more memories, his past self and current self trying to merge into one being. He noticed someone staring at him agog, mouth hung open in abject fear. It was Sean. Charles's friend. He walked over to him and grasped his shoulder.

"I need you to take me to a building. I need a weapon,"

Sean was trembling, his eyes darting down to the hand that touched him. He licked his lips quickly and looked up into the furious and determined eyes of Erik Lehnsherr."You were dead. How can you be alive?"He said in a small, frightened voice.

"It matters not. Again, I beseech you. I need you to take me to this building. Charles needs my help-"

"Don't worry, Raven called the police! They are going to take care of it!"Sean said in a rush but Erik furrowed his brow at him, shaking his head.

"No, my young friend. It will be too late. I feel a bad portent in the air. I must get to Charles. Allow me to retrieve a weapon and we shall be off to save him-"

The odd shift in his speech pattern and the tone of his voice reminded Sean of how Charles was when he spoke to him in the hospital after his accident. What the hell was happening to these two? As Sean looked at him, Erik's clothing was starting to change before his shocked eyes. His bloodied gray overcoat changed color, turning into a claret velvet coat. His feet were suddenly clad in high boots and his pants had changed into breeches. This was some weird supernatural shit going on! He almost peed his pants, seeing the flux of changes in the other. Fingers trembling, Sean felt around for his car keys in his pockets.

"Ok! Ok! I'll take you there! Jesus!"Sean said tightly and Erik followed him as he hurried off into the parking lot. When they got into the car and Erik was closing his side of the door, Sean saw the gash at the back of his head, still somehow knitting itself together. He saw flashes of a glowing red light within the wound and he nearly vomited. Erik slowly turned to face him, seeming to know that he had seen something quite alarming about his frightening passenger. Erik's eyes glowed red in the dimness of the car and he smiled malignantly at Sean.

"Have no fear. All will be well,"He said throatily and Sean stifled a moan as he started his car and sped off into the night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I know, we do not want Cherik getting hurt but for the dramatic effect, I had to write things this way. This fic is centered on a supernatural plot. If you are of a faint heart and you wish not to see our Cherik babies in a violent setting, please do not read. However, if you want to read on and find out how their love had transcended even beyond death, please continue. I promise, the epilogue will be sweet and will be totally worth it. I never end my Cherik fics on a bad or angsty note. I may write them going through some angsty and trying moments but it is always a happy ending I yearn for. So, I hope you will find this chapter acceptable. :) <3 This is not the last chapter BTW. There is still the Epilogue ;)
> 
> Note: Erik's outfit screams Guardians of the Galaxy to me, lol

 

Sean kept glancing at the dead man to his left, swallowing thickly, his mouth cottony dry. He thought of Erik as a dead man because it was just not possible for someone who has fallen from a thirty-foot building to still be alive. He had accidentally come across Erik coming to life because he was waiting for Raven outside. She was supposed to come back to his apartment but she was late. While he was waiting for her, the men from the ambulance had to rush back into the apartment building because they received notice of another emergency inside, prompting them to leave the ambulance unattended. Those guys are probably going to wonder where the hell the body went to, Sean thought grimly. Sean stole another glance at Erik and the other grinned at him with a wide, toothy smile that made him quake in his seat. The other radiated a reddish light that made him incandescent, akin to a smouldering flame.

"Jesus! Jesus! Stop that!"Sean moaned, narrowing his eyes at the road and grimacing.

"Do I frighten you?"Erik asked sibilantly, staring at him intently with his gleaming red eyes. The tiny red lights swam about his face and they are now going in and out of his mouth, arousing a state of unmanly queasiness in Sean.

"Yes, you do! Enough with the red lights already! You're scaring the crap out of me, ok?"Sean wailed and his car swerved slightly because he couldn't keep his hands steady on the wheel. Erik had given him directions earlier on where they needed to go. The dead man kept on smiling, unperturbed.

"I cannot stop it. I am mending at the moment, my young friend. I must prepare for battle,"

"What battle? What the fuck! I don't get what's happening!"Sean said tightly, trying not to look at Erik anymore and focusing on his driving.

"The less you know, the better. Please, we are almost there-"Erik said throatily and finally sat up straight. The back of his ruined head had fully healed, the jagged hole behind his skull mercifully closed. Now the pin-prick of red lights danced over his body, enveloping him in their tiny red glow, transforming his outfit, it seems, into something else. They stopped in front of an abandoned building and then Erik glanced over at him.

"Wait here. I still have need of your assistance-"Erik said in a solemn voice and then he opened the door and got out. Instead of going through the front door, he went to the side of the building to head back up the metal stairs, the same one that he had climbed earlier to get to Charles before the other had shot those two men dead. Erik knew exactly where to go. Charles had left his specialized gun up at the roof access when they had made a hasty escape from the place.

Sean could have driven out of that place after Erik got out of the car but for some reason, he couldn't leave the man. He was drawn to him, at the same time that he feared him. He did not know why. He was wondering what type of miracle could have caused a dead man like Erik to come alive because he thought the same thing must have happened to Liam. Some sort of spirit had possessed Liam's body, the way Erik was possessed by something malevolent and frightening. This was probably the reason Liam...was not Liam any more. He was in the midst of a miracle and he knew that if he let this night pass without seeing it through and understanding what it is, he would be left wondering for all his life what it had all meant. He was going to see this through, no matter what. He had been frantically texting Raven, even calling her on her phone but all he got was an 'out of coverage area' IVR recording. A cold feeling formed in the pit of his stomach when it dawned on him that Raven was probably in danger and that she was unable to call the police in time. He tried to call the police earlier when he had figured out that something happened to her but then Erik had stopped him, only telling him that all will be well. He was sorely tempted to call the police now while Erik was gone but thought better of it. He wondered desperately if Raven was still alive or if Liam was alive. He jumped in his seat when Erik opened the door and got back in. The tiny red lights trailed after him, of course, like flies to honey or moths attracted to a flame. He had a strange-looking gun in his hand. And, he brought something else with him. There was recognition in his eyes this time. The dead man was staring at him the way 'Erik' would have stared at him.

"Let's go! We don't have much time-"Erik said calmly but there was a sense of urgency in his voice as well. Sean did not say anything more and drove on, knowing instantly where he needed to go because Raven had given him the coordinates earlier. Erik had put the gun away inside his coat and was staring straight ahead. His face expressionless yet his eyes looked quietly despondent. He was worried for Charles. Sean had to ask him a difficult question at that moment, knowing it had to be asked as he maneuvered through the dark streets.

"How do you know they are still alive? I know it's pessimistic of me to ask this, but Erik-"Sean was not able to continue. Erik leaned forward in his seat and drew in a sharp breath, breathing in the red lights and then exhaling very slowly, his eyes closed.

"His soul...it resonates with my own. His soul is calling out to me and I feel his anguish; his pain. He only knows that I am dead, but I am not-"

Sean was biting on his lower lip anxiously."Erik, you fell down from a building! Of course he would think you are dead! He must have seen you fall-"

"He is too blinded by his despair to realize that I am here for him-"Erik said in a soft and husky voice.

Sean swerved the next corner sharply, glaring out at Erik in frustration."Who are you people? I don't know what the hell is happening but after seeing this shit you've pulled, I've just realized that Liam really is someone else now, like you are someone else-"

Erik's eyes snapped open and he gave Sean a cutting glance."What makes you think I am not myself? I know myself. I am the man who loves Charles Xavier. I am the man he has kissed and touched every night as we lie in bed together. I have introduced him to my children and my friends-"

"You were talking like someone from...I don't know! From long ago!"Sean amended, avoiding Erik's fearsome eyes. When Erik spoke next, he sounded like two people speaking at once, the sound distorted because it issued forth from one throat. It caused Sean's skin to race with gooseflesh and his eyes to water, just to hear him speak, it was that terrifying. _Fuck , he sounded like someone from the Exorcist!_ Sean wailed inside his head, his knees shaking, causing the car to sway about once more.

"Perhaps you are right. But this body has only one soul, one mind. My past self and present self merging within me-"Erik said in that disemboweled voice. Sean made every effort not to vomit in his utter fear. He didn't know if he could stand any more of this, but he was somehow spurred on, desperately hoping that Liam or Charles— whoever the hell he is now— was still alive but most of all, he hoped that Raven was alright.

 

Charles did not gain consciousness immediately because his mind was refusing to accept the horrible reality of Erik's death; he clung on to the darkness behind his lids. Erik's passing was the only thing that had consumed his entire being. He didn't care about revenge or even pain. All the fight was taken out of him and he was left only in a lifeless state. Someone threw water over him to rouse him and he finally opened his eyes, blearily coughing. He blinked repeatedly and gazed out at both Shaw and Marko, the bastards surrounded by their equally despicable goons. He took some small satisfaction in the fact that he had mutilated them first before they could mutilate him, the scars he had dealt upon them they will carry all their lives until they die. He knew this night would see him dead soon. He smirked at the thoughts he was having, getting a rise out of Marko. The other launched at him and began punching him out. Charles's head was snapped to and fro like that of a puppet. Flashes of light spun before his eyes. His face hurt like hell but he simply did not care. Marko cut the skin of his lip first, causing him to bleed. The other's knuckles collided with his nose and he felt it breaking, the blood gushing from his nostrils, dribbling down his bloodied mouth and his bruised chin. One eye was already swollen and closing shut as Marko punched him over and over. Charles thought dimly that any moment now, one of his teeth would fall or perhaps his jaw will be dislocated but it just did not matter anymore. None of it matters. He sobbed quietly as his thoughts went to Erik and he let his grief and his guilt wash over him. He did this to Erik. It was his fault that Erik died. He felt sorry for Erik's children, that they would have to find their father violently murdered...all because of him. A soft sob escaped him as his shoulders started hitching up, shaking with his efforts.

 _Erik, I love you Erik and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry_ -Charles called out desperately in his mind, hoping that Erik could feel his remorse, wondering if the other would ever forgive him for causing these events to happen. Marko was gasping as he stood up straight, flexing the fingers of his left fist and favoring it. He took out a handkerchief and wiped at the blood upon his aching hand.

"If you hadn't shot my good arm, I would have been dealing you a far worse hurt, boy! Where's the necklace? Where did you keep it?"

Silence from Charles. The only thing that Marko drew out of him were sobs and gasps, his anguished eyes averted. He was still grieving over his dead lover. Marko grabbed a handful of his hair and shook his head about.

"Where is it?"Marko shouted into his face, his spittle flying from his lips in his rage, some of it landing upon Charles's skin. Charles turned his despairing eyes to Marko, tears trailing clean lines down his bloodied cheeks. He could taste the blood down the back of his throat, along with his salty tears. He finally sobbed out a response.

"Please...just kill me, please-"He moaned and Marko drew away from him in disgust.

"Fuck! This piece of shit won't talk!"

Shaw looked on impassively, feeling quite murderous himself and voicing out his own intent for Charles in the process."Don't worry, Mr Darkholme. We'll get to that. Tell us where the necklace is first and maybe once we are done with you, we wouldn't have to skin you alive. Maybe we'll just hang you by the skin of your back on to some hooks...after Marko here fucks the shit out of you-"

Shaw tittered malignantly, pleased with this idea because Marko had mentioned earlier while Charles was lying unconscious in the van that he intended to rape the double-crossing fuck who tried to kill them. Shaw and Marko assumed that Charles wanted to kill them both to take control of the entire operation all by himself. He knew the ropes anyway. They had assumed he was just in it for the money and the power. Shaw was sitting upon a chair, while an aide stitched up the wound at his neck. He sat there, shirtless, blood still staining the skin beneath his neck and his chest. Another goon was actually wiping at Shaw with a disposable towel, to clean the blood off. A fresh set of clothes, encased in a garment bag hung from one of the hooks in that warehouse, waiting to be worn by him.

"What's it gonna be, Mr Darkholme? Are you going to tell us where the necklace is, or do I have to do something really drastic to get you to tell us its whereabouts?"Shaw asked, quirking an eyebrow up and waving the aide away. Charles still maintained his silence, softly crying. Shaw's lips curled in distaste and then he sat up straight, snapping his fingers. Two men suddenly came out from one of the warehouse passageways and they were dragging the unconscious form...of Raven Darkholme. Charles's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. The men dropped her close to the chair where Charles was restrained. He snapped his head up to look up at Shaw.

"What...what are you doing with this girl?"Charles asked tightly, dreading the answer but asking the question anyway.

"Oh, are you going to deny that you know this girl, Liam? One of my men got her wallet out and he showed us a sweet picture of you two, hugging each other ever-so tightly, all doe eyed and happy-"Shaw said sarcastically and he made fluttery gestures with his fingers as he hugged himself, batting his eyelashes. It made the rest of the men in the room laugh with troll-like laughter.

"I don't know this girl! Leave her out of this!"Charles cried out, his voice trembling.

Shaw, annoyed with his response got up from the chair and stomped over to him. He took out a picture from the pocket of his pants and smeared it right up into Charles's eyes. It did show him and Raven together, hugging and laughing; behind them, a background of fall trees with red and orange leaves, taken from some long ago autumn that he never even had any memory of. Those were Liam's memories, not his. Shaw then slapped Charles in the face and dropped the crumpled picture to the floor. He grabbed tightly at Charles's neck and he was now the one breathing down Charles's bloodied face.

"We are going to kill this girl right before your eyes if you don't tell us where it is! Now talk you fucking twink! Talk!"

"I don't know who she is! I stole her brother's identity! I only look like her brother! My name is Charles! That's the truth you bastard!"Charles roared up at him desperately. Shaw did not buy any of it. He gave Charles a back-handed slap, causing his head to rock backwards. More blood flew out of his broken nose.

"Liam-"A small, feminine voice called out. It was Raven who had spoken. She was conscious now. She crawled over to him and hugged him gently around his midsection, surprising him and startling the men in the room as well.

"Liam, I don't know why you keep denying that you know me but I don't....I don't care about any of that. I love you and you are still my brother, no matter what-"Raven said brokenly as she sobbed against him. Charles, even with his heart broken due to Erik's demise, felt pity for this poor girl. She had no idea who he really was. How many lives must he destroy? How many must die because of him? Now he had also dragged her into this sordid mess and he was powerless to protect her from these awful men.

"Please, please run...try to escape! I beg of you-"Charles whispered down into her head, bitter tears coursing down his cheeks. Raven just sobbed and hugged him tightly. She simply will not leave him. It was hopeless. He licked at his bleeding lips and he glared out angrily at Shaw and Marko.

"If you harm this girl, you'll get what's coming to you! I swear it!"Charles said defiantly. The men about the room barked snide laughter at his futile attempts to threaten them.

"Au contraire, you pathetic fuck! Both of you will get what's coming to you!"Shaw gestured with his head towards his men."Take the girl out the back! Do what you want with her and Marko-"

Shaw turned towards his associate, grinning cruelly."Do what you want with Liam, make him squeal like the pig he is. I want to hear him screaming and begging for mercy!"

Marko nodded and went to grab for their former courier. Charles kicked at him weakly, struggling afresh. Marko uttered an ugly sound of annoyance, punching Charles again, hard enough to send the chair toppling to the side. Charles groaned, the dull pain at his side made him feel as if several of his ribs were broken by the fall. Marko undid the ropes that had bound him to the chair, keeping them tied to Charles's wrist and then dragging the other away from the toppled chair. He began to undo Charles's pants, right there on the floor.

"Not here, you pervert! Down below! Take him to the cellar! I don't want to watch that shit here!"Shaw cried out testily. Marko was not offended by what Shaw had said. He actually chuckled, carrying Charles in his arms, even as the other struggled and pushed at him in disgust. Marko favored his own right arm, wincing because his gun-shot wound was still raw and tender, regardless if it was treated and bandaged. He was intending to maim Charles as he rapes him, to avenge himself. He would start first by cutting off one of his ears because the other had disfigured him by blowing out his ear and then he was going to cut Charles's dick, along with his balls as he raped his ass bloody. Charles knew it was futile to keep on struggling but he had to put up as much fight as he can, to be defiant even until his horrible end. He grimly expected that they would start hacking off some part of his body but he did not expect that Marko would want to violate him. He could hear Raven already screaming in the back of the warehouse, the goons laughing as they probably took turns raping her and it sent a dull throb of horror in the pit of his stomach. He wanted so badly to save her, to be able to do something but he could not even defend himself.

 _Please God! I know I've done so many terrible things but please, send us help. Please save Raven! My life does not matter any more but please, save her!_ Charles prayed desperately as Marko dragged him down the cellar, where unspeakable things are soon to be done upon him.

 

Sean parked the car close to the warehouse, keeping his distance at Erik's instructions. Erik stepped out of the car and seemed to be walking about restlessly, his eyes searching for something. Sean stared at Erik while he stood close to the driver's side door of his car. Erik's outfit had turned into a dark red leather trench coat, his boots becoming modern as well and his brown doe-skin breeches are transformed into black leather pants. Sean had no idea where he got the black leather gloves but Erik suddenly had gloves covering his hands. Erik bent down and rummaged through a crate containing scrap metal, uttering a sound of pleasure as he drew out a piece of rusty metal. It was flat and jagged. Erik held it in one hand as he walked back towards Sean. Sean's eyes bugged out of his face in his astonishment when the piece of metal elongated and transformed in Erik's hand, turning into a sword of black steel. It looked sharp and deadly. He slipped it into some sort of sword belt. He was in fact, wearing cross-belts and he had the gun holstered in the other. So, this was what Erik meant by preparing for battle. Sean wasn't completely stupid not to realize what Erik was about to do. He was going to go in, all by himself and face them. It was insane and it was totally reckless of him to do this but Sean came to understand that whatever supernatural forces are driving this dead man to liberate Charles, would surely be Raven's only salvation as well. Somehow, he knew that Erik would be able to deal with those men. A dead man has nothing to lose, after all.

"Stay here...and whatever sounds you hear from inside, do not act rashly. Do not try to join in the fray. I advise you not to call the authorities as well. They can only come...once I have saved your lady friend and Charles. No one else inside...will be spared-"Erik said in that deadly and calm voice of his. Sean's insides felt watery at the thought of the violent retribution this dead man was about to deal upon those who had crossed his path. Sean nodded quickly and remained standing out there to do as he was told. He didn't want to piss Erik off. The other looked frightening and murderous enough. Just when he thought that the man would hold no more surprises for him, something ghostly started to rise up from the pavement close to Erik's side. It was in the shape of a horse. The horse had the appearance of an undead being, with the flesh decomposing, falling off in chunks and exposing the gristle, as well as the pale bones beneath; the horse's eye sockets are empty black holes of nothingness.

"Holy shit!"Sean muttered under his breath, eyes wide.

He looked on as Erik mounted his ghost horse and rode off silently...up in the air. It was enough to make Sean faint. He scrabbled for his cellphone, intending to take a video of this phenomenon but the trembling in his hands would not stop. He put his phone away instead and watched as Erik bore down, riding his horse into the warehouse. He looked about him and the cold night suddenly felt so bleak and devoid of life. Where are all the people? This entire thing almost felt like it was staged, like people were deliberately avoiding this very place like the plague. The wind howled on and up above, the moon waxed gibbous in the black skies. It looked far too big and too bright, seeming to take up the entire skies. When he saw this, his jaw dropped down in fearful awe.

"Fuck! What have I gotten myself into?"He said shakily out to no one.

 

"Get off of me! Get off!"Raven screech out in a high-pitched voice, pushing at the smelly lug straddled atop her. He was kissing her face, attempting to rip her skirt off along with her underwear. She was lying down on a dirty tarpaulin, where the man had forced her down. The other men surrounded her as well. Some of them were already undoing their pants, ready to take their turn on her, laughing crudely and joking with each other. She cried and fought, but it was no use. The man slapped her around, but she dared not faint. She fought for consciousness because she hoped that somehow, she could find a way to escape them even if they violated her. She had to get help for herself and for Liam. She could not stop the tears that sprang from her eyes as she cried softly over the horror of her situation. She almost wanted to give up, to just remain motionless and let them do what they want with her but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. What she did instead was to close her eyes and slap away at the slavering bastard that was kissing her, tightening her thighs together and gritting her teeth. She will not give them the satisfaction of seeing her give up. She thought she was about to be raped when the man grunted on top of her. Something wet and hot splashed over her face. She heard some commotion, the other men were the ones screaming this time.

 _What the hell_ -She thought dimly and when she opened her eyes, she uttered a gasp of shock. The man that was on top of her, was now headless, sagging against her heavily, limbs twitching. She was staring down at the severed end of his neck. It was his blood that had splashed across her face. In her utter revulsion, she scrabbled backwards quickly, wiping at her face with her shaking hands. Who could have done this? She looked up and then she saw the most shocking thing in her life. It was Erik Lehnsherr, riding on top of a decaying, ghostly-looking horse. She did not see that Erik's horse had kicked the man's head away and the other men cleared off, shouting, heading for their guns and weapons. Erik went down from his horse and sauntered over to her. Raven moaned and shook her head in denial, wondering if he was out to kill her as well, but he walked past her and he picked up the dead goon's head instead. He held the decapitated head by its hair and he shook his finger at it, reprimanding it. Raven could only look on in morbid fascination, curious and shocked over what she was seeing.

"The lady asked for you to get off, but you will not listen. Tsk! Tsk! I really despise rudeness. One would think that as time had passed, manners would have grown more refined. It seems I am sorely mistaken in this-"Erik finished scolding the head. Then, his malevolent eyes swiveled towards her, making Raven start up in shock. He casually threw the head away and went for her.

She shrank away from him, closing her eyes in her utter fear and holding her hands up as if to keep him at bay."Don't touch me! Please!"

Erik chuckled and stood back, lifting his hands in surrender."As you have said please, my lady. I shan't touch you. But do take heed. The men are coming back to avenge their comrade and you must clear away from this place. It's about to get a mite bloody-"

Raven brought her hands down slowly and then she looked up at him curiously."Erik...is that you?"

Erik chuckled quietly in response and then he whistled for his horse to come forward. The beast was quite frightening and Raven stood up quickly, trying to move away. Erik held up a placating hand, imploring her to stay.

"Lady, please! Time is of the essence! I must save Charles. Please take my steed and leave, immediately!"

Raven looked at him as if he was out of his mind. The horse looked terrifying enough, like it would eat her. Erik reached for the reins, holding it out to her. Someone started shooting at them. Raven had no time to be persnickety over riding the ghost horse. She touched the beast with revulsion, thinking her fingers would go through it, but she touched solid flesh and its skin felt...warm. Raven had taken horseback riding back in her previous academy and knew how to handle horses. She climbed atop the horse and Erik clucked his tongue. The eyeless horse faced him.

"Take her to Sean. Keep them safe for me-"Erik said quietly. Raven screamed in fear as the horse galloped up into thin air and absconded with her, taking her away from that place and she clung on to that horse for dear life, keeping her eyes shut tight as gun fire resounded all about her. She thought at first that this was all some sort of hallucination, that she was really being brutally raped already and that she had lost her mind, yet the more she held on to the ghost horse, the more she realized that this horrible wonder was in fact real. She was saved. A greater part of her was relieved that she was not raped. For some strange reason, her prayers for deliverance was heard by some strange god. It was just odd that this god would send a man that looked like he crawled out of the pits of hell, out for vengeance. She did not care about that now. What mattered was that someone is going to save her brother and she was glad that it was Erik Lehnsherr.

The men shot at Erik many times, but it seems they could not bring him down. Their bullets just went through him and he took their attack, unfazed. As he was riddled by bullets, the tiny red glowing lights surrounded each wound and instantly healed him. He stalked over to the men, drawing his sword out and he was slashing it about sharply and quickly, killing most of them by cutting open their guts, spilling their steaming innards to the ground. Some of them he decapitated and stabbed to death. They ran from him, screaming in fear, but not one of them escaped. He killed each and every one of them quickly. He now sauntered over to the warehouse proper. He opened the doors and the moment he did so, Shaw and his men, who had been lying in wait for him, pierced him through with a hail of bullets. Erik staggered backwards, some of his blood spilling on to the cement, The red lights immediately shielded him and caught the brunt of the blows. Erik felt no pain at all. He looked dead calm and he was even smiling. His smile was frightening because it was full of teeth, making him appear shark-like. He ambled forward with sure and easy steps, bringing his gun out.

"I believe it is my turn,"Erik said simply and he began to fire.

Shaw heard his men shouting and screaming outside, making him think it was the cops who have come to round them up. Earlier, he had heard the girl screaming and he was laughing maliciously as he heard Charles also screaming down below, their cries mingling in unison, but now, things had suddenly gone strange. One of Marko's men came running in, pale and shaken. He was breathless when he spoke.

"A man entered the warehouse, Mr Shaw. He killed Robert! He cut Robert's head off!"

"What?"Shaw cried out indignantly, quaking in anger. He had just finished cleaning himself up with his wet towels, putting on his white suit and fixing himself before a mirror. He grabbed at the goon's suit lapels, shaking him around."It's just one man! You and everyone else have fucking sub-machine guns! What the fuck are you doing with your guns? Are you sticking it up your asses?"

The man shook his head weakly, speaking defensively."Mr Shaw, we've been shooting at him. He just won't go down. He must be wearing a bulletproof vest or something-"The goon had seen the red lights surrounding the interloper's body, but he thought them to be insignificant. He also thought he was seeing some sort of trick of the light. He did not have time to ask everyone else if they are seeing the same thing. He ran back into the warehouse to warn Shaw and Marko, making him the only survivor of the massacre outside.

Now, Shaw could see for himself what the goon had meant. A sour tang filled his mouth, at the same time, his stomach curdled with his cold fear. His skin raced with goosebumps as the numbing dread settled over him. This...whatever this is, it was just not normal. They had shot the man countless times but he was still standing. He recognized him immediately. This was the same man Marko had shot in the apartment. He fell down to his death from that building. How could he be alive now? Maybe this man was his twin, out for vengeance somehow, but for some strange reason, he knew this was the same man, yet his manner was different. He was not a pacifist now. He was an avenger.

Marko killed you back there! This is just not possible-Shaw thought with desperate confusion as he kept his gun trained on the man.

The man strode into the warehouse confidently, unafraid of death. He was holding his own gun towards them. It looked like an old-fashioned gun. A pistol actually. When he spoke Shaw recognized his voice.

"I believe it is my turn,"Erik said with ominous finality and he began shooting. He moved very fast. He ducked and swerved the other shots they fired at him and he also used his sword to cut the bullets as they whizzed towards him. They fell to the floor, useless and unspent. The thugs screaming rended the air as Erik cut them down one by one, quickly dispatching them. Now, the warehouse started to look more like a slaughterhouse. Blood was spreading all about the floor, seeming to form a river. Erik finished off every last man ( even the sole survivor from outside) until there was only Shaw that remained. Shaw cringed before the man, his gun was already out of bullets. His eyes were darting about quickly, looking for a weapon. He knew it would be pointless to fight the man. Erik was simply too quick. Shaw thought about reasoning with him.

"Come on now! Liam is alive! We are simply punishing him for his deeds. He tried to kill us first, didn't he? Let's talk this over. I'm sure you are a reasonable man-"Shaw said in that oily, ingratiating manner of his, smiling at the man uneasily, trying to wheedle his way out of this mess.

"I am beyond reasoning, Shaw. I believe it is time for your comeuppance!"Erik said in a strangely distorted voice, as if someone was speaking over his voice. Erik brought his gun up and fired in the middle of Shaw's forehead, not giving him any opportunity to continue. Shaw's eyes rolled upwards, comically becoming cross-eyed, as if he was trying to look at the bullet hole that had pierced the middle of his forehead. He fell to his knees and then he toppled forward, dead. Someone suddenly shot Erik from behind, shooting the back of his head. Erik also collapsed to his knees, groaning. The red lights instantly swarmed the bullet hole, after they had finished mending the rest of him. It was Marko who had shot him again.

 

Marko heard the shots and the screams from up above as he was trying to continue with Charles's molestation. He had dragged the other forcibly down the warehouse cellar and had shoved him down onto the cement floor. Charles tried to scrabble away from him, drunkenly moving about, weaving and feigning. Marko chased him around, amused by his pathetic attempts to escape. He allowed this comical chase to continue until he grew tired of it. He kicked at Charles's hip, causing the other to crumple and stagger down, moaning in pain. He grabbed him and then he ripped Charles's clothes off of him. Charles whimpered, hitting at him fruitlessly and then Marko turned him around and broke the fingers of his left hand, making him scream in pain. The young man was gasping raggedly, the sweat standing out of his skin and dappling his forehead. Marko kept on leering down at him, intending to hurt him as thoroughly as he possibly could. He grabbed a handful of Charles's hair, drawing his face close and then he bit a piece of Charles's earlobe off. Charles hollered out loudly, his warbling cries echoing off the walls of the cellar. Blood seeped and spilled down his cheek, flowing down the side of his throat. Charles collapsed face-down on to the floor, sobbing and gasping. Marko positioned himself behind Charles, straddling him and preparing for the violation, his cock rubbing up at the cleft of Charles's backside.

"You were asking for this Liam. You had this coming. You dared to bite the hand that feeds you and now look how you ended up? You think I'm going to kill you quickly? Think again. I'm going to do this slowly and I'll deal as much pain as I can until you can't even scream. I'll cut off your fucking cock and I will feed it to you unless you tell us where the necklace is-"Marko crooned into his damaged ear and Charles bit down hard on his own lips, waiting to be raped violently, intending to bear with it. Then, they both heard the shots from up above. There was some scuffle it seems and he heard some of his men screaming in pain. Marko lost interest in Charles momentarily and then he gave the young man another punch, incapacitating him. Charles still had the ropes tied and knotted about his wrists and Marko bound him up again, leaving him on the floor. He stood up and zipped the fly of his pants, taking his gun out.

"Don't you be going anywhere now, my pretty!"Marko taunted and then he furtively climbed up the steps to see what the commotion was about. His thoughts were the same as with Shaw. He thought it was the police. He realized it was just one man. The face was familiar to him and then he realized it was the same man he shot in Liam's apartment, the one who fell off the window. Marko was momentarily stunned as he watched the other cut up the goons with his sword, moving around like some weird martial arts expert. His speed was just unnatural. For the first time, Marko felt afraid. There was something so frightening about this man. Was it because he was supposed to be dead, but now he was here, killing everyone in sight? This was just unreal. Dead men were supposed to stay dead. That was the natural order of things. Marko steeled himself. Perhaps the man may have a weakness. He saw the man taking in the bullets as they shot his body, but not his head. He was going to shoot Erik from the back of the head, the element of surprise on his side. He aimed steadily and fired his gun. The man cried out and sank to his knees, clutching at the back of his head. He swayed a moment and then he fell face-down, unmoving.

For good measure, Marko shot Erik repeatedly in the head. He thought it odd that there appeared to be red motes dancing before his vision. He blinked and wiped at his eyes repeatedly. He thought he was seeing things because red dots swarmed all over Erik's head. He cautiously stalked forward, gun held high and he kept it pointed at Erik. The man remained motionless on the floor. He was finally dead. Marko looked about him in horror, seeing all the men dead, including Shaw, the other lying on top of a spreading pool of his own blood, staining his white suit red. Marko saw all this with stark clarity, his lower jaw trembling. Only one man did all of this. One man. He began to hear a muted plinking sound, not realizing what it was. It was bullet casings. Erik swiftly rose up out of the floor, sword held in both of his hands and he drove it forward, uttering a blood-curdling scream of rage. He drove the sword right up to Marko's midsection, pushing the other backwards with the momentum of his attack, against a large wooden crate. Marko vomited blood, his eyes growing round and moist, full of horrified disbelief. Erik was alive?

Shot you, I shot you-Marko said in a panicked mantra, over and over inside his head. He reached up uselessly at the sword that had pierced his belly. He could not move away because he was practically impaled against the wooden crate. Erik flung a quick glance about and saw two metal tools lying on the floor. He picked them up and then he swung them about smartly in his hands. Marko stared on, eyes bulging out in his terror as the tools liquefied and elongated, turning into rapiers in Erik's hands. Erik lifted one sharp rapier up and cut off one of Marko's arms and then he went for his other arm. Marko howled out loudly, his cries reverberating all around the warehouse. The pain was excruciating. His entire body shook, face going pasty and gray. Gasping raggedly, he managed to glance down and he saw the gruesome sight of his severed limbs, along with the blood that puddled thickly at his feet. He wept pitifully, lifting his head up to stare into Erik's blazing red eyes that are full of hatred.

"You have lived all your life without honor. Are you capable of redeeming it now? Which would you care to shed first? Blood or honor?"

Marko tried to utter a response, his eyes going wide as saucers, but Erik did not give him a chance to say anything. He expertly spun the swords in his hands, smiling in a chilling way at Marko.

"Blood then,"Erik said throatily and then he stabbed Marko over and over, causing the other to scream like a wounded animal, cutting through the air, reaching up into the indifferent night, until Marko was no longer moving. Only then did Erik stop. He spat at the man's corpse.

"You've hurt Charles, you bastard! You deserve a far worse death than this!"

 

Charles blacked out momentarily after Marko had punched him. He woke up and he realized that his wrists were bound behind him. He could not lift his head, nor could he sit up. His entire body ached and he was in terrible pain. His torn ear sent cold stabs of pain through him as he moved. His fingers hurt as well as his side. He winced at it. He breathed like one whose nose was clogged because his broken nose was still bleeding. He could not wipe the blood away. Although it hurt him to do so, he managed to get to a sitting position, listening for the sounds overhead. Earlier, he had heard some sort of uproar from above, a skirmish perhaps with the police because he heard a volley of exchanged gun fire, a lot of screaming and then in a few minutes the noises stopped. There was only dead silence. It happened quite fast. Marko was still attempting to penetrate him at that time. He was glad that deliverance had finally arrived. He thought perhaps that Raven had managed to call the police before they got to her. All he knew was that Marko had climbed up and he did not return. Now there was only that lengthy, ominous silence. Why haven't the police come for him? Then, he heard footsteps, going down the stairs of the warehouse's cellar. Through his blurry vision, Charles was not sure of what he was seeing. A man was coming towards him, wearing a red coat. Then, the man gently touched his cheek and his vision cleared instantly, becoming sharp.

"Erik?"Charles said in a soft, trembling voice, his blue eyes wide and full of wonder.

"I am here, my dear one. I have come back for you. Did I not promise that I would do so?"

Charles could not help it when he began to sob hysterically and he bodily flung himself against Erik, even though he was restrained. He nuzzled his face into the familiar hollow of Erik's throat and he felt a great relief wash over him. It was his Erik from the past.

"I thought...I thought I have lost you yet again. My Erik! My dear, sweet Erik!"Charles wept against him, his chest hurting with the intensity of his feelings. Just when he thought there were no more tears to shed, his eyes opened up like the floodgates. Erik carefully untied the knots at his wrists and Charles was finally able to reach up to hug Erik to himself, even though every movement brought him pain. He trembled and sobbed against Erik and the other patiently waited for him to finish. He ran a tender hand over the back of Charles's head. When they pulled away from each other, Erik's face crumpled up, seeing the terrible things they had done to him. He openly wept, tears trailing down his pained eyes and he softly reached up to cup Charles's cheek in his palm.

"If only I had come much sooner. Forgive me! I arrived too late-"

"It...It does not matter, Erik-"Charles said gently, reaching up to keep Erik's hand against his cheek, his gaze only for the other.

"They've hurt you so, my love! I cannot bear it!"Erik said in a wounded voice. Charles was about to voice out that it really does not matter; he deserved all this pain after what he had done, but Erik placed a finger over his bloodied lips.

"But-"

"Shhh. Say no more. Let me heal you-"Erik said soothingly and then Charles watched, unperturbed as little red lights flowed from Erik's body, moving towards him. The lights were warm and their touch as soft as a breeze, passing over his broken body and healing him. A small swarm settled upon his torn ear, mending it and then the swarm moved downwards. Erik did not want to kiss him yet, fearing to cause him further pain, but Charles was the one who reached for his shoulders and drew him close so he could kiss him passionately. The swarm surrounded them, healing them both. They did not stop kissing as the red lights danced like fireflies over their bodies and then the lights slowly dispersed in the air until they were gone. The blood had been washed clean from Charles's cheeks, restored back into his body. His broken fingers and his broken nose have been healed as well. Charles pulled away from Erik, smiling up at him endearingly. He affectionately reached for Erik's hands, holding them in his own. The tears still flowed from his blue eyes as he regarded the other tenderly.

"I just wanted to say...I am so very sorry for everything I had done-"

Erik stopped him again with a hungry kiss, holding both of his cheeks in his warm and loving hands. Charles could not seem to stop his crying, his lips tasting of salty tears. Erik broke the kiss this time, gasping softly and peering into the sad eyes of his lover.

"There is nothing to forgive. All that you have done, you did out of love. My present self understands this-"

Charles sat back, eyes narrowing up at him."Will you...stay?"

Erik shook his head regretfully, giving Charles a pained smile."My love, you must understand. I am no longer of this world. If my present self had not drawn me forth with the strength of his will, I would never have had the capability to materialize before you. He fought for you the hardest. Don't you see?"

Charles lifted a trembling hand to his lips, his eyes burning with tears. He nodded weakly at Erik's response, but he refused to accept it. Erik gently caressed his shoulders as they kept sitting down on the floor.

"Why? Why can you not stay?"Charles cried out brokenly, weeping once more. He knew he was being selfish but he loved Erik's past self too much. Erik lifted his chin up so the other would face him.

"Charles, you must not dwell in the past. It will only keep haunting you. It will only destroy whatever happiness you could ever eke out of this life. You must move forward. My present self and me, we are still the same man and we both love you deeply. It does not mean that I am not with you. I am always with you. Always! In here-"

Erik reached up and touched the area over Charles's exposed chest, close to his heart. Charles's shoulders shook, his entire frame wracked by sobs, his face had crumpled up in his anguish that his 'past' Erik would only be there for a fleeting moment. Erik hugged him again, to give whatever comfort his presence could give and then he pulled back, smiling down at Charles.

"I came back for you, but I also came back for him. I am a tainted man, Charles. My hands have known blood. I wash both of your hands free of all this violence and this blood. I shall take them with me, down into the underworld-"

"E-Erik-"Charles said hesitantly, eyes wide. His 'past' Erik would sacrifice himself just for his happiness. Charles shook his head in denial, but Erik reached for his hand and gently regarded him.

"I have access to my present self's consciousness. I have seen images of how thorough your present day authorities are. Fear not for my present self. He will not be incarcerated. I have made sure of all of that-"

Erik took his leather coat off and wrapped them around Charles because his clothes had been torn to pieces by Marko. Erik was preparing to stand to lead him off upstairs, but Charles reached for his shoulder possessively and affectionately caressed him.

"Kiss me again, please! Before you go! I want to hold you and kiss you, one final time-"

Erik nodded kindly and he sat back on the floor so they could kiss and touch. It was some time before they emerged from the cellar. Erik told him quietly to keep his eyes closed so that he would not see the massacre. Erik kept on holding his hand, guiding him out of the warehouse, but Charles smelled the strong smell of blood and cordite, hanging upon the stifling air. Charles obediently kept his eyes closed and then Erik finally led him out of the warehouse. Charles opened his eyes to gaze up at the large ghost moon that shone over everything with its corn-blue light.

"Erik, the ghost moon!"

"Yes-"Erik said quietly and then he told Charles to keep his eyes closed because there are still more corpses about. They walked out of the warehouse yard and out into the strangely empty streets. Raven and Sean were waiting for them and next to them was-

"Lockheed! Oh my, Erik! Your horse!"Charles breathed out in awe. The horse looked ghostly and decayed, but Charles recognized Erik's magnificent horse. Both Sean and Raven had kept their distance from Erik's poor steed. Erik chuckled and then they closed the gap as they neared Sean's parked car. Charles stood hesitantly before Sean and Raven. Erik had informed him that his friend Sean had pulled though for him and Charles knew what his 'sister' had valiantly done for him. She was willing to sacrifice her safety, just to help her stranger of a brother.

"Go to them, Charles. You've finally earned yourself a family member and a friend-"Erik whispered into his ear. Charles nodded solemnly and he went to Raven. He stood before her, unsure, not knowing what to say. It seems he did not need to say anything. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Awkwardly and slowly, Charles reached out to hug her back.

"Liam, I thought they had hurt you! I'm glad you are safe!" Raven pulled away when she realized something, looking at him strangely. He was bruised and bloodied earlier, but his face was clean and free of blood now, his radiant skin glowing under the moonlight. She did not know how it happened. She did not care, as long as her brother was back. Sean awkwardly reached out and patted his back and Charles responded by reaching for his shoulder and gripping him in a brotherly way.

"I thank you both, for what you have done for me-"Charles said gently, giving them a tentative smile. Erik quietly told them it was time they left the place. Charles said his farewell to Erik's horse before it faded away into the night. Both Raven and Sean shuddered in revulsion when Charles petted the horse and the beast responded with a neigh of pleasure before its ghostly body sank back into ground and was gone.

Both Sean and Raven sat in front of the car while Erik and Charles sat in the back seat. Sean drove away smoothly this time. There was no need to hurry. Charles leaned his head upon Erik's shoulder sighing contentedly and then Erik exhaled a heavy breath. There was a shift in his manner. Charles quickly looked up and saw that it was the present Erik's eyes that regarded him gently, yet his eyes looked wounded at the same time, if such an expression could be conveyed. Charles pulled away from him and leaned back close to the car window, watching the buildings and trees whip past them. Charles began to see other people about on this side of the streets. He kept on looking out at the city lights and the night activity. He suddenly spoke softly to Erik.

"Have I told you, Erik? That I like riding in cars? It makes me feel as if...I am going somewhere. It is not exactly a feeling of running away. It feels more like I am being taken to another place. It is a good feeling...to move forward. Don't you think so?"

Charles then sidled closer to Erik and hugged him tightly. Erik hugged him back, kissing his forehead lovingly in response.

 

 


	12. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is the last chapter for this fic and I do hope you enjoyed this journey with me. I know this story is totally off the mark and not even really X-men related but I wrote it for your entertainment. This is dedicated to Evangeline74. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the ending.

 

They all headed back to Sean's apartment, at Erik's proposal. Sean did not contest this suggestion. Both Sean and Raven had seen the strange events surrounding Erik and Charles and Sean thought they should not be kept in the dark any longer. Sean gave Erik an expectant gaze from the rearview mirror as they stopped at a red light and that decided it for Erik. It was time to put all things to right. Sean did not call the police after they had left the warehouse. Eventually, the corpses will be discovered. Erik reassured all of them that no one would even know that they had been to that warehouse. Although Sean was relieved to hear this information, there were still a few things that needed to be cleared up. Once they were in Sean's room, seated and facing each other after gathering themselves and changing clothes, Sean rounded on Erik.

"How can you be so sure that no one will find out? What you have done would lock you up for life-"

Erik stared at him long and hard."You saw it."

It was not a question. Sean stiffened in his seat, his eyes going to Raven and then Charles. He finally nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I think I told you not to involve yourself in this-"Erik said quietly.

Sean drew in an injured sniff, grimacing and clasping both hands nervously. He did not speak for some time and when he did, his tone was angry and defensive.

"What did you expect? Raven and I have a right to know what's happening. The moment you asked me to drive you to that warehouse, you involved me in this. I know Raven only wanted to help Liam, Charles...whatever he wants to call himself, but you involved her as well. She saw you kill those men-"

Raven was the last to be seated because she had to wash her face and change her shirt, wearing one of Sean's t-shirts and a pair of his jeans due to her own clothes being covered in blood. She wiped nervously at her face, averting her eyes. Erik could see that even though she was shocked by the violence and the horror of it all, she wanted to know the truth as well. Erik sighed and turned to face Charles. Charles ran his hands over his face and held Erik's gaze, his expression tense and worried.

"Charles, we can't keep hiding the truth any longer. We should tell them what they need to know-"

"I don't know, Erik-"Charles said in a small voice.

"Look at them! They are both here. They've seen what my past self had done to those men-"

"Past self?"Raven asked, her brow wrinkling in her puzzlement. Sean couldn't stand it anymore and so he spoke up.

"Raven, both Liam and Erik are possessed by spirits! That's why Liam is not who you think he is and Erik...I don't even know what the fuck is up with him-"Sean said in a quaking voice. Raven appeared skeptical, looking at all of them strangely. This had been one crazy and long night but it appears it is far from over. Her gaze fell on Charles. She stood up and sat next to him. He would not meet her eyes.

"Look at me,"

Charles's lower chin trembled and he slowly lifted his head to meet her stare with his uneasy eyes. She looked at him for a long moment and then she sighed, sitting back.

"Two years ago, when I saw you in that hospital and you were all bruised and bandaged, I thought to myself...that was a close call. I thought I had lost my brother. But when I looked into your eyes back then and even now...a part of me knew, you are not Liam anymore. After all that I've witnessed tonight, I'd have to believe what Sean is telling me, crazy as it is. A lot of fucked up things had just happened. So Charles, don't you dare give me the silent treatment again! Tell me what I need to know!"Raven's voice was unsteady, rising at the end of her outburst. Charles flinched from it, his eyes going to Erik but the other only crossed his arms and nodded wearily, urging him to speak.

Charles drew in a shuddering breath and finally faced Raven, his eyes filled with tears."I am not Liam. My name is Charles Xavier. I died back in 1770 in a desolate town in England. But, my soul did not find any rest. I died a violent death along with my beloved, Erik. Our souls wandered the moorlands for centuries. At some point, we were parted. I was left wandering alone. I prayed to the gods for a way back to Erik and when your brother died, my soul entered his body-"

Raven had thought she had seen and heard it all but she was not prepared for this awful truth. She trembled in her seat, weeping silently when Charles confirmed that he was not her brother anymore. Her face crumpled up and she began to wail loudly, her hands going to her face. Charles could only look at her with both pain and pity in his eyes, knowing he could not bring her brother back. The best he could do for her was to tell her everything she needed to hear, even though she would not want to hear it. He explained the circumstances of his death to her, somehow vindicating Sean's suspicions but Sean felt no triumph in this knowledge. It was all a cruel joke of fate that these events had to happen. Charles told her about his and Erik's past and that Erik was the reincarnation of his highwayman lover. Charles's spirit was drawn to Liam, the other being his descendant. He prayed to be reunited with Erik and this was the answer given to him; his soul was sucked into the empty shell of Liam's body as Liam's soul left it. He explained that he deliberately avoided everyone Liam knew. He understood that if he kept on pretending to be Liam, they would find out he was not who he is and so without warning, he severed ties with everyone in Liam's life. Charles told her that he was initially so lost and so afraid, not knowing what to do, thinking the fates had given him life only to prevent him from being with Erik once more; driving him into a mission of vengeance. He told her the entire story, leaving nothing behind. She listened to him, her face a grimace of pain and even though it was so preposterous because nothing like this happens for real, she knew that what he had said was the truth. When Charles trailed off, Erik picked up the rest and told them his side of the story and now both Raven and Sean knew the supernatural forces that caused these chain of events to happen.

"It's all unreal but after what we both saw...I guess there is nothing else to do but believe in it-"Sean said softly, his face pale, looking about the people in the room with him. He turned to Erik.

"When you said no one will find out, is it because this past self of yours put some sort of hex or something over at the warehouse?"

"I suppose so. He took full possession of me. He was the one that fought those men and killed them. How can I explain it? It's like I was watching everything from the other end of a telescope from the inside and I could do nothing, I was powerless-"

"Where is he now?"

"He's gone because his unfinished business has been resolved. He went to where he was supposed to go-"

"And where is that?"

Erik eyed Charles from where he was sitting."Hell."Erik whispered but everyone heard it. Now it was Charles who began crying. He turned his face away and he cried into his palms, his shoulders shaking with it. Charles knew his past Erik had to do this to save his present self from suffering the same fate, leaving him blameless and absolved of sin. At the same time, the past Erik did this to free Charles of his need for vengeance, thereby breaking the curse for all of them. It pained Charles that his first love sacrificed so much just so that they could be happy and free. It was not fair. Raven was still crying over the loss of her own brother that she couldn't care less what other amazing revelations they shared with her. All she could think about was that her brother was the victim in all of this and she did not know if she should hate Charles or Erik for starting these things. Charles suddenly reached out and smoothed the top of her head and Raven was startled by it. Liam used to do that when she cried. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, her cheeks wet with her tears and her eyes growing red from all of her crying. She sniffled absently, knowing her nose was running but not caring anymore. They didn't know what Liam had done for her. Liam was a good person. He saved her from becoming a drug addict but the sad result was that he was the one who became addicted to drugs. Charles regarded her gently.

"I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I know I cannot give you back your brother but the least I could do...is to live on and take his place as your brother. That is...if you will accept me. I am a poor substitute, I know that, but please believe me when I say that Liam went to a place where he is happy and free of hurt. I hope that comforts you somehow-"

Raven's face scrunched up again and she reached up and hugged Charles to herself, sobbing hysterically."Ok, ok-"She said softly against his neck and he hugged her tightly, crying silently and looking straight at Erik. Erik smiled at him gently in encouragement. Raven and Charles spoke quietly to each other, discussing their plans to reunite 'Liam' with his parents and friends, as well as going back to college and picking up where Liam's life had left off but of course, he would not be going back to Liam's old ways of partying and drug use. Charles informed Raven that he and Erik have a house together and had been living together for some time now. He told her about Erik's children. Erik meanwhile spoke to Sean, reassuring him and hoping that now that he knew the truth, this would somehow calm the disquiet in his heart and his mind. He could see that Raven and Sean are strong-willed enough to accept the strange and charmed lives of the two men before them. When it was time for Charles and Erik to go, Charles and Raven exchanged numbers, with Raven hugging Charles once more, kissing his cheek gently.

"Promise me, you'll meet with me again-"She murmured against him and Charles nodded solemnly.

"I promise,"Charles replied and then they all parted ways at Sean's doorway.

Erik looked at his watch. It was already past the witching hour and he was exhausted. He told Charles they would have to sleep in the room that Charles paid rent for. When they arrived at Charles's door, their way was barred by police tape. Erik pulled it away and threw it down the carpeted floor. He and Charles entered and they saw that the floor was still littered with shattered glass and things were violently pushed about. There was blood on the floor. It was Erik's blood. Erik stared down at it with a strange look on his face because the blood reminded him that he had already died and now he was alive again, thanks to the highwayman, the other using his powers on him, restoring him. Early on, he thought everything was over; that he would never see his children or Charles again, but forces were at work beyond his control and they guided him through the course of events that finally led him back here, the place where he had died and lived again. Was he really still himself, or was he some other being? He didn't know what to make of his situation but he gazed on at the man who had changed his life, wondering what will happen now or what their future will be.

Even though Charles was tired, he moved about with quick efficiency, taking the broom from his broom closet and sweeping away at the glass. His old mattress was still propped up against a wall, the bed frame gone and he brought it down so that both he and Erik could rest. He rummaged through his boxes and found sheets and pillows that they could use. Erik remained where he stood, watching Charles move about. Charles used a wet cloth and wiped the blood away after he had swept the floor, then he briskly set up their bed. The window was thankfully covered by a thick plastic sheet, although it did not prevent a draft from entering the room. Charles turned on the heater but he knew it was not enough. He searched around and found his old quilt in one of his closets and brought it to bed. Charles had the mattress set up on the floor and then he gestured for Erik to get in bed with him, his expression expectant and hopeful. Erik did not immediately follow through. He remained standing and he held Charles's gaze in his.

"I know what you talked about with him. I was there-"Erik said coldly and Charles knew without saying that Erik meant his past self. Charles's shoulders sagged and he sighed tiredly, looking up at Erik with weary eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Just tell me the truth, Charles. Do you even love me or are you only with me because I have his soul? No matter how you paint it, I'm not him. I am myself. I love you, but I can't go on living like this, knowing that you want him more than you want me-"Erik said in a quaking and broken voice, his expression full of the pain he felt.

"Erik, I love both of you, but you're the one that I love the most-"Charles said quietly and Erik reacted violently to that. He reached out and shoved the boxes that were on the table, letting them crash to the floor and then he turned a wrathful face towards Charles.

"Why can't you ever stop lying? You lie and lie over again! God damn it! Enough with the lies already!"Erik shouted at him. Charles remained calm as he looked at Erik gently, his eyes full of sadness, welling with tears.

"I wanted both of you, that's the truth, but I love you more than I love him. Do you want to know why? Because he told me you fought death, calling for him to help us and he would not have had the power to do that. He would not have been able to do what he has done for us if not for you. Your love is deeper and stronger than anything I would ever feel. We've been together the longest and we've been through so much together. We have all been hurt and broken, but Erik-"Charles stood up and went to him, gently reaching for his shoulders, holding his eyes in his own loving gaze.

"I could have just killed myself back in that warehouse, joining him in death if I chose him. I do not fear death or hell because I have existed as a ghost for the longest time. Please understand that I stayed on because I want to be with you. Your past self would not have wanted us to live in suffering nor would he want us to dwell in the past any longer. It is time to move forward-"

Erik was still trying to absorb what Charles was saying to him, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Charles continued, running his hands tenderly through Erik's hair.

"But...but what he did for you-"Erik murmured and then Charles put a finger to his lips.

"He sacrificed himself that is true, but he did this for the both of us, so that we may live on and be happy. You were the part of him that was good, the one who would carry on his hopes and dreams. He loved us both so do not think less of him-"

Charles slowly reached for Erik's palm and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly."Please Erik. Please believe me when I say that I love you. I love you so much, dear-"

Erik finally broke down and hugged Charles to himself, kissing him passionately, his eyes flowing with scalding tears. They kissed like that for some time and then Charles was leading him back to bed. Charles peeled of Sean's t-shirt from Erik's body, throwing it away carelessly and then he was drawing Erik in his embrace, kissing him with his hungering lust, tongue diving into Erik's mouth. His hand slowly trailed down, caressing Erik's sex through his pants and Erik moaned into the kisses, trembling with desire. They were both exhausted but it didn't matter. They wanted each other that badly.

They both started to take their clothes off until they were both naked and then Charles sidled up against Erik, grinding his lower body seductively next him. Erik's head restlessly lolled against the pillow as Charles caressed him and fondled him. Charles knew exactly what would please him. Charles licked and sucked at Erik's nipples, kissed his throat hotly and worked his knowing fingers upon Erik's hardening cock. Erik was left moaning in helpless surrender as Charles drowned him in pleasure. He couldn't get enough of kissing Charles's sensuous lips as the other moved on top of him. Charles ran his hands all over Erik's body, kissing and licking his skin until Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He groaned and rolled Charles on to the bed, moving to straddle him. Charles looked up at him endearingly and reached out to touch his face.

"Go on,"Charles encouraged him and Erik gave him such a ravaging, heated kiss that it made Charles's senses spin. Erik momentarily broke off so he could look for something to ease their lovemaking, his expression desperate. He found that Charles had left a bottle of olive oil in one of the pantry cabinets and he went back to bed to continue where he had left off. Charles groggily rolled on to his side so that Erik would take him from behind in a spooning position. Erik kissed the back if his neck gently, nibbling at his earlobe and making Charles moan loudly when he reached down to tug at Charles's erect cock. He had oiled his own straining member and softly and slowly, he slid into Charles's tight depth. Charles was breathlessly moaning, grinding his behind, right up against Erik's thrusting hips. Erik lifted one of Charles's legs out of the way so that he could ram himself all the way into him. The lovemaking was slow and deep and Charles was in a state of bliss as Erik embraced him, kissing the back of his neck and his cheek, nuzzling his face into the other's hair. Erik's other hand slowly made its way down his torso and he fondled Charles's sex as he took him from behind.

"Erik, Ah!"Charles wailed out when Erik began to pummel up into him faster and harder, making him thrash and restlessly move about as Erik kept on fucking him. Charles felt as if he would lose his mind if Erik did not take him all the way to the end of this delicious climax. Erik switched the tempo of his thrusting, sensuously running his hands over his lover's pale skin, feeling the other responding with heat and open arousal. They were both tired but the fire inside made them hot, made them reckless and wild, enough to keep the cold draft from seeping into their flesh. Charles's mind was reeling with his ecstasy until he finally climaxed and he felt Erik come into him, filling him to overflowing. Both of them are gasping, their mouths hanging open as they delved into that state of arousal, letting it wash over them. Charles could feel Erik's heart beating against his sweaty back and he reached down to hold Erik's arm in place. When the sensation had passed, Erik turned him around so that they could face each other and Erik drew his face close so he could kiss him gently. He looked down at the other with both love and lust.

"I love you, Charles-"

Charles sighed contentedly and cupped Erik's cheeks in his hands, holding him close and feeling that for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy, finally finding his peace in Erik's arms.

 

"Daddy, are we really going to visit Uncle Logan? Can't we just go someplace else? Like Europe?"Wanda begged as she held her bag up for Erik to pack behind the car. They were all going to the Canadian Rockies, along with Charles and Peter to visit Magda's cousin. They were all outside Magda's house, preparing to leave early for their trip. Erik hunkered down before her and grasped her arms softly.

"Wanda, your mom did not give us permission to take you out of the country. She said when you're older we can go. Didn't we talk about this already?"

Wanda quietly sniffled, giving her father her best puppy-dog eyes, begging him to give in. Erik uttered a low laugh and ruffled her hair.

"Don't you want to visit your Uncle Logan? Besides, Canada is as good as going outside the country. You'll love it there, trust me-"

"I don't like Uncle Logan. He smells yucky!"Wanda exclaimed. She recalled that Logan reeked of cigars when he visited them before, making Erik chuckle. It was a wonder that she could recall such particulars. He shook his head, mildly amused.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't like your Uncle Logan either because he hates my guts-"

"Erik!"Magda scolded as she helped with the packing. Charles had helped Peter with his bag and both of them are walking over to Erik.

Erik smiled up at her sheepishly, lifting both hands in surrender."Ok, don't take my head off! I was only telling her the truth-"

"Just remember, he's my cousin. He's family so you should set an example for the children. Am I not right, Peter?"Magda said, turning expectantly towards Peter. Peter was actually playing with some online video game on his phone, looking disinterested. His face was expressionless, but he responded to her query.

"Right as rain, mom-"

Magda looked over at Erik self-importantly."See? Peter agrees with me and I'm sure Charles agrees with me too-"

Charles smiled back at her, hands stuffed in his pockets."Of course!"

"I'm totally outnumbered!"Erik rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. Charles laughed at him, putting a possessive hand to his back and Erik smiled down at him languidly. It had been several months after the terrible events at the warehouse and both of them were finally recovering from their ordeal. Charles had kept his promise to Raven and eventually began that slow process of building a sibling relationship with her, as well as rekindling his friendship with Sean. Charles continued with college while Erik worked. Both of them did not really need the money because Charles had quite a substantial amount he had saved up from when he was a courier of smuggled antiques.

Magda kissed her children goodbye and waved them off as Erik drove the car, heading for State Route 22, which will take them on a straight route to Canada. It was going to be a long drive but Erik did not mind because he would be spending it with the people he loved the most. Charles sat in the passenger seat next to Erik and gazed out at the rushing scenery, releasing a sigh of contentment.

"Charles, want some Twizzlers?"Wanda offered from the seat behind Charles and he took one, his profile facing her as he turned part-way.

"Thank you, honey!"Charles said warmly while Peter took one from the pack without asking, continuing with his video game. The long, whip-like candy hung from between his lips as his fingers dexterously moved over the screen of his phone.

"Charles, Daddy said I couldn't join you when you leave for overseas. Mom didn't allow it,"Wanda said quietly. Charles turned in his seat and faced her this time.

"Don't worry. Erik and I will wait for you. We were planning on going next year. Tell you what, we'll all go overseas. Even Peter can come. We'll go visit a good friend of mine in England. His name is Mr Kurt Wagner-"

Wanda brightened at this and leaned in close to Charles, kissing his nose. Peter actually stopped playing with his game and faced Charles, his expression one of pleasant surprise.

"Really? I can go with you guys?"

"Of course Peter!"

"Thanks Charles!"

"Well, at least that's the most vivid reaction we'll ever get from you-"Erik joined in, throwing in a poke at Peter's indifferent demeanor. Everyone started laughing and then they grew comfortably silent again as Erik continued to maneuver the car through the traffic. Charles gave Erik a naughty smile and then he gave Wanda another sideways glance, winking at her.

"Do you like going on treasure hunts, Wanda?"

Wanda grinned at him broadly and leaned in close, nodding enthusiastically.

"When we get to England, I will need your help and Peter's help in finding a very special treasure-"

Erik was looking over at Charles, incredulous."You don't mean-"

Charles nodded mischievously, holding his gaze."The necklace. Your friend Azazel double-crossed the Persian Prince and took the necklace back to England. He kept it and then he took it back to my town and buried it there. A memorial for you, I suppose-"Charles said softly. Both Wanda and Peter heard what he had said but they had no idea what he was talking about.

"How did you find out?"

"A lot of research and tracing a lot of letters-"

"You're amazing, Charles!"Erik said huskily and then he leaned in close and kissed him hungrily, right in front of his kids.

"Eww, kissy-kissy!"Wanda cried out with mock disgust, but she was giggling delightedly. Peter moved to cover her eyes, but she kept pushing his hands out of the way to watch her dad and Charles make out.

"Dad! Watch the road!"Peter scolded and Erik had to break the kiss, both he and Charles laughing happily. Charles demurely touched his own lips, looking quite pleased and blushing hotly.

Some time had passed and the sun was nearly setting, drenching the scene golden and now they are past the highways and the buildings. There were a lot of trees and private houses now and Charles watched everything rush past them as Erik drove faster. Their car was the lone vehicle going down that road, heading off to Logan's Log cabin close to the mountains. There was nothing like this blissful contentment he felt as he looked over at Erik, the other intent on his driving and looking serious. The kids are asleep in the back, leaning against each other.

His eyes strayed back to the pleasant scenery of the distant hills and the lush growth of trees and plants. He saw something strange all of a sudden. He was not sure if it was a trick of the light, but for some reason, he was seeing a reflection upon the glass window. It was of two people riding on a horse. The man at the reins was his highwayman lover and the one holding on to the rider's back...was Charles himself. Now that he lives in the future, he was no longer a man of the past. He is a new man and the 'past self' he had shed had somehow found his way back to join his Erik from the past. Both the people astride the horse turned to smile at him. The dark brown horse was Lockheed, restored, galloping sure and strong, taking the two lovers away to some well-deserved happiness in the afterlife. The past Charles gave him a small wave, his pale blue coat-tails fluttering behind him and then slowly, they started to fade from his vision.

"Erik-"Charles whispered softly.

"What is it, Charles?"

"Look! Don't you see?"

Erik glanced over at him, but he was too late. He did not see the spirits because they were already gone."What am I supposed to see?"

Charles smiled softly at Erik, his expression reflected upon the tinted glass of the car window, his gaze full of his love and affection for the other and Erik was returning his loving gaze with a bemused smile."Us."

 

 

Author's note:

Because I had left off this explanation in the story, allow me to clarify what really happened to our past Erik. Because of his selfless act of sacrificing the salvation of his soul, freeing present Erik from sin and saving Charles and Raven, the fates have been kind enough to allow past Erik his happiness by uniting him with past Charles. He did not really go to hell, as what was assumed by present Erik and Charles. This is a complex story so it is subject to different interpretations but I am adding this commentary for clarification. Thank you!


End file.
